Were The Gods Do Not Tread (ON HOLD!)
by chachingmel123
Summary: There are many reasons for a Saiyan to be sent to other planets as a baby, being kicked out because you were born with the power level of an average human being was rear. Too bad, nobody saw beyond those unnatural red eyes. How a little Saiyan child changed a whole universe. ON HOLD UNTIL THIS STORY IS FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

Were The Gods Do Not Tread

Summary: There are many reasons for a Saiyan to be sent to other planets as a baby, being kicked out because you were born with the power level of an average human being was rear. Too bad, nobody saw beyond those unnatural red eyes. How a little Saiyan child changed a whole universe.

I thought I would expand on the 12 universes that are in Dragon Ball Super.

Feel free to PM if you want this story.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Enjoy!

Beep.

His eyes opened only to be met with complete darkness.

Where was he?

Why couldn't he see anything and why couldn't he move?

There was something weird stuck to his backside.

The last thing he remembered was drowning in his bath tub.

He know he should have gone to bed before taking a bath but he didn't, he ended up falling asleep while the bath was still being filled up, it spilled over and when he woke up because his lungs needed some oxygen to breath.

He found that he was up to his eyeballs in water and because the door was locked, the water continued to rise and before he could swim over to the door to let the water out.

It was too late.

He had been under water for far too long and his consciousness began to fade.

Then he woke up in a void of nothing.

"Sir!" Someone said as he tried to turn and see, but to his shock saw nothing. "One of the babies are awake!"

Babies?

"Really?" Someone else said, "That shouldn't be possible, they all shouldn't be awake for another hour or so" followed by footsteps coming towards him before disappearing and he could feel eyes. "Amazing, it's true. This child is truly awake but why does he have red eyes? Is he a half breed?"

"No, sir" The previous voice said, "He's Maiz and Arlic son"

"Really?" The person who was clearly in charge said, "Than it must be a birth defect than, surely he has a very high power level unlike no other, since this has never happened before" turning on his scouter.

What he saw shocked him.

"Sir?" The laky said.

"I-It's low" The person in front of him said while the other turned on his scouter. "It's really low, it's no better than a normal human earth child"

"…Your right, sir" His assistant said, in disbelief. "I can't believe my eyes, there hasn't been a baby born with such a low power level in the whole of Saiyan History. Compared to the rest, he has the lowest of them all" looking at other babies in the pods.

"This child will be nothing but a burden to not only his parents but the race as a whole" The commander said, "We are a race that prides itself on our strength, we do not breed weaklings. I will inform his parents of their child. They will than decide if they wish to kill it, abandon it or keep it and live with the shame of producing such a child" and he know this was cold but he had long since lost his heart concerning his job years ago.

Especially when the death rate was so high, that only the strong can survive but even than it was dangerous what with all the low level gods from other universes coming here to relieve some boredom, often killing billions before they left.

"It's a real shame" His assistant said, "I thought this one was special but it might be a fault in his chamber"

None of them, realised that the baby had understood every word they had said and was trying to escape.

"Put the baby back to sleep" The commander said.

Wait.

No.

But it was too late, his pod was already being filled with sleeping gas and he felt his consciousness slipping.

# Several Hours Days Later#

Finally swimming his way to consciousness, he opened his eyes once more but this time, instead of a black abyss like he expected, he was met with a black dying planet, the wind smacked harshly against his face and he found that was wrapped in so kind of blue blanket.

Had he been abandoned?

He looked around and found nothing but rock as he stood up, finding mysterious strength in his tiny arms to do so and began to walk around on his podgy legs, that's when he realised something.

He was hungry and could go for a beef burger or something but how was he supposed to find food?

He didn't even know where he was.

But his stomach kept on rumbling and demanded to be fed and he was suddenly aware of a nice heavily scent through the air.

He followed his noses, _he was so hungry_ , his senses led him to a large cave that lead to underground, at the very entrance was a large stone door with a red eye on it.

He had no idea that he had passed through a barrier that kept intruders out and prevented anyway from seeing the cave, a specially kind of someone would be have to be needed to pass through the barrier.

Red eye?

Didn't he apparently have red eyes? He wondered as he touched the door trying to find a way to get inside and suddenly found himself underground in front a giant sprinkling lake.

Now normally, anyone would be suspicious at seeing, a perfect looking lake under a planet were everything seemed to have either died and just left.

But he was thirsty and his throat was itching, it felt like he hadn't eaten in days and as he leaned over it, minutes later he would have made his younger self read the warning about the lake on a stone not that far away from him before taking a sip.

But he didn't want to die here.

He needed to live.

He took a sip.

Nice cool water danced on his tongue and before he know what was happening, he had already drunk more than half of the lakes content before he started felt funny.

The felt dizzy and suddenly the world changed around before his very eyes until he found himself staring into the face of death itself.

" **You drank it little one** " the cloaked being said, " **Soon the contents will spread throughout your body and I will drag your soul to hell** "

What?

"HELL NO!" He shouted, speaking for the first time, surprising the figure. "I've already died once by water. I'm not going to die again! I've already died like an idiot once; I'm not doing it again! If your death than fuck off! I refuse to die by water again!"

The cloaked figure looked stunned before burst out laughing.

" **Mortal, not many people can stand up to me** " the figure said, clearly amused. " **Most tend to cower in fire or resign to their fate. Do you know the history of the water you just consumed? At first the lake was called the miracle water and it was used for healing purposes, it healed any wound and people lived a really long time if they took a swim in the lake… but then the mortals got greedy.** " Looking at seemly nobody. **"They wanted to own the lake and sell it, just to make a quick buck, I warned them that no good would come from it but they were all too blinded by greed. I wasn't surprised when the will of the Lake changed and I was seeing most of them in hell a few months later** "

"But I just wanted a drink" He said, pointing it out "That was it, I didn't even know about the Lake so why should I deserve to die?"

" **Good point.** " The figure said, " **I have no real reason to kill you, it's just been so long since someone has visited me personally that I got carried away** "

 _Well, no wonder. I would have ran away. If I know, that what I was drinking would lead me to death._ He thought, wondering if he could puke the water back up if he survived.

 **"** **Well, at least do you have any idea where you are?"** The figure said, turning around and grinning before tilting its head to the side. " **That's odd, I can't see your soul, I can only see souls that are tied to me and belong to this plane of existence but you're different. Your soul doesn't belong here…how interesting** "

And he said nothing, he already know, he wasn't in his world or any reality he was familiar with after all, there was a monkey tail sticking out of his backside.

 **"** **This is Universe 12 of the world your people in your reality call Dragon Ball** " The figure said, seeing through his memories.

And his eyes widened.

He was in dragon ball! No wonder he was some kind of freaky child with a monkey tail, the manga, anime and video games were crazy and the death rate was brutal which was made up for made up for by the dragon balls.

But still, people got killed in their millions because of bad guys who kept showing up and didn't know when to stop coming and leave people alone.

" **As you might know, there are 12 universes all together and this is Universe 12, the weakest, the lowest of them all** " The figure said, sighed. " **It wasn't always like this. This Universe used to be a tough place to be in but then the people who made this place so great, bred equally great idiots, their offspring's were dumb bells who brought shame to their ancestor's legacy. They thought that they were plenty strong already and never tried to reach higher and become greater unfortunately this attitude spread like a plague and as result the Universe as a whole, began to leg behind the other's. A once powerful universe became a laughing stock to the other's. Do you know what gods from other universes come here to do?** "

Making him shake his head, he had only read about this mainly because he wanted to avoid Dragon Ball Super like the plague because of the overwhelming negative reviews about the show but couldn't help but read up on it.

The first couple of episodes was the retelling of the "Battle of the Gods" what the heck!?

 **"** **The gods come here just to kill people, because they are bored.** " Death deepened, shocking him. " **Every single living that comes into existence here, is just simply target practise. They had long since killed the Gods that were created here, to keep the balance of the Universe and the fight was pathetic at best and downright terrible at worst. As it stands, I'm the sole reason why this Universe is still existing today, after all I am death and this universe death rate is the highest out of all the universes so naturally I'm drawn here. I'm constantly at work and I need a serious vacation** "

"Vacation?" He said.

" **Do you think it's fun to collet spirits that don't seem to even care that they died? The death rate is so high that people expect to die any second! It's rear to collect a soul that doesn't think their death is the most natural thing in the world" There is no fight or flare to live in their eyes and it disgusts me"** The figure said, how was he supposed to do him job if everyone is so welcoming towards him when they meet him!? " **This Universe needs to get its fire back, it's needs new and better gods, the people in this world need to change period. I'm sick and tired of this place being a laughing stock and I would have gladly changed it but I'm book solid. To many people are dying and it keeps me constantly busy."** looking at the Saiyan child in front of him and said.

" **Little one, would you like to become a god?** "

"What, a god?" He said, he couldn't believe his ears, can he really be that but then again, he never watched the anime so he didn't think or know how a mortal can become a god, maybe they train really hard or are born into the position?

" **Well it's more like become a creator for this universe.** "Death said, " **This place needs a serious re-doing and if I do it, it would alert the other gods from other Universes that I'm here and they might try to seal me here. After all, nobody is more scared of death than a god. Being a god and being an entity are really too different things that mortals get wrong. A god can still die but an entity is someone like me, Death. Most go for being gods because it's a much easier goal and you have a much longer life span however I will still come for you one day. Besides didn't your own parents abandon you because they thought you were a weakling, you can show them how wrong they all are about you** " Reminding him.

That's right.

His own parents did abandon him to die on this planet.

In a way, this universe was like him, always being looked down because of his lack of power level, he was judged just because of simple numbers.

But if he had learnt anything from the Dragon Ball franchise is that weaklings can become strong.

He would show them all.

Because in this whole world, nothing is set in stone and the weak can still become strong, if you try hard enough and he looked Death in the eyes.

Well Eye holes and said.

"Do it, I accept"

And he got the feeling that Death was now smiling, it was a good thing that his cloak hid his face so well, because he did not want to see what was under that hood.

" **Wonderful"** The entity said, grinning. " **Just take my hand and let the power flow through you** " and he bravely took the outstretched hand offered by him by death.

He was probably going to regret this later.

" **And did I forget to mention, that this will hurt?"**

What?

" **A lot** "

He felt like his whole skin was on fire, it was like he had been thrown in a volcano and left to die, the sound of bones snapping and re-growing echoed through the cave along with his pain stricken streams.

And Death just watched, wondered if the little boy would survive the night.

Oh, well.

After all.

 _What's one more soul?_

And scene!

While written this, I realised I can't leave this as a one-shot, I already have three chapter planned out. Chapter 2 will be about him surviving and redoing the universe. Chapter 3 will be about a couple of low level Gods escaping into this universe to relieve some boredom only to find out the hard way that the universe was no longer going to bend over and die for them. Review/Fav and follow!

Author Note: To cope with the loads of stories I've created, I've decided to place most of them on Hiatus. I'll go from story to story, writing them until I've completely each and every one. I've decided to complete 'The Twin's Son' first since I've actually planned out how it is going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

PS. I'm currently watching Dragon Ball Super finally, but I'm starting at Episode 26 because I don't want to go through the revision of that two movies bull that they try to make interesting and so far, it's not bad but I do admit that certain shots do look a bit dodgy and weird to me.

But it's still good so far.

Enjoy!

Death watched with a bored look as the child in front of him screamed the night away even after his voice had gone horse from all the screaming, several times the kid's adult soul left his body but only for the soul to latch onto the body and pull itself back in.

He had never seen a soul so determined to live before and it provided him with entertainment for a couple of hours before he got bored and started reading comic books with ear plugs in, to block out the sound.

The night was quickly over and the screams had finally stopped, sensing that the world was now quiet around him, Death unplugged the ear plugs from his ears and looked up from his comic book and smiled at the sight before him.

"We'll congratulations kid, you survived the night"

In front of him, was no longer the small black haired and red eyed toddler Saiyan from the day before in his place was a young man reeking of power.

The boy seemed to have aged overnight so he now resembled a late teenager, his black hair became long and wild, his red eyes were more angular and sharper than before with tiny golden slits in them, his monkey tail was now completely snow white.

And like most anime's, were the main character goes through a fiscal transformation, his shirt was ripped to shreds but somehow his pants grew with him and remained completely untouched.

"Congratulation Kid, how does it feel to be a god?" Death said.

"Incredible" The former child Saiyan said, flexing his muscles. "I feel like I can do anything but it kind of sucks if I think about, that one day you will coming for me just like everyone else so I might as well make a difference while I'm alive" and Death was surprised, he fully expected for all that power to go to his head making him start getting a big head which he was more than happy to deflate it for him.

This soul was different from the other's.

"You will find that your power is to alter reality. If you don't like it change it" Death said, of course his power didn't work for him.

"Alter reality, huh?" He said, finding that it was like there was a manual book in his mind that told him how to use his power along with information about the Universe.

He reached in deep and without any warning, the underground cave became a grassy meadow.

"A-Amazing" he said, shocked at the power he now had, with this power it was possible to reshape the whole Universe so easily.

"We'll call you.. Radis" Death said.

"Radis, God of Reality"

"..Radis" He repeated to himself, seeing how it rolled off his tongue.

"I like it"

Ch 2: From Weak to strong.

It was just a normal day on the planet Namek, more than half of population was living in fear of God's from the other universes coming to finish them all off since there protectors had long since died in battle and it was shocking how easily they all were killed, when this planet used to be one of the toughest in the whole Universe.

But that was a long time, before the currently generation that currently wonder the planet, what could have been a beautiful planet made of lush green grass was reduced to bitter wasteland where barely anything grew and starving to death was normal.

The other half of the population was trying their best to make sure the race carried on in case of another attack.

The planet as a whole was truly in a pitiful state.

None of them began to run when a being that could only be a god landed on their planet.

Radis landed on the planet and was shocked at what he saw, the planet didn't look anything like the Namek that was shown in the show, everything seemed so lifeless and all the inhabitants looked so tired, everyone had at least one scar from being used as a punching bag from more than one god.

Man, women or child, it didn't matter, they all suffered.

Every single one of them looked at him with lifeless eyes, they looked ready to die without any hope of surviving, they expected him to be here to finish them off and put an end to their suffering that came with their existence.

No wonder Death was so mad.

It must really suck for the being, when no soul puts up a fight when he came for them.

Well he would change that.

He would change it all.

Where there was once, was a dying planet, was changed to a planet breaming with life, the Inhabits that looked sick and weak, ready to die now all looked healthy, he erased the planet reality and rewrote it himself.

The guardians of the planet that had died millenniums back, were brought back but this time, they were brought back slimmer, better and stronger than before and blue, it was kind of a rebirth.

Each one of them were capable of going against a low level god.

In this reality he wrote, they were never killed and defeated but to prevent them all from getting lazy and dependent on the guardians, he installed the will to fight and grow stronger in each and every one of them.

So that they would always grow stronger and seek out those who were stronger than them to fight.

When he was done, every single being on the planet no longer looked like they had nothing to live for but held some kind of fire in their eyes as they all bowed down to him.

Once he was done, he flow to another planet because he didn't want to be there and actually decided to do some excise.

He went from Planet to planet, rewriting its reality, the Universe began to no longer look like it was ready to die at any minute.

For those who still lived in the same reality, all they had to do was look at the sky and watch the very stars in the sky begin to change before their very eyes.

It was obviously that it was a god doing that but what confused all of them was that nothing was being destroyed like usual and they couldn't hear the constant screams of pain from the planets around them.

They all braced themselves when they saw something coming towards them at high speed, they braced themselves for a giant explosion that many of them know they wouldn't survive from.

But to their shock, there was no massive explosive explosion like they had expected but instead the being stopped just above the ground, hovering over it.

Without no dust to cloud their eyes, they all got a clear view of what was hovering in front of them and they were shocked.

The silver tail was what told them everything.

This teenager was a Saiyan.

 _But was he theirs?_ They all couldn't help but wonder.

Judging by the unnaturalness of his tail and his red eyes, he couldn't be there's and they all stiffened in fear.

Radis looked around and frowned, seeing the Proud and fierce Saiyan race, that was always portrayed in the show, look at him with fear and reassignment in their eyes, they were all looking at him like he was Freezer who just declared he was going to kill them all but even than they would have least, had the fight in their eye to live.

But here.

They all looked very ready to die.

Were things really that bad? Then he remembered all the lifeless eyes he had stared into.

Yes, it was that bad and he opened his mouth and spoke for the first time, his voice somehow was heard all over the planet.

"People of Planet Vegeta. I have not come to harm you but I've come to bless you all by giving you all a better reality than the one that your all currently living in" and before anyone could ask what he meant by that, everywhere began to change.

First the surrounding that were filled with old and half destroyed building were set a new, the world's broken surface was repaired and the core wasn't showing anymore, animals that had long since been, wiped out by the Gods for sport came back as if nothing happened and lastly there was changes to the people themselves.

Gone were the memories of overwhelming despair from the attacks brought on by the Gods with nobody powerful enough to stop them and were replaced with memories of a strong will to fight, of never bowing down to those who threaten the destruction of the planet.

Unlike the Saiyan before the planet was blown up, these people didn't have the drive to destroy everything and everything in their path, there was no overwhelming bloodlust.

Well there was but they didn't run rampant with it.

They not only fought but they also had the ability to use their brains when they fought.

Gone were the hideous sack clothing that they were all used to wearing, in its place was a slick suit covered with black and gold armour, similar to, what Vegeta began wearing after Freezer was defeated the first time around.

Since the planet didn't have guardians to begin with, he made a reality where the planet did have guardians, each of them didn't look so tough and anyone would have ignored them if not for the look in all of their eyes and their resemblance to, Super Saiyan 4.

Everyone had the inbuilt drive to fight and become stronger, only fight to kill when the opponent is deemed a threat, in terms of wiping out the whole race if not dealt with, he also erased himself from the birth books even though he will never know his true name or his parents.

It was better this way.

Before they could all start bowing to him, he flow back up into space and added the final touch.

The Gods that will keep balance in the Universe.

He created gods ranging from low level, the gods that could fight Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 1 forms to higher tier Gods that could fight Beerus and his twin brother Champa both at the same time without really breaking a sweat.

Yes, this place will be hell on earth for a god who was foolish enough to walk through the barrier dividing the Universes.

When he designed the God of Destruction, he didn't want it looking like Beerus, who knows how many universes had 'Beerus rip off's' in them?

It was a Saiyan but it had by the far the scariest eyes that anyone had ever seen as they glowed dark purple, his very demeanour reeked of cruelty and bloodlust, luckily he was more interested in killing a god or two than actually destroying things.

The Universes whole reality had been rewritten and turned into something vicious and cold were fighting was considered normal and not being able to fight was considered weird.

Radis looked around at his work, even now he could hear the sound of billions of people participating in hand to hand combat growing stronger by the second.

The other universe gods can just _try_ to have the universe under their thumb again.

When he was sure the world wasn't going to hell without him, he disappeared without any trace, content on watching the universe he created from a far.

Weeks later, a rift in space opened up and three figures came through.

Kiro, the God of sand, Amaraus, the god of money and Martum, the god of Alcohol walked through, they may be low tier gods but they still caused problems for the people of Universe 12, plus one of them was worshiped religiously.

The reason why they all passed through was because they all came to have their ego's bloated and feel strong when they were considered weak by the other gods.

Seven or eight worlds each should do it, to make them all feel good about themselves again.

But the moment they stepped through the Barrier, they know something was wrong.

Planets that looked to be on their last leg were now looking fresh and breaming of life as if they always did.

 _And someone was watching them._

And scene!

Finally, this is over, next chapter, the three gods find themselves getting beat up by regular citizens! Even the animals are kicking their ass! This provides a good show for the surrounding population. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Kiro, Amaraus and Martum, know something was wrong.

It was practically in the air.

Where there once was, countless dying planets reeking of different levels of despair was now a booming universe full of lush green life, there was no feeling of the usual despair anywhere.

"W-What happened to this place?" Kiro said, in shock, what happened the hell!? Just a month ago, it was the good old universe that they all loved to destroy and now look at it.

It's ruined.

"I don't know" Amaraus said, before smirking. "But this could actually be a good thing for us. If the planets have somehow been revived than isn't it good for us?"

"He's right" Martum said, making them both look at him. "There's more targets this time and perhaps some of them can actually fight back. Isn't it boring when, they all just stand there and they let you blast them?"

"True" Kiro said, "It gets boring when nobody puts up a fight so let's go" and all three went, in search for an ideal world to concur and destroy.

None of them had any idea that this won't come easy.

Ch 3: The Worlds that fight back?

The three gods went from planet to planet, trying to pick a planet that looked like it would blow up well and make a lot of noise and finally picked one.

They landed on Planet 'Meat', a planet that had long ago, being destroyed in canon in the time of Bardock but since everyone was so weak to even think of invading another planet that had nothing to offer and they too lived in fear, it didn't even cross their minds.

Where there used to be countless cracks on a dying planet full of species corpses, was now breaming with life, the white and purple, insect species was now booming and looking they were doing quite well for themselves.

But looks could be deceiving, if they had landed in a more open area instead of right in the middle of one of their cities. They would have been shocked to see battles going on between the inhabitants of the planet, their fast movements from going through countless battles was enough to make anyone sweat.

But they didn't so they largely underestimated them.

However, they were shocked enough, to see that instead of fear and acceptance of their coming death in their eyes, the moment they landed in the middle of the city, like they were so used too, the surroundings people turned their way before going about their day as if nothing happened.

Now they were peeved.

How dare these nothings brush them off like they were nothing!

It looks like they needed to retrain these people to remember their places.

"Hey, you!" Amaraus said, pointing to a woman who was walking passed with her child, only to be ignored.

But he was a big guy and didn't like being ignored and grabbed the women, making her drop her shopping bag.

"Mommy?" The small child said.

"Listen brat" Amaraus said, "I don't like being ignored so I think I'm going to teach you all a lesson that you won't forget. Your mother will be the start of many deaths" he threatened and all three of them expected the child and those around them to look at them fear in their eyes since they had a hostage and he was implying that he was going to kill them all.

But to their surprise, there was no fear in the child eyes, or in fact those around them, in fact there was.

Anticipation?

The kid actually had the gull to smirk and say. "If you wanted to fight me, all you had to do was ask, you don't have to take my mother hostage" going automatically into a stance than none of the gods recognised. "But be warned, I don't go down easily"

"What the fuc-"Amaraus, began only to find himself attacked by the white and purple miniature creature, he was forced to release the women to protect himself against the brat.

Both Kiro and Martum were shocked to see the child was actually winning, the kid's kicks and punches all had a huge force behind them and his movements spoke of experience.

"Go, MAMORU-KUN!" The boys own mother said, much to the three gods shock as a small crowd began to gather to enjoy the fight and place bets on who they thought was going to win.

"GET OF-ACK!" Amaraus pushed, only to get a punch through the stomach, powerful enough to coughed up blood.

"GO KID!" Most of the crowd cheered as the child, miraculous began to beat up a low level god without a hint of hesitation or remorse.

 _What the heck is going on!?_ Kiro thought, unable to believe his eyes, to his knowledge the inhabitancies of Planet Meat were nowhere near this violent, heck they weren't even fighters so there was no explanation for what he was seeing with his very own eyes.

A child was beating a god?

Impossible.

"*Cough Cough*" Amaraus coughed, trying to get away from the sico kid by taking to the air.

The kid took the skies as well and began to power up in mid-air, causing a shock wave, a Beam made out of KI began to form on his fingertips.

"Oh, hell no" Amaraus said, he know the next move was going to hurt.

A lot.

But before the attack could reach him, it was swatted away by Kiro and he got protected by Martum, causing a serious blow to his pride.

"Tch, how can you call yourself a god when you getting your ass handed to you by a kid?" Martum said, looking at his 'friend' in disbelief, seeing blood on the guy shirt and for once it was actually the guys own blood than the kids. Own.

"Who are you!?" The child said, stopping a few meters away. "Why have you interfere with this match?"

"Match?" Kiro said, the kid had mentioned that before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The kid said, "This is a fight, he channelled me, it's the basic law of this world so what your doing is considered shameful, but no matter" charging up a ball from his right hand, from KI, the small ball soon grow, planet size and all the Gods found themselves running to escape as the ball was thrown.

They barely escaped in time.

The kid was ready to go for another one but stopped when he saw all three had escaped.

They were all cowered who bring shame to the name of fights.

"Tch, cowered" he said, before heading back to his mother.

#Outside the Planet#

"What the heck was that!?" Martum said.

"That kid is bloody crazy!" Amaraus said, nursing his wounded body and pride. "How the hell did he have that much power!?"

"It's strange…" Kiro said, "This universe Meatjeans are not meant to be fighters"

"Well clearly that kid was" Martum said, wondering how it was possible that one of their own got beaten up.

"You could have both giving me a minute and I would have taken him down with ease" Amaraus said, "Buy you guys just had to step in."

"Oh, really?" Kiro said, quirking an eyebrow. "Because from our prospective, you were getting your ass kicked from a kid more than half your size and if we didn't step in you would have died." making Amaraus 'tch' and Martum grin.

"But don't worry" Kiro said, "We can find another planet where you can stroke your wounded ego"

"MY EGO ISN'T WOUNDED!" Amaraus shot back getting eyes from both of them that said 'Sure' in a very sarcastic manner. "Let's just get to another planet"

However, their luck was only going to get worse from there, the three gods going from planet to planet, trying to pick a fight but ended up getting their ass kicked by children, men and females both young and old and barely escaping with their lives.

None of them had ever felt so humiliated and if words got out than they would be the laughing stock of the whole God community.

"DAMN IT!" Amaraus yelled as he fired a Ki blast, towards a purple deer with three eyes who just happened to walk around, minding its own business.

None of them expected for the deer to use its high legs to kick the blast back to them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amaraus yelled, "RUN YOU IDIOT! RUN!" what the heck was that deer!?

They all just barely made it out in time, the blast destroyed several trees in the far distance.

"….The a-animals too?" Martum said, he couldn't believe it, he had gotten his ass kicked by an old couple, that was living in an old temple and now this, was he dreaming?

"What the heck is this!?" Kiro said, he too wasn't looking so fresh. "This Universe is supposed to be weak, a place where we gods blow off some steam! So why does it seem like every being in this universe seems to know how to fight!?"

"DAMN IT!" Amaraus yelled, how low can he sink!?

Suddenly Martum noticed something unusual and said. "Um, guys"

"WHAT!?" Amaraus said.

"What is that deer doing?" The god said, pointing to the same deer that had sent one of their attacks back at them.

Suddenly a red beam started to appear in between its antlers.

"Is it me or does that look like a Ki blast to you?" Martum said, deer weren't meant to be able to use so much KI.

Unfortunately, this one defied the law of reality and a beam was fired.

"HOLY SHIT!" They all dodged just in time and where the beam hit, a large part of the forest just disappeared.

The deer seeing that it missed, began to fire again.

"RUN!" Kiro yelled, as they all began to dodge for their lives, the deer was too trigger happy for their liking, never before, had they thought, that they would be running for their lives away because of a regular animal.

None of them were aware of the planets hunters laughing at them, seeing the so call 'almighty gods' running from a common deer.

#Another part of the Planet#

"DAMN IT!" Amaraus said.

"This is humiliating" Martum said, "We were supposed to win and blow stuff up. I didn't come here to get my ass kicked! I came here to do the ass kicking!"

"What the heck is this place?" Kiro said, it was like some kind of nightmare everything was going so wrong for them and he got the sneaky suspicion that they all, could have been killed at any time but instead their attackers were content with cause as much pain as possible.

"Hey, you" A deep voice said and they all turned to see a figure fast approaching them at remarkable speed when it was close enough, there in front of them was a creature that looked like a cross between a crocodile and a dragon, it's wings were on fire along with its tail.

They all stared at the unusual creature, not knowing what the heck it was.

"What are outsider, gods doing here?" The being said, "I know something was up, when I started getting reports from all over about you three going around and picking fights with people that you don't finish. It seems you came here without reading up on the rules of this universe and I'm afraid I have to educate you."

An all three gods suddenly looked very confident, this guy didn't look strong at all, they thought they could take him if they come at him at once.

Finally, a fight that they could win.

Too bad, they didn't learn the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its cover' or they were all secretly idiots.

"And who are you, to question a god?" Amaraus said, knowing he was a very low level god but the guy didn't need to know that.

As the other two went to circle around him.

"Me?" The being said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Ogita, this universes god of luck"

"A God?" Amaraus said, honestly surprised "I thought all of them were long dead but it looks like one survived…well just have to correct that"

"Dead?" Ogita said, he had no idea what they were talking about. "I don't know who fed you that lie but we are all still very much alive" getting shocked looks. "Anyway, I want to ask you all politely to leave or I'll throw you out"

"Like you can throw me out" Martum scoffed, he was itching to put this guy in this place and finally free his extremely damaged ego while Kiro got into a stance.

It was like an unspoken signal between the three gods, that were from Universe 4, as they all lunged at Ogita, who didn't look like he was going to move any time soon.

Kiro went to hit him from below, Amaraus went for a head on confrontation while Martum went for striking from behind, at speeds that would make tough experience fighters pale.

Only to miss.

Ogita hadn't moved.

"Huh?" They all said, as they all put some distance away from him before going again at high speed trying to connect to connect their attacks to their target.

But no matter what they did, all their attacks somehow missed, it didn't matter, fiscal or KI fuelled, they all missed.

"WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO HIT YOU!?" Amaraus yelled, shooting more KI blasts but they were all missing while Ogita still hadn't moved.

"He must be changing the direction of our attacks somehow." Kiro said.

"Wrong" The guy spoke for the first time since the fight.

"What?" Kiro said.

"Do you know, why, you can't hit me?" Ogita said, gaining their attention. "It's luck. No matter how much you train you can't hit the target one hundred percent of the time so it's down to luck. It can either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on certain conditions being met. Nobody has ever full mastered it. Until now. Now think of what would happen if you met someone who can control that luck 100% all the time? And reduce the chances of your attacks hitting me to 0%?"

Kiro eyes widen in shock, getting what the gu-he was punched in the gut by a incoming Ogita.

"ACK!"

"Kiro!" Both Amaraus and Martum yelled.

Kiro was hunched over coughing blood while Ogita was standing above with a blood encased fist.

"Now it's my turn" The person who they would soon call the "demon from hell" said, with a cold smirk.

As much as he wanted to kill them, he was told not to.

But he could injure them.

Very badly.

All those who were fighting all around them, ignored the shouts and bone chilling screams for help coming from the three gods as they were torn to shreds and any method of escape was unsuccessful because their luck had been reduced to 0.

After all it was a fight and it was none of their business.

#Universe 4#

In Universe 4, three guardians were waiting for their charges to come from Universe 12. It was tough looking after such low level gods especially when those above them had the habitat of flinging around their power and looking down on lesser gods.

With the amount of harassment that they all had to endure, it's no wonder they found pleasure in going to Universe 12 and releasing all of that pent up anger,

So imagine their shock to see all three of their charges appear barely alive and bloody at deaths door.

"Kiro-sama!"

"Amaraus-sama!"

"Martum-sama!"

All three of them rushed over only to wince, at the state of their charges.

"Who did this!?" Kiro guardian said, ready to hunt the person down, how dare they do this to his charge!

"C-Cistu" Kiro gasped, barely conscious, everywhere hurt, their attacker was just so vicious that he didn't stop even when they all begged him, promised to never come here again and tried to limp away.

It was just one brutal attack after another, their opponent was toying with them the whole time.

"Kiro?" His guardian said, glad that he was awake and still alive. "Who did this to you?" he asked ready to get revenge or die trying and Kiro mouth began to move to answer but it was too quiet to be heard so he leaned in closer.

Kiro whispered one word in his ear before the worst of the pain hit and he fainted because his body couldn't handle it.

"KIRO-SAMA!" Cistu said, shaking him like a mad man, he was barely alive.

"What did he say?" Martum guardian asked, turning to Cistu who said, one word, that will spark the greatest battle in all the twelve universe.

"Ogita"

And scene!

Next chapter, more gods come to the universe only to be beaten back. In the end a whole army of Gods are assembled to attack the rebelling Universe. Universe 12 God of Destruction is scary, Beerus just wants to eat cake, Radis shows up and is down-right insulting to Zeno, the King of All and everyone finds out, that someone can give the King the middle finger and still be around the following week. The day of the Battle of the Gods approaches. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Dragon Ball Franchise.

Enjoy!

As promised, all the three guardians of Universe 4 entered Universe 12 to get revenge on the god called 'Ogita'. What they didn't expect was the population that they tried to get information from, about the god, to take one look at the destruction they caused and turn on them.

All three barely escaped with their lives and joined their charges in bed rest, trying to heal from their wounds, they were all too injured to warn anyone else about the ruthlessness of Universe 12.

So gods from the other universes that came to blow off some steam found out the hard way, they suffering the same fate as Universe 4, but this time those gods had friends in high places who could warn the others, the rebel of Universe 12 spread throughout the whole god network.

Those who thought, that the stories of Gods being hospitalised by the weak Universe 12, were a joke, went to the Universe themselves, expecting to find a weak and pitiful Universe.

However, they all came back, on death's door and by that time, the rest of the gods start to have serious alarm bells.

A weak and nobody universe was beating Gods up to the point they were at death door?

As expected, many of the god's didn't like, the idea that Universe 12 was rebelling, they counted on that Universe to relieve stress, from the day and now they were fighting back.

They were supposed to stand there and take the abuse!

"Tereus, you ass" Dabdon, the god of water said.

The guy, himself, looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?" Tereus said.

"You killed Jizta, my ass!" Dabdon yelled.

"What does Jizta have to do with this?" Tereus said, why was Dabdon upset about a woman who was long dead?

"Did you know that Jizta is still alive and walking?" Dabdon said, getting a shocked look from the god.

"Impossible!" Tereus said, he had sliced off the women head himself after a couple of minutes of fighting, himself. "I saw her die with my own eyes! I sliced off her head myself!"

"Well obviously you didn't do a good job of killing her" Dabdon said, with distain. "I just saw her in Universe 12, alive and well. I got out before she could spot me"

"Damn women" Tereus tched, "Why can't she stay dead?"

"And that's not all" Dabdon said, causing Tereus to look at him one more. "All the gods that were reported to be killed years ago, are all alive and kicking, some, even have new forms"

"WHAT!" Tereus said, every single one of them was alive!?

"Not only that but the Universe as a whole seems to have undergone a transformation" Dabdon, said, "Its seems like, every living being on that Universe knows how to fight even the god damn animals! It's a wonder that anyone hasn't died yet, what with little kids beating the snot out of us gods"

"Y-Your serious!?" Tereus said, his friends wasn't a liar, so it must be true.

"The Universe is become too strong" Dabdon said, "Before we even know it, so a weak Universe will be the strongest out of all of the universes and they might start coming after us to get back at us, for treating them like shit for countless years. If we don't do something soon, we'll all be living in fear of Universe 12 all our lives!"

"Damn" Tereus said, thinking about a reality ruled by Universe 12, it had never crossed his mind before and he didn't like the image his mind was making and said "So what do you suggest we do, old friend?" knowing that he had a plan.

"Well…" Dabdon began.

Meanwhile in Universe 12, in a pocket dimension in a very impressive looking castle, Radis the god of reality let out a groan in his sleep.

Even in his dreams, he could feel that things were about to get troublesome.

Ch 4: Universe 12 declares freedom

Radis was right to groan because 100 years after the first gods, came into his universe only to get their ass kicked, something huge passed through the barrier between universe.

And this something, was a large group made out of gods from universe 1-11 and those who could match blows with a god, they all looking ready to fight and reduce everything to ash.

Too bad, Universe 12 gods had predicted this and before they all know what was happening, a large barrier was put around them, blocking them out from reaching any planets nearby, much to their frustration until they saw one by one, previously dead gods began to enter the barrier, along with some gods that nobody had seen before.

"So it's true" Whis said, having trailed behind the other's, there was no way that something this big wasn't going to attract his attention. "There really is a fight between gods here"

"Whis, wasn't this Universe a lot nicer than when we visited a long time, ago?" Beerus, the god of destruction for universe 7 said, someone had obviously done some serious redecorating, it was better and livelier.

It made him want to destroy it.

"The overall atmosphere has completely different from the last time we were here" Whis said, "I wonder what happened?" he said and the air in this universe felt weird, it was like they just entered into a time rappel but at the same time it was completely different.

"Hey, I'm hungry" Beerus said, "Did you bring any snacks?"

"Of course Beerus-sama" Whis said, "I've prepared food while we watch" teleporting them outside the barrier.

None of them realised that the only reason they could do that, when others couldn't, was because they were allowed to, neither of them had any intention to cause harm to the Universe unlike the others.

He couldn't be the God of Destruction in this Universe.

Speaking of God of Destruction.

Both of them felt the space around them shift as something powerful and dark made its way passed them.

They were all surprised to see it was a Saiyan, with look dark hair and purple glowing eyes, it had been drawn to the feeling of so many gods in one place, the darkness around him was no joke and on his face was the cruellest smirk either of them had ever seen on a person.

There was no doubt in their mind that this was Universe 12, God of Destruction and it entered the barrier with a very eager expression to slaughter as many gods as it could.

"So that's Universe 12, God of Destruction" Beerus said, feeling very interested.

"Well, he's a powerful one" Whis said, he could feel the cruelty and eagerness to destroy everything in his path in the being, perfect for the God of Destruction role.

"Whis, be honest with me" Beerus said, "If we were to fight, who do you think will win?" not that he was worried or anything and Whiz know it too.

But why did they feel like he was hiding more power, than the one rolling off him in waves?

"Of course, you, Beerus-sama" Whis said, always the faithful servant. "Nobody can beat you"

Beerus-sama said nothing, but he was itching to fight the god since he got the strong feeling that he would finally get a god fight.

# Inside the Barrier#

Inside the Barrier was a sight that you would never see in a life time, the Gods of Universe 12, were facing down against the Gods of all eleven universes.

Some wanted revenge for their friends and rivals who were beating to death doors, others wanted to put Universe 12 back in its place while most wanted a good fight.

The God Ogita was the first to come forward to represent Universe 12.

"Leave" He said.

"Like hell we will" Dabdon said, "This Universe is getting to strong to be good and we intend to correct that. Besides a lot of our friends have been hospitalised by one of you so we can't just let it slid"

"Jizta, you bitch" Tereus said, from a far, "so you were alive all this time!" seeing the women and the women gave him a blank look and said.

"Who are you?" The women said, looking at him up and down angering him. "Are you one of the gods that I beat up some years back?"

"Like hell I am!" Tereus said, how dare this woman act like she didn't know him and began to gather up KI. "I'll knock you around to make you remember, bitch!"

"Very well" Ogita said, ignoring the two. "It doesn't look like any of you, are going to leave quietly and you clearly have wrong intention so by the law of this Universe, we can kill you." Before closing his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, they were all shocked to find his pupils were now slits.

" **You will all die and none of you will leave this please….ALIVE.** "

And before anyone could realise what was happening, Dabdon arm was missing and in the hands of Ogita, the gods screamed only to be silence by a kicked to the jaw, looking around, Ogita wasn't the only one that began to move.

Ki blasts began to be fired from all of Universe 12 and the Gods from the eleven universe found themselves on the defensive, immediately.

The first to die, was killed by Universe 12 god of destruction, by his own aura which was like a vampire, it fed off from fear and sucked it dry.

And there was plenty of fear around him.

Most could only watch In horror as their own comrades were reduced to lifeless husks with no life by a cold and cruel, god.

The scene in the barrier quickly began one resembling a blood bath, they were shocked at Universe 12 strength, none of them thought that Universe 12 could have gotten so strong as many found themselves running for their lives.

Low level gods began to die in their thousands as screams of both rage and fear filled the air, making those around them shiver in fear.

Beerus gulped, wondering how you would describe the bloodbath of gods in front of him.

"Aren't you glad, were not in the barrier, Beerus-sama?" Whis said, looking a bit pale and unable to finish his sandwich as a flying head hit the barrier in front of him.

It truly looked like Universe 12, was going to end the battle, reducing the number of gods in each Universe permanently when a voice that nobody expected to hear, shouted.

"STOP!"

All activity around, froze, as everyone turned to the voice who dared to interrupt, only for most to stiffen in fear at the sight of Zeno, nickname 'The King of All' along with his two body guards in the middle.

Beerus eyes grow round, in shock and fear and so did all the other gods from Universe 1 -11.

But not Universe 12.

Ogita, just turned back around, and punched a nearby god, completely ignoring the new arrivals.

"What the heck are you doing you sico!?" The god said, "The King told you to stop!"

"What King?" Ogita said, shocking those from Universe 1-11. "All I see is a little squirt protected by big guys and even if he was a king, he's no king of mine and I think, I speak for all of us from Universe 12. We've already got a ruler so why should we bow down to a squirt with a deep pocket?"

Everyone looked around to find all the Universe 12 gods, looking like they truly did not care that they were in Zeno presence.

"These, people are crazy!" Beerus said, there was no way, they were getting away with insulting Zeno-sama! They will be, all dead within an hour!

But instead of declaring that the Universe will be destroyed in an hour time, Zeno said. "If I'm not your leader then who is? I was not aware that Universe 12 defected."

And just than the world itself seemed to ripple as a hole in space literally opened up and out came two figures.

Those who didn't know what Universe 12 ruler looked like, were stunned to find a Saiyan teen with sharp red eyes come out in, a light blue night gown complete with cap, looking like he had just been woken up beside a tall dark figure with a solid black staff and ominous eyes.

"YAWN!" The young 'teen' Saiyan said, stretching and scratching his back seemly not noticing the gods and very important people staring at him in disbelief nor did he care.

Radis hovered towards them, still scratching himself in certain places before the 'King of all' and his body guards, whose eyes narrowed dangerously at the brat who dared to show up in such attire before the King.

Many thought this boy had a death wish.

Radis finally scratched the itch and looked around, to see disbelieving faces staring at him before he saw the barrier and said. "What the heck is going on here? I was having a very nice nap before I was woken by the sound of screams and expositions!"

The black clocked figure looked around at the dead corps at the bottom of the barrier wondering if he could take them now or later.

To everyone surprised all the gods from Universe 12, immediately humbled themselves before the teenager.

"Radis-sama, It was not our, intention to wake you" Ogita said, in a tone that nobody had heard of before, from the person who spoke with such authority in his voice until now, making more than one person stare at him like he grow two heads.

"Well you did" Radis said, making the guy flinch, turning to the child that nobody had paid attention to the last ten minutes which was a miracle and asked, quite rudely. "Who the hell are you brat?"

"SUCH DISRESPECT!" One Zeno's guards said, ready to execute him where he stood.

"Oh, buzz off, bean stalk" Radis said, shocking the guard and everyone else from the other universes. "I'm talking to the brat not you. Tell me, what's a weakling such as you, doing in my universe? What business do you have here?"

 _This person is so dead!_ All of the gods from Universe 1-11 thought, they couldn't believe that someone would be so disrespectful to the king.

Naturally, Zeno didn't like how he was being talking down but decided to hummer the guy before he blow the Universe up and said. "Your Universe? So you're the reason for the change here."

"So what?" Radis said, while Death struggle to keep his laughter in. "You may have authority over the other universes but you have none in this one. So take all your gods and leave or I'll make you leave by force if I have to"

And that was it, one of Zeno guards couldn't take it anymore and attacked him with a spear at speeds nobody could see except for a few.

Radis sighed, waiting for the spear to become visible so that everyone could see and just as it was about to strike him.

The guard found the same spear he was holding, deep within his chest.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the guard let out, in pain, it hurt so much!

More than one eye, widen in shock.

"You know, only a morn stabs their own stomach with their own weapon" Radis said, not caring that a person was screaming in pain in front of him.

The Guard wound suddenly closed up and with a look of madness, the guard got up and turned around and attack his fellow guard.

"W-Ack!" The other clearly hadn't seen it coming and neither did anyone else.

"For Radis-sama!" The guard who attacked yelled.

Everyone could only watch in shock as one guard turned on the other.

"What the heck is happening?" Beerus said, why was one guard attacking the other? While Whis tried to understand what was happening in front of him and how it came about.

The guard stopped attack and the look of madness left his eyes, he blinked seeing his comrade in front of him and he was holding his spear directed at his comrade, the last thing he remembered was attacking the person who dared to insult his King.

"What happened?" He said, and that was what most wanted to know.

"What did you do" Zeno said, turning to the guy who was beginning to irritate him. "You did something to him, didn't you?" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"..Maybe?" Radis said, innocently before turning to one of the guard and said. "I fixed that wound for you"

"Um" The guard said, looking down and to his shock there was sign of the wound.

"And to answer your question" He said, turning to the brat. "I don't think you would like it if I told you about my ability. It's quite frightening and I think I'm going to keep it a secret for a little while. All you need to know is that I have the power to rip everything away from you in the single moment. You'll be gone like 'Puff'" doing the gesture. "And nobody will ever know you existed" his smile did not calm anyone. "So I suggest you get off your high horse and treat me with respect you stuck up little rich kid" his eyes glittering dangerously before declaring.

"I will kill, each and everything you hold dare, by the time I'm done with you. Gods themselves will be hunting you down for enjoyment"

And just than one of the gods from Universe 8, began to charge up a KI blast towards the Kings own form but nobody looked ready to stop him.

Nobody protested.

Nobody moved.

At least ten gods should have tackled the man but instead everyone gave him a look of glee.

Even his own guards.

The attack was released and it slammed into him, he was hurt and bleeding on the floor and nobody cared.

And then suddenly he was back on his feet, but blood was still on his clothes and everything went back too normal.

Was that a powerful illusion?

No.

The blood on his clothes were still there and for once in his life.

He felt fear.

The King know, this person was beyond him.

This person could literal strip everything he had from him and for the first time in his life, he humbled himself and said.

"Radis-san, please except my deepest apologises"

Everyone who know Zeno, understandably looked at the child in shock.

The King was apologising!?

"I'm sorry that my people woke you up from your rest, Radis-san" The child said, while many looked ready to faint. "My people acted without my permission and I'm prepared to take full responsibly for it and I assure you, that my people won't bother you ever again, if you wish."

"K-King-sama!" Both his guards said, the King was apologising to this ape!?

What the hell happened!?

"Please do" Radis said, it seems the brat learnt his lesson. "However you people can still come over but please, call like a normal person, I want to be informed. This Universe is not yours, this is mine and that means you ask me for permission before you decide to do anything here"

"Right" The boy said, he didn't like it but he didn't want to die for real this time, while many looked on with disbelief.

"Now take your people and leave" Radis said.

But nobody made a move, in fact most looked ready to fight him on it.

However, when every single one of them blinked, they found themselves in their own respective Universes with wounds that would make any doctor faint.

They all doubled in pain not even Beerus and Whis was spared.

"ACK!"

 _On that day, Universe 12 had became independent._

And scene!

Next chapter, time flies by in Universe 12 and it's become a place that is feared by all. Universe 12 version of the Z fighters are born, along with an invitation from a very humble Zeno, asking if the Universe will participate in his tournament and Radis decides to send out alternate reality Goten to Universe 7 earth to scout any high power levels. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

To say Universe 12, was something to be feared, would be an understatement of a life time.

The unsuspected beating that not only the Gods on that day suffered but also the King of All and his guards spread throughout of all twelve universes.

The day that established dominance, was something that made Universe 1-11 cringe while Universe 12 celebrated their independence from the other Universes.

Every year on that particular day, the whole Universe hosted a giant festival that they called 'Shōri no hi' which translates to 'The Day of Victory' where numerus races re-act the day of celebration, while obviously painting the battle favourable in the Universe own light.

Singing and dancing were also including in some versions, it was a time of enjoyment to all and was highly looked forward too as the most celebrated festival of the year.

It established in everyone's mind that their Universe was the best out of all twelve.

This festive was one of the main things that separated them from the other universes, there was no other festival like it out there and there were only rumours of the festival whispered to other universes.

As expected, the Universe history was sharply different from Universe 7, where Goku and the other's lived.

The Saiyans never went around destroying planets because they never felt the need for destruction, they only felt the urge to search for a good fight, Freezer never visited the planet so the people were never enslaved there, the 'fight' that destroyed the planet as a whole never happened.

Barack never became the first super Saiyan, since there was no need, however the stage of the Super Saiyan was discovered by accident, when an Saiyan old women got angry with her disobeying grandchildren and ended up transforming into one.

It was a hilarious story but it proved to the whole race that they could reach a higher level than the one they were all currently at, the old women was, more than happy to pass on the secrets of being a super Saiyan before she died.

Her teaching spread to all and by the time, Son Kakarot was born, being a super Saiyan was a natural thing amongst the race, because when it was discovered that they could go beyond their current forms, they all trained to reach even beyond that state.

As a result, of the rise of the Super Saiyans, other races had to train just as hard so they wouldn't be left in the dust, this lead to a whole Universe evolution.

It became casual for children to be as powerful as a Super Saiyan 2 or over, Saiyan genes or not.

It was truly a universe were only the monsters lived.

Kakarot was never sent to earth as a baby so he never met Grandpa Gohan or lost his memory, he never met a boy name Krilln or fell in love with the earth, he was raised as a fully blooded Saiyan alongside a loving family.

However, he and Vegeta were childhood friends, rival and sparing, partner since his family was close to the Royal Family.

In a twist of fate, he did meet a women called, Chi Chi but she wasn't human, she was part of a race that could see a person hidden power and judge accurately, but even though she could clearly see he was stronger than her, she still challenged him to a fight.

As expected she lost, badly but instead of giving up, she kept on pursing him.

Kakarot was amazed that such a woman, who was weaker than him had such guts so much will power to always get up, no matter how many times he put her down and one thing led to another.

Before he know it, not only was he sleeping with her but he was also married to her.

A marriage between two different races wasn't a rear thing, in fact half-bloods proved that they could become even more powerful that their full blooded parents.

But nobody saw it coming when Vegeta, ended up marrying a human woman with blue hair and an attitude to match.

As expected, Chi Chi became pregnant with a boy, they called him "Son Kakarot Junior", he was the spitting image of Goku except he had his grandfather headband.

A couple of years later, Vegeta and Bulma had their first child, which they named "Trunks", there was no such thing as Cell so the Earth was never in danger.

However, they never lacked experience in life and death situations because like everyone else in the different universes, there were people born, who thought Fighting wasn't enough and sort out to take over the whole the universe.

However, they quickly learned that there was always someone stronger than them out there and found themselves clinging onto life weeks later, 'mysteriously', only then did their followers abandon them the moment it became clear that they were following a weak leader.

The Briefs family also had another son, he had his mother face but instead of blue hair like Trunks he had pink hair who they named 'Absalom', they all swore that Kakarot personality had somehow infected their second son, when he was born because he was just as big of an idiot as Kakarot.

While the man himself, found it both amusing and was overjoyed to find a new eating partner.

Then came the last of the family.

Goten Son.

Goten Son had been born with his mother ability to see the hidden power in every one he met, this made him useful for accurately judging his opponent and making a spy network.

Goten Son had been alive for 16 years when, while he flying back home, he changed coursed, he remembered that he had received a call from none of them 'Radis-sama' and found himself on one knee in front of a large thrown that housed, the one person who single handily caused Universe 12 independence.

Radis, the God of Reality.

"Radis-sama, how can I serve you?" He said.

Ch 5: Spy Master Goten

To say Radis was shocked that Goten, existed in this Universe would be the understatement of a life time, he had been fully prepared to never see hide or hair of the Son family along with the Briefs, which would have been a sin in itself.

He had just called for the best Spy master in the Universe, he didn't expect for a member of the Son family to show up especially not the youngest of them all, Son Goten.

"Radis-sama, how can I serve you?" The teen said, having inherited his grandfather hair in a black shirt, black jeans and shoes, he was secretly glad that he didn't meet, Radis-sama in normal casual clothes.

"Son Goten, are you the best spy master in the Universe?" Radis said, inwardly surprised, who would have thought that Son Goten had the makings of becoming a spy master, but this guy was obviously very different from the other he know on the show, very calm and collected.

"…I wouldn't call myself the best in the universe.." Goten said, not wanting to toot his own horn, those who do find themselves in deep trouble when they are faced with a situation that they couldn't possibly handle.

"Is that so.." Radis said, leaning forward. "However I acquire your services. A few weeks ago, I received a letter from Zeno." He was practically the only one in all twelves universes to call the King of All, that and not find his head on a stake the next morning. "He's hosting a torment that will involve all the universes and has sent a letter asking, if my universe will like to participate. Of course, how can I turn down such a request when it's was written so nicely" while mentally saying it was because the brat feared him.

And Goten felt his blood boil with excitement, the drive to fight was deep rooted in his vein's as the very thought of facing off with only the strongest of the other universes, establishing the fact that Universe 12 was indeed the strongest universe there was.

"I have not reveal this to the public yet" Radis continued. "Competitions, that will decide who will represent this Universe will be held in two months from now but first, you must understand that I need to know about the competition that we might be up against and I need you to check out the strongest fighters in each universe. Your abilities will be useful in gathering information"

 _So he wants my abilities to determine the strength of the opponent._ Goten thought.

"If you choose to accept, you will be rewarded handsomely for your efforts" Radis said, already knowing the answer just by looking into Goten eyes. "Your first mission will be to check out the strongest from Universe 7, here is a list" throwing a card to him which Goten caught.

Goten looked it over and saw two guys who looked like his dad and Uncle, a namekian, a guy who looked like his big brother but was wearing some ridiculous helmet and custom, a shorty with hair problems and a blond hair chick.

"Of course that can't be all of them" Radis said, "If you feel any high level KI's and their not on the list than feel free to add them to the list, once you've checked them out"

"Yes, Raid-sama" Goten said.

"You may go" He said.

"Thank you, Raid-sama" Goten said, bowing before he left.

Not even seconds after he left, Death showed his face.

"He looks like a trust worthy young man" The being said.

"Well of course" Radis said, "He is Son Goku son after all, no matter what form he takes"

# 2 days later#

Son Goten, excitedly announced to his family that he will be going from Universe to Universe on a top secret mission, of course his family wanted him to be ready for anything the other universe might throw at him and trained him hard enough so he would only stay in bed for a day.

He was provided a wrist band that allowed him to transport to different universes and pass through the barrier between Universes.

The Trip was very uncomfortable and he was made to read up on each universes style of clothes especially, Universe 7 earth, so that he didn't stand out.

It was like he just passed through a straw and he made sure to immediately mask his KI so that it was Universe 7 Civilian level which was so pathetic, never had he felt such a low power level and having his KI surpassed so much, made his power itch underneath his skin wanting to get out and burst free.

His expectation of Universe 7 was already low and was proving too high.

He was dressed in a yellow cardigan with blue jeans, green trainers and a blue hat.

That's when he felt it.

The KI of two gods and immediately rushed to the direction, he noticed that as he got closer, he noticed that there was a group of people that had high levels of KI, near the two gods and wondered if any of his targets were there.

He came across a huge mansion of a house surrounded by gates, his tail tucked uncomfortable in his pants, he know fully well that whoever was inside had sensed him as he tried to find a way inside the building without looking too suspicious and decided to go through the front gate instead of climbing on the wall's.

All the Z fighters and their families plus future Trunks, Beerus and Whis stood there and listened as feet want from one end to another before opting to go through the front gate.

They all listened as the sound came closer until they could all see the figure of a young man, the young man stopped meters away from them all of them as they all looked him curiously.

They were all surprised to feel how familiar the guy's own KI was, only to turn and stare at the youngest of them all.

Son Goten.

The Young man removed his hat and smothered his hair down but it was useless as always, to reveal a face identical to Goku's own but his hair was that of his grandfathers, Barack.

The gods weren't the only one surprised at the appearance of the young male.

Goten inwardly took a huge gulp and swallowed his pride and immediately bowed his head and said.

"GOKU-SAN, PLEASE SPAR WITH ME!"

Only to get.

"Huh?"

And scene!

I won't give any summary for the next chapter, you'll just have to find out yourself, all I can tell you is that Goku and the others are in for a huge wakeup call, so big that they are forced to realise that not all the Universes where on the same level as Universe 6, Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

"GOKU-SAN, PLEASE SPAR WITH ME!"

Only to get.

"Huh?" Was said by practically everybody.

Goten rubbed the back of his head and smiled just how Goku would have, his smile was identical to the Saiyans own which in itself was extremely creepy to everyone else.

"Right… I have, introduced myself yet" Goten said, before bowing. "My name is GOTEN SON, a residents of Universe 4." He lied before he saw Beerus and Whis, two gods that were there on that day and didn't have to fake his excitement when he said. "BEERUS-SAMA!"

Beerus blinked owlishly, Goten was suddenly in front of him, blocking his sun light with a paper and pen.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Goten said, squealing like a fan boy. "Mr Beerus-san, would you be so kind as to sign my photograph?" he said, turning a sheet of paper around to show a picture of Beerus much to everyone surprise. "can you sign it, pretty please?"

He ignored the whisper that said. "He's your son, alright…"

Goten himself, hated acting like this but he needed to play the role of a fool or he wouldn't get any information from them and his mission would be a bust.

Beerus looked torn between being both flattered and highly suspicious of the person in front of him but then he saw the eyes that were exactly like Goku and thought, someone with Goku eyes can't be sneaky even if he wanted too and took the paper and pen.

The god had no idea, that the moment he touched Goten skin, a small card in the teens back pocket began to fill itself with his basic information.

"Thank you, Beerus-san" Goten said, taking the photo back and wondered if he should burn it later or maybe sell it for a price, since it was signed by a god that was there on that day before turning to Goku and said. "So Goku-san, will you Spar with me? Even though I'm from another Universe, I heard I'm pretty weak but I want to see how I will face against someone like you."

Some were shocked but others just had their suspicion confirmed, so he wasn't a time traveller like Future Trunks.

"Spar?" Goku said, thinking about saying.

"Sure."

Fighting someone from another universe sounded fun.

"Great" Goten said, with a smile.

That's _just_ great.

Ch 6: A rude awakening.

To say Goku was confident about this fight, would be an understatement, after going one on one against Black Goku and almost beating him in just his super Saiyan form, he got a serious ego boost after the beating he got from Hit, the number one assassin of Universe 6.

Now that guy could kick ass.

If the other universe were like Universe 6, then he would have no problem going up against them in a couple of months or years times, since the tournament date hadn't been released yet and he sensed no ill intention in his opponent.

To think he would be facing his youngest son from another Universe, who would have thought.

Both Goku and Goten stood far away from the city, were there were only rocks from miles around, Goten tail was free from the death trap of a trousers much to everyone surprise to find that he had kept his tail.

It made them wonder if he transformed into a big ape when it was the full moon like they did or did the race not have that problem.

Goten, Trunk and future Trunks watch with anticipation from a same distance away.

Little Goten marvelled at seeing an older version of himself and wonder if he was how strong he was, he and little trunks were placing bets of the young men's limit until he caved in.

After all, there was no way Goku could lose.

Vegeta and Piccolo watched with narrow eyes, wondering what the Universe traveller was up too, they didn't believe for one minute that someone would cross through a Universes just to spar someone.

While Beerus and Whis were trying to figure out, how this Goten could cross Universes, when a god had the power to do so, it was in the rules of the very fabric of reality and Goten was defiantly no god.

"Are you ready?" Goku said, getting into a stance.

"Yes, Goku-san" Goten said, just standing there much to everyone surprise that he didn't go into a stance. "I'm ready"

Goku clenched every muscle in his body before releasing all that pent up energy in one single burst, dashing forward toward Goten who just stood there seemly not being able to keep up with Goku speed.

All of them expected for Goten to go flying when Goku made a punch directly to his face.

Two arms shot up, catching both of Goku arms in a single moment.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said, they were all shocked by these turn of events, Goku including.

Goku tried to get his hands away but found out that he was being held together by an invisible force, so he twisted his body around to deliver a kick to the face.

Goten let go off Goku arms before the kick could hit and effortlessly took a step back, Goku kick just missing him by a hair.

Goku immediately put some distance between them.

Goten continued to stand there with a calm expression on his face.

"Your pretty good" Goku said, praising him "It looks like I don't have to go easy on you" powering up to, Super Saiyan one, not knowing Goten was inwardly smirking as Goku own card began to be fill itself in with his power level at Super Saiyan 1.

 _Goku-san, I'm not surprised you reach Super Saiyan 1, I'll be disappointed if you don't at least get here, however at this level, a normal child from my universe would still kick your ass._ Goten thought, he needed to see everything that Son Goku had to offer.

He gave the golden Saiyan man a look of fake awe, as if it was his first time seeing a Super Saiyan.

"Here I come" Goku said, not knowing that he was currently the power level of a Universe 12, baby or toddler before lunging for Goten.

Goten dodged Goku first attack much to everyone surprise, but Goku wasn't done with his attack and released a succession of furry punches but Goten dodged all of them, it was clear to any onlooker that the teen could see Goku's attacks and was dodging effortlessly.

"H-He's dodging an a Super Saiyan attack without being a Super Saiyan, you've got to be kidding me!" Kilian said, in shock and he wasn't the only one, having thought it was impossible.

But things were about to get more ridiculous when Goku powered up to, Super Saiyan 2.

The level of a normal Universe 12 child.

"Let's see you dodge this" Goku said, lunging forward but this time Goten didn't merely dodge, he attacked back.

Before Goku couldn't even realise what was happening, he was backhanded into a nearby boulder while everyone could only gawk and look on in shock.

"D-Did he just?" Future Trunks said, shocked.

Goten merely looked at Goku who was stuck in a boulder and said. "Come on Goku, I know you won't be put down by a mare attack like this." and he was right, Goku quickly shook the rock off of himself and blasted forward.

Goten disappeared along with Goku.

Those who were used to this level of speed, gasp at the sight of a normal looking Goten matching blows with Super Saiyan 2 Goku.

This kid was weak their ass!

The flurry of punches was stopped by Goten back kicking Goku to the ground much to everyone shock.

Only for it to get worse, when Goku found that his super Saiyan 2 transformation was gone much to everyone surprise.

"Goku…I'm sure you got more than that" Goten said, landing on the ground, he know this wasn't it, Goku still hadn't tapped into his full power level.

Goku smirked, this kid was good and thought he would go Super Saiyan 3.

Seeing the transformation, Goten did something that they were sure he couldn't do a second ago.

He transformed into a Super Saiyan but this time, there was no screaming until someone ear drums burst like everyone else, which was a major difference between the two universes, along with his tail was now golden.

"He can go Super Saiyan to?" Future Trunk said, in shock.

"Goku" Goten said, getting Goku attention as the man turned to him. "I apologies, I told you a huge lie from the start"

"Huh?" Goku said, while a couple of people's eyes narrowed, they know the young man was suspicious from the beginning.

"My name is Goten Son but I'm not from Universe 4" Goten said, "I'm actually Goten Son from Universe 12"

Beerus and Whis gasped the loudest, while the rest gave them surprised looks.

Universe 12!?

The two Gods, remembered all too well, the days that had them stuck in bed nursing wounds that weren't there a second ago.

If this kid was from Universe 12, then this kid was a monster.

The Spar suddenly looked a lot more serious than it was a second ago, while the rest wondered, what was so special about Universe 12 if both Whis and Beerus suddenly looked so serious.

"Goku, I will tell you this" Goten said, "At your current power level, you don't have the strength to win against me and I'm not even in the Top 50" shocking Goku and many other's. "I can walk away from this now while you still can"

Goku suddenly looked serious, he turned into Super Saiyan Blue and said. "Well you don't know until I try" charging up his KI, now he was being underestimated.

What he didn't expect was the swift kick to the side along with a swift kick to the right leg before Goten delivered another kick to his stomach.

All in a tenth of a second.

Goku coughed up blond, his transformation gone as soon as it came.

Goku was in so much pain that he couldn't move and every movement hurt a lot, Piccolo and the others could only look on in shock as Goku cried in pain, Goten face no longer looked as friendly as before.

In fact, he looked like a completely different person.

"Like I said, Goku. At your currently level, Universe 12 will destroy you." Goten said, crouching down to Goku eye level, "If your satisfied with your current strength than don't even bother entering the King of All tournament, you'll just humiliate yourself. If you think Universe 12 is the same as Universe 6, then your greatly mistaken. In fact, being compared to those weakling is just plain insulting, don't you dare fight like you fought today, not many people liked to be looked down upon, in fact most would have killed you before you realised your mistake. You were lucky that it was me your fought and not someone else."

To think, in another universe his own son was stronger than he was.

Goten normal clothes transformer into a black cloak, on his wrist was a universe jumper that only the gods were allowed to use, on the side of his face was a high tech Capsule corps future ear communicator.

They were all were shocked to see his transformation.

As Goten pressed a button on the communicator and said. "I'm done here, this Universe is deemed no threat" making several people grit their teeth, none of them know that some time when he and Goku were fight, Goten had broken off flow towards them, touching each and everyone one of them while taking some of their KI so he would know, when they were getting stronger. "Proceeding to the Next Universe"

And with that he was gone.

Leaving them all staring at the space he used to be in shock.

"…I didn't think, one of them would come here" Beerus said, after a while.

"I'm not surprised that they will take part in the tournament" Whis said, "I was kind of hopping that they would ignore the Kings of All invention but now, seeing that they will be joining, Goku clearly needs to get stronger. Who knows what monsters lark in that Universe."

"Beerus-sama, I think, we all need to know what's so special about Universe 12?" Piccolo said, the way they were talking, it seemed like that kid that bore Goten name, came from a very dangerous place.0

"It's understandable, we were hoping that they wouldn't join this tournament but since it's became clear that they will be joining, I believe we need to fill you all of the terror of Universe 12" Beerus said, getting everyone attention.

"Everyone, what makes Universe 12 so special" Whis began, "Is that, there are the only universe out of all 12 universes, to give the King of All the middle finger and get away with it. In fact, the King of All fears that Universe, especially" shocking them all.

"In fact, it's the only universe that the King has no power over, as a result, it's governed by a completely different power" Whis said, "It's governed by one single person"

"But what makes Universe 12 so dangerous?" Bulma asked, it didn't sound so bad to her.

"It's because, the one person in charge" Beerus answered her.

"Is the sole reason, why Gods themselves, fear Universe 12."

And scene!

Next chapter, Beerus and Whis inform Goku and the others about Universe 12 known history and why the Universe is deemed so dangerous, Meanwhile Goten continues his mission to collect data on all the best fighters in all 11 Universes before the grand tournament in Universe 12 starts. Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Goten sighed, as he teleported to Universe 6, he was deeply disappointed in Universe 7, he had hoped that the guy who looked like his dad, would give him a hard fight only to be disappointed in the difference between his own father and the Universe 7 version.

And the other Universes weren't better.

He landed on Universe 6 version of Planet Sadala, having felt the presence of a Saiyan that had the strongest power level out of all the low power levels, he had been from one Universe to the next for a few weeks now.

Later he will check out the other power levels, he felt on the way to the planet, especially the one that was expertly trying to hide their own power level.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had grown, up sensing power levels like his mother than he wouldn't have felt that person power level at all, it proved that whoever was trying to hide their power level was very skilled in doing so.

Perhaps he can finally get a decent fight in this Universe?

Meanwhile back in Universe 7, Goku and the others were gathered in the Briefs home to hear about the Universe that the other Goten had apparently come from.

The Universe were only monsters are born.

Ch 7: Universe 12 full History.

Beerus, took a bite of the delicious sandwich that was made for him by the blue, haired, female human, as always, her cooking was something else entirely, while everyone waited in anticipation for him to finish his snack.

Nobody dared to interrupt him while he was eating, they all thought about the beating Goku unexpected was delivered at the hands of the another version of Goten.

What bothered them all, was the way, they Goku had been beaten like he was nothing more than a child, going up against a beast.

Two minutes later, Beerus had finally finished his sandwich and dusted off the plate full of crumbs and said. "Whis, why are here again?"

Everyone pretty much sweat dropped.

"Beerus-sama, you said you were going to explain about Universe 12" Whis, his ever loyal guardian said.

"Right" Beerus said, "Can't you do it? It feels too troublesome to explain"

"I cannot, you specifically said, that you would do it personally" Whis said, making Beerus frown as he recalled he did remember saying something like that and said.

"Very well, then" Beerus said, as they all couldn't help but think, finally. "As you know all, the Saiyan from a week ago was from Universe 12. Universe 12, is a very dangerous place even for us Gods"

"But why?" Gohan said, having been filled in.

"To understand that, you have to start from the very beginning" Beerus said, "In the very beginning Universe 12, was actually the weakest of all 12 Universes"

Surprising the Z fighters and Goku, they all remembered how Universe 12 Goten fought, he was clearly an expert fighter who had lots of battle experience, he could even turn into a Super Saiyan which Universe 6 could not until that tournament.

"Well that's, clearly not the case now" Krilln said, making them all nodded in agreement.

Something clearly must have happened.

"Your right, in the beginning Universe 12, was no were near that strong, they didn't even count as a proper Universe" Beerus continued. "That Universe was more a stress reliever for the Gods of other Universe's, a place were gods could go and relieve the stress of the day, everyone and everything in the Universe was target practise for us gods" shocking them all.

A universe were gods laid waste to everything and everyone, with nobody strong enough to stop them?

"That's sound like Hell" Future Trunks just had to say.

"Call it whatever you will, even Gods needed a place where there are no consequences to their actions" Whis said, "Of course Beerus-sama will never stoop so low like the other gods to attack such a weak place"

"Besides it would be to boring" Beerus said, inputted "Those who survived didn't even have fight in them. If you had seen those eyes, you wouldn't want to visit that Universe either" he recalled the first time he had visited that Universe, the inhabitant's eyes shocked him, they didn't fight back or do anything when he told them he was going to destroy them.

They just stood there, unblinking while he threatening them, they didn't even flinch when a KI blast just barely missed their head.

It was a truly awful place to live in.

"So what happened?" Piccolo said, "Clearly something happened to Universe 12"

"I'm not really sure about the details" Beerus said, "But it was like it's flame had be relight, everything that was destroyed was restored, all the planets that looked to be dying out suddenly looked like they had a second breath of life. The Gods themselves who were killed years before, were revived"

"What?" Vegeta said, convinced he heard wrong.

"A whole Universe being revived? Is that possible?" Goku said, like everyone else.

"Apparently it's possible" Whis said, "Me and Beerus-sama saw the difference with our eyes, we have a sneaky suspicion that the god called "Radis-sama", revived the whole Universe and not only that but everyone in that Universe got the inborn ability to fight"

"to fight?" Gohan said.

"This is what makes Universe 12 so terrifying" Beerus said, "To put it simply, those who are born in that Universe are all animals. Their main purpose in life is to fight, it doesn't matter, morning, noon or night. It's because of this new found mind-set that a war happened"

"A war?" Bulma said, she didn't know there was ever a full blown war between gods.

"Three gods, were beaten to death doors when they returned from that Universe, one day." Beerus declared, shocking all of them but Whis.

"What!?" Vegeta said, "Three gods were almost killed by a place that was consider weak!?"

"It was hard to believe at that time but it was the small spark that ignited the flame" Whis said, "Many others went after them to that Universe and all had the same result"

"As expected, many gods didn't like that, a place that they used to have fun and relieve stress was now fighting back" Beerus said, "And as a result, a war broke out between Universe 1-11 god's verses Universe 12 gods"

"What!?" Piccolo said, sounding shocked and everyone else was to.

A war involving all the Universes against one!?

How was Universe 12 still alive!?

"Me and Whis thought we would see the bloodshed" Beerus said, since it wasn't something you see every day. "We came to see Universe 12, being wiped off the face of existence"

"But, that kid is from Universe 12" Gohan said, he would have loved to see that version of his little brother and said. "Or was he part of some survivors of the Universe?"

"No" Whis said, knowing what he said next would shock them.

"Universe 12, began slaughtering Universe 1 to 11"

Every face had some degree of shock.

One Universe was dominating the other eleven!?

"I'm afraid to say if the King of All didn't appear when he did, there would be a lot less gods alive today" Beerus said, "But even still, Universe 12 gods ignored the King and continued to fight"

"What?" Bulma said, she like everyone else had seen Beerus and Champa reaction to the King of All.

That kid was not someone you can ignore, without serious consequences.

"They stated that they already had a ruler and the King was no ruler of them" Beerus said, still thinking it was nuts, it was amazing that the Universe was still alive today. "Not only was the universe renewed but a ruler was chosen. This being was what the gods called "Raids-sama"

"You mention him before" Future Trunks noted.

"Raids or Raids-sama as he's called" Whis said, "Is the undisputed ruler of Universe 12, he's the only being in all the Universes that the King of All truly fears. He's also the reason why Universe 12 is so isolated from the other Universes and never appeared when the King summoned them" the Universe was basically one giant middle finger to the King of All might.

"The god, not only threatened the King of All but he's still alive even millions of years later" Beerus said, which was a miracle, he didn't know what the King of All saw in that moment but he had never seen fear in the Kings own eyes before, especially when addressing the teenage looking Saiyan.

"So is he strong?" Goku asked, with excitement in his eyes.

"Don't know" Beerus said, surprising all of them.

"We've never seen him fight" Whis said, "He sent us all back to our own Universe with wounds so severe that it took years to full heal them"

"What!?" All of them said, both Beerus and Whis were injured by one guy!?

"A word of advice" Whis said, "If you ever see him, don't do anything to anger him. Even we may not be able to save you"

Startling them all.

Was the guy so strong that even two gods could do anything?

"Being in isolation for so long" Beerus said, as if he didn't hear Whis warning. "Leaves no doubt in my mind that they evolved in the time in isolation. When me and Whis was there last time, none of the Saiyan could become a Super Saiyan. Who else know what kind of monsters have been born since than"

"And Universe 12, Goten was so strong that he defeated Super Saiyan Blue in normal Super Saiyan form" Krilln said, to those who didn't see the fight, they were shocked.

"I don't think it was a normal Super Saiyan form" Whis said, making them all look at him. "It's possible that he trained so hard that he surpassed the limits of a Normal Super Saiyan form. It's possible because we can assume, he was born with the natural instinct to fight"

"His eyes" Goku said, making them all look at him. "Half way through the fight, his eyes changed and he started admitting bloodlust, it felt like I was going against a wild animal."

"Like I said, earlier" Beerus said, "They are all born with the strong will to fight, they are fighters the moment they are born. They live to fight; we both hoped, that they would never take interest in the King of all tournament but clearly we were wrong. They all animals, they would never pass up the challenge to fight other fighters from other universes and it's for this reason is that your normal training routine is no longer cutting it"

Making him look at him in surprise.

"If you thought your training was hell before, the new one is going to be double hell on earth" Beerus said, "I refuse to see Universe 12 show up my universe! Not when my Universe just showed up Universe 6!"

And they all sweat dropped.

#Universe 6#

Goten took a deep breath, he had finished filling out Hit, the universes number one assassin, data card, the fact that he still had his head attracted to his body showed of his strength, he didn't think that he would need to go above super Saiyan one, to defeat someone like Hit but the alien just kept on evolving in mid-fight, which was plain irritating.

But when Hit's body finally reached its limit, after all, there is only so many times you can push your body passed its current limits before he knocked the man out.

On his cheek was a tiny cut were Hit managed to cut him.

The Alien was lying unconscious on the floor not that far away from him.

 _Hmm_ He thought, it looks like there was hope for the other Universes after all as he activated his watch to return back to his Universe.

He found himself in front of Raids-sama presence once again and got down on his knee and bowed his head and said. "Raids-sama, I've returned back from my mission" getting out his stack of cards that showed all the noteworthy fighters in all the other Universes and said. "On these cards, is data that I collected on all those fighters"

"Give it to him" Raids said, pointing at Death disguised as his guardian which he technically was.

Goten tried not to shiver at the sight of the clocked figure, something about the man always set him on edge and handed over the stack of cards.

"You may be excused." Raids said, "Take this time, to rest up. The Universe wide tournament will start in a month."

"Of course, Raids-sama" Goten said, as he got up and found himself in his own bedroom, unlike his Universe 7 self, he did not grow up with a mother who hounded him on the importance of his studies.

Instead he was allowed to fight and spar with his father and other members of his family, whenever he wanted and as a result, his potential was never hindered.

The same was said for his big brother, Kakarot Junior who had a different job to his Universe counterpart, Gohan, but still paid just as well.

He yawned, perhaps he really did need to go to bed?

He turned towards the window and found it was night time, it was no surprise to hear his father own loud snoring next door as he walked out of the room and went to kitchen to found there was food left over for him with a note from his mother, telling him, there was more in the fridge.

Maybe he didn't have to go to bed right away?

After all.

 _He couldn't let all this food go to waste, now could he?_

And scene!

Next chapter, is a day in the life of Goten Son. I've realised that I've pretty much glossed over what happens in Universe 12 and thought the next chapter should be about the daily life of someone who is born and raised in Universe 12, and the shocking differences the Universe has to Universe 7, especially the different attitude Goku (Kakarot) has, since he was born and raised a Saiyan instead of raised on Earth. Review/Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

A loud 'bam' rang through the room and Goten was suddenly assaulted by a large 500 kg weight, coming from above.

His right arm shot up and stopped the weight before it could crush him, it than throw the weight to wall, the wall was reinforced with a very strong material so, such a heavy object would never make a dent in the wall.

His brain immediately told, his body to wake up and he sat up and stretched his limbs while he yawned.

He was instantly on high alert and got out of bed, grabbing his blue towel before walking out of his room and down the corridor to the bathroom, while dodging all the traps set up to block his way.

A mixture of fatal traps and traps that would defiantly leave a mark on his body, was easily dodged.

Traps like these were normal for a household to have in Universe 12 as he made his way to the bathroom where he showered and brushed his teeth, his clothes were already waiting for him, courtesy of his mother, when she heard the shower being turned on.

He took the clothes and dressed in a white and red sleeved T-shirt that had, the name 'Goten Son' in black bold letters in the middle, dressed in dark black jeans with casual trainers, that were made of really tuff material, it had to be, to survive through everyday life and still be in one piece.

Once he had finished dressing and looked in the mirror to see if he was okay.

He went to join his family in the kitchen.

Ch 8: A day in the life of Goten Son: Part 1.

"Good morning Goten!" Chi Chi said, with a dazzling smile, unlike her Universe 7 counterpart, she didn't look like she was constantly tired because fighting was actually a very profitable thing and her family were experts at it, she had the money to really take good care of herself.

"Morning Mom" The teen said, as he walked in to find his father and his old brother already tucking into breakfast while his mother, continued to make more pancakes in their dozens.

His father Kakarot or Goku as he was called in Universe 7, was dressed in a white t-shirt and stripped, red and white boxers, he looked exactly like his Universe 7 counterpart with that all too familiar appetite but he had his tail unlike Goku.

His brother, Son Kakarot Junior, looked just like Gohan but his hair wasn't nearly that short and his hair style resembled his father's hair greatly, but he had his grandfather's red headband with his tail and also that famous Saiyan Appetite.

Goten quickly took a seat before the food could run out by the two devouring monster's, who were eating like it was no tomorrow, a plate of highly stacked, butter encased pancakes were placed in front of him by his mother and Goten immediately grabbed a fork and tucked in.

"Honestly, you men" Chi Chi said, seeing the lack of table manner's at the table, just why did she agree to marry a Saiyan again? Right, because of his ability as a fighter and because he was actually hot and said. "No matter how many times, I teach you all manners, you all seemed to forget them at the dinner table"

Her husband had the curtesy to look sheepish as he realised how messy he was being; it wasn't his fault that his children inherited his manners.

While the other two, continued to eat and increase their pace at shoving as much food as they could into their mouth before their father got his second wind.

Unfortunately, their father got his second wind pretty fast and began to eat as if he was inhaling air, his speed was so great that both of them were worried that he would finish everything within two minutes and sped up to match his speed.

Than they saw it.

The last piece of sausage.

All three men looked at each other with narrow eyes.

It was every man for himself.

And what happened next, made Goten fight with Goku look like child's play as all three males raised their chops sticks and struck like lightening.

For years, Goten had been put off by the speed of his father and older brother but with age, his eyes began to adjust and his reflects sharpened.

But this time, it was his own father who won.

He and his brother became depressed as the man celebrated by eating it in front of them before either of them could think of ever counter attacking before the piece reached his mouth.

"So Goten" Chi Chi said, making her son look at her. "How was going to a different Universe?" and more importantly, was there another version of her, out there.

"That's right" Her husband said, stopping. "You were given a mission by Raids-sama" and not for the first time, did he feel the urge to fight the god, one on one but the problem was, you don't get to see the god unless you were invited.

"AH!? RAIDIS-SAMA!?" Kakarot junior said, this was clearly his first time hearing about it.

"Oh, right" Chi Chi said, going into her thinking mode. "You were out on a business trip for a month so you wouldn't have known" and Kakarot junior deflated, he missed so much.

"It was interesting" Goten said, "I meet Universe 7 version of Dad" making his father blink in surprise.

"Me?" His father said, before smiling a smile that Goku himself would never have been able to make, it was a bit sinister and lacked that innocent feeling to it as the man asked. "And was he strong?"

If he could fight the other him.

"To be honest dad, he fought like he expected victory to be handed over to him on a gold plater" Goten said, before saying. "And i think he looked down on me because, he also has a son named Goten, but Universe 7 me is nothing but a child with the power level of a toddler."

"That's a shame" his father said, truly disappointed and shocked.

"But I get the feeling that now he's fought me, the next time we meet he won't allow me such an easy victory" Goten said, "He's a lot like you, dad but his heart is too innocent. From the way he fights, I can tell he's trying to avoid landing any blows that could be fatal" turning to see the time only for his eyes widened in shock.

"If I don't go now, I will be late!" He said, getting up and grabbing his bag from the corner before his kissing his mother on the cheek and rushing out of the house. "Bye" He called out, behind him as he took to the skies and headed for the city.

He was joined by several millions of people also flying through the sky, some chose to walk while other's chose to take the bus, unlike Universe 7, flying was as common as seeing a person walk so nobody had shocked looks when a person randomly took the skies.

He increased his speed in a burst, he had to make sure he got to class before the bell rang, the planet he lived on was called Planet Salada, the Saiyans race original planet and since it was never destroyed by fighting and nuclear weapons.

It was now a booming planet.

On his way to his school, he bumped into his cousin, Trunks, the Prince of all Saiyans.

Since the Saiyan race was never reduced to the fingers on a hand, Vegeta was upgraded to the King of more than a couple of Saiyans and Bulma became the queen, Trunks had taken the mantle as Prince the moment he was born and was waiting on hand and foot.

The guy had inherited his father personality and pride, but his mother's hair, the guy was in a different class them him, because of his status as the prince, he was treated differently by the teachers.

The school building appeared up ahead, it was a big building and it was called 'Orange Star High School', unlike Universe 7 version, it had doors not just on the ground but high above the ground because some people just had to fly everywhere.

He entered one of the entrances near his homeroom.

"Oh, Goten" a voice said.

A foot immediately went to the side of his face which he blocked, only to be met with a hand going straight for his neck.

He jumped back to see a tall male, with dark skin and short black hair that went up with a monkey tail sticking out of his backside.

This person was his best friend Kie, Kie Bane.

"It's about time, you made it" Kie said, as he and Goten fist bumped each other, sending a small shockwave through the school before walking into the classroom.

Just before the bell rang.

"Mr Son and Mr Bane, glad you can make it" The teacher said dryly, she was a stern looking women without a tail, since she was from a race that was famous for telekinesis.

She levitated both Kie and Goten into their seats and neither of them dared to protest to her actions.

While the rest of the class snickered, at them.

"Now that were all finally here" The teacher said, "We can now begin the register." Activating her powers once again and began to read the names out with her mind, all the students could hear her and answered her within their own minds.

The register lasted for a couple of minutes before she opened her mouth again and began the first lesson.

Mind fighting.

It was a subject, were all of the students connected their minds together and fought in one mind scape, not only was it important to train their body fiscally but also train the mind.

The teacher split them all into pairs and they were all too eager to begin fighting with their practise partner.

Unfortunately, both Kie and Goten were made into a pair, however they weren't allowed to use KI blasts or transform but that was more than a enough for them.

Kie proved to be the better of two in using his strength but Goten was the better of the two, at using his head to fight, sometime you had to outsmart your opponent to win and that's just what happened.

Goten ended up winning by using the teens own power against him.

Once he won, they found themselves back in the familiar class surroundings.

"Damn, you won this time Goten" Kie said, "But I will win next time"

"Sure, it's still 223 to 220 to me" Goten said, as Kie throw a punch which he dodged.

You would think that seeing such violence so openly in class would get them a one-way ticket to the principal's office, but the Teacher understood that they were just acting on their basic instincts and didn't even bat an eye when they started butting heads with each other.

But she did put her foot down when they began to fire KI blasts at each other, destroying parts of the classroom.

"What's wrong Goten" Kie said taunted, dodging a KI blast. "Your aim has gotten sloppy while you were away"

"Well it's only natural because I was around such weaklings for too long" Goten said, as he charged enough one but this time, it began to grow to ceiling level but before he could release it.

Both Kie and Goten felt a crushing force slam onto their shoulders and force them to the ground.

"Mr Son and Mr Bane, **what did I say about destroying the classroom?** " Their teacher said in a dark and ominous tone, making them both start sweating, as they looked at the damage they caused. "Didn't I tell you, that if you're going to fight, then fight outside"

"Hai" Both Goten and Kie said, with fear in their eyes, as the pressure increased to the point they were struggling to breath.

"Good" The teacher said, with a smile.

The Pressure left them.

Thank god.

"Now you both take your seat" The Teacher said.

"Yes, M-Madam" They both said, as they flow back to their seats will the rest of the class laughed.

"Now, onto the next lesson, Maths" The teacher announced as they all groaned, until pressure slammed down on all of their shoulders and they immediately faked happiness.

Maths was just like any other, statics and numbers and the 'draft' in the room wasn't helping either.

Break couldn't come soon enough, as they all rushed to the door and into the hall way.

Both him and Kie just lazed around on the school rooftop while some students flow towards the middle of town.

The door to the roof top opened, to reveal a 18-year-old Trunks briefs in a baggy black trousers and a tank top.

The Prince of all Saiyans had decided to grace them with his presence.

"I know you two would be here" The teen said, looking around with narrow eyes.

"Well if it isn't, the Prince himself" Kie said, making Trunks frown "What are you doing here?", all because the teen kept on beating him to the ground, Kie just couldn't take losing well.

"Can't a guy go and visit his cousin?" Trunks said, turning to Goten. "So, Goten. Are you up for a little spar? I heard you did a lot of fighting recently and I wonder if you got stronger, since you've been away. Dad's been pounding me into the ground, because he doesn't want me to be weaker than you when you return"

The Prince, still remembered all too well, how many times his father almost killed him, while his mother was pretty lacked about what was happening in front of her, not knowing this wouldn't have ever happened in Universe 7 because Bulma would have never allow her son to be at death's door because of her husband.

"You'll be disappointed" Goten said, getting up and ready to fight. "I never got into a true fight"

"Is that so…" Trunks said, as both he and Goten disappeared, Kie followed the fight with his eyes, their speed was a bit hard to follow but he managed.

With each impacted, the whole building seemed to shake.

Nobody paid attention to the shaking building and if they did, they all flow to roof to watch the fight and cheer for the Prince or Goten.

Thousands of fights similar to this one was happening all over the city with similar circles and batting pools going on.

Both of them had transformed into Super Saiyan 4 when the bell rang and they were both forced to de-activate their forms.

"Don't think this is over, we'll finish this after school" Trunks said, "I refused to lose to you" showing that he really did take after his father in terms of personality and pride.

"Me neither" Goten said, rubbing his noses, as he and Kie flow back to class.

Only to find the classroom destroyed.

Without them knowing it, their fight had destroyed the rest of the classroom and in the middle of the rubble was one very pissed off teacher.

The air began to feel heavy.

"Dude, run" Kie said.

And Goten didn't think, he obeyed, just in time to hear the teacher scream.

"GGGOOOTTTEEENNN SSSOOONNN!"

Goten ran like his life depended on it while wondering if Trunks was ever going to be punished.

 _Probably not._

And scene!

I finally finished, part 1 of Goten day, I'm sure you can all seen the differences between this Universe and the one, Goku and the others live in. Next chapter, the continuation of Goten's day. Review/ Fav and Follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Kie snapped his fingers in front of the daze Goten face and the Saiyan came around.

Goten had just been in a coma for the past twenty minutes, he had lasted a full five minutes before his teacher zapped in front of him and locked his own mind within his own mind, he could hear and see everything around him but his body wouldn't respond.

It was a truly a terrifying experience.

Goten shivered, his teacher was truly a fearsome opponent.

"Finally back in control, Mr Son" His teacher, the she demon said, with a scary smile on her face because of him and Trunks, they had to resume class in an empty classroom.

"H-Hai, ma'am" Goten said, trying not to let his fear show.

"Good" His teacher said, before saying. "I've already wrote down what you missed in the last twenty minutes Mr Son, I expect you to study it as homework" she said while still smiling.

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am" He said, not managing to keep the stutter from his voice.

That night, Goten went home, not knowing that this wasn't over.

Ch 9: A day in the life of Goten Son: Part 2

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE HAVING A BONFIRE!?" His mother voice screeched as Goten slowly came into the house, wondering if he should come back later.

He saw his father failing to calm a fuming Chi Chi, who was holding her signature frying pan in hand.

"Chi Chi..I was meaning to tell you" Kakarot said, trying to calm his wife down. "I, kind of invited Vegeta and my whole family over"

However, Chi Chi glare only intensified.

"It was months ago, honest" He said, starting to sweat. "I was meaning to tell you but it kind of slipped my mind"

"Indeed" Chi Chi said dryly, making him wince. "Kakarot, you always make plans without consulting me. How am I supposed to get that fire wood and meat in such a short time!?" pointing out the big flaw.

"A-Ah…Goten" Kakarot said, seeing Goten who was trying to sneak back to his room without being notice but got caught.

"Yes, dad?" Goten said.

"Chi Chi, why don't I and Goten get all the things you need" Kakarot said, "Kakarot Junior will also join us when he comes back from work. All you need to do is cook the meat" trying to compromise with his wife.

He just wanted her to put the frying pan down.

Chi Chi, gave him an assessing look before saying. "Fine but next time I will not be so easy to convince" breaking the table with one swing of her frying pan.

Both males looked at the table with wide eyes and gulped.

 _That's right._ Goten thought, remembering, even though his mother was weaker than his father she was still very powerful in her own right.

"Goten, here's some money" Kakarot said, shoving a small pouch in his son hands quickly. "Go to the market and buy the biggest piece of meat you can find."

The money he had handed his son, was enough to pretty much to pretty much buy anything in the market place.

Business were also very successful here so the food was cheap because it was provided in large abundance and trading was just restricted to the planet but it stretched to the whole universe.

"Okay, dad" Goten said, he couldn't let his father down, especially with such a scary woman behind him who had yet to put down her frying pan of doom. He flow, out of the house and made his way to the middle of town, while his father went out to pick as many sticks as he could of high quality for the fire.

#Marketplace#

Goten landed in the middle of town, were the streets were busy, he placed his pouch in his school bag to keep it safe.

"HOGTES! GET YOUR HOGTES HERE!" A man shouted, his stall was selling different parts of three eyed pigs from the planet Farcry.

"APPLES GET YOUR APPLES HERE!" Another man shouted, sealing fruit from Earth.

"ENSYSS! GET YOUR ENSYSS, WHILE IT'S STILL HERE!" Another man shouted, around his stall was a large crowd, he sold a deer that was ten times the size of an earth deer, the deer's own skin was in high demand because the taste was in a league of its own but it was pricey.

Goten, went to the man stand, since his family had past history with him.

"Ah, Goten" The man said, seeing him, the man had red hair and one eye covered by an eyepatch with no tail and he said. "Back again? What can I do for you?"

"Mr Korn, do you have anything bigger than usual?" Goten said.

The man rubbed his chin and said. "How big are we talking about exactly?"

"About 60 meters" Goten said, making the man eyes widen in shock.

"That's crazy, your either trying to get fat fast or your having a party full of Saiyans" The man said, knowing about the Saiyan appetite, after all how could he not, most of his best customers were Saiyans.

"Well, do you have anything?" Goten said, wondering if he should go somewhere else.

"I've got something roughly around that size" The man said, "But it's going to cost, yea'h"

"There's no problem" Goten said, taking the pouch out of his school bag and placing it on the table. "I think there's more than, a enough inside"

The man smiled seeing how heavy the bag was and said. "If I didn't know your, father was such a good fighter and was paid so well, I would have doubted the money in front of me" turning around and going to the back to get his biggest size of deer.

Goten eyes widened in shock at the sight of the mammoth of a beast being dragged, along by a regular sized man.

"That will be 34 knuts" The man said, as Goten got out the money and handed it to the man who wrapped the animal up, so that it would be easier for Goten to carry back home.

"Pleasure doing business with, yer" The man said, as Goten took the skies with the large meat and headed back to the house, where he saw that the fire was already made and roaring.

"Goten" His father said, seeing his son from far away before spotting the meat and gapping. "THAT'S HUGE!" he shouted, wondering since when did Deer's become so large?

A crater was formed when Goten dropped the animal down in front of them.

"It's even bigger up close" His brother said, amazed by the animal size.

"Don't just gap, it will take some time to prepare this, but I think I'll be able to cook it" Chi Chi said.

After all, she had been serving inhuman large portions for years, so she had perfected the art of cooking huge, as she rose two knives in the air and they all watched in awe as the women of the house, dragged the animal onto a spike near the fire before chopping it up into smaller pieces with two very powerful swings from her knives, that cut through the air itself, before bringing her large jars of spices.

Her Universe 7 counterpart would have never been able to perform such a feat, since Chi Chi had long stopped training her when she got married to devote herself to being the perfect house wife.

"Dad…you married an amazing woman" Kakarot junior couldn't help but say.

His father looked proud and sheepish at the same time.

Chi Chi suddenly wiped around, startling all three of them and shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE FOR!? CLEAN UP AND GET DRESSED. DID YOU FORGET HOW IMPORTANT, OUR GUEST ARE!?"

"Y-Yes, Mother/Chi Chi" All three of them said, immediately going to the house to get cleaned up and get dressed in more suitable attire.

# 4 hours later#

Night had fallen and the first, to arrival was none other than Grandpa Bardock and Grandma Gine, who both looked young despite being in their seventies, they were both dressed in Saiyan tradition clothes.

The next to arrive was Uncle Raditz with his wife, Kalie, she was a beautiful woman with the Saiyan tail and hopped black earrings through her ears.

The last to arrive was the Royal Family themselves.

Vegeta, or King as he demanded to be called, was wearing the tradition King attire but it was slim fit and the shoulder pads weren't huge and massive like Universe 7.

Bulma was wearing a female version of what Vegeta was wearing except, instead of wearing pants she wore leggings, on her forehead was a tiara.

Behind her were their children, Trunks was dressed in a fur elegant looking coat, underneath it was a golden chest plate and black slick suit, around his waist was a mini cape and his tail was wrapped around it and his hair was tied back, in that moment he truly looked like a Prince.

Then came their youngest son, Absalom who was wearing a mini version of Trunks own, the boy was only eleven years old.

"UNCLE KAKAROT!" Absalom yelled, his eyes lit up at the sight of his favourite Uncle and went to hug the man.

"Hey, Absalom. You've gotten taller since the last time, I saw you" Kakarot said, dressed in a black and white suit.

"I don't know what my son sees in you, Kakarot" Vegeta injected.

He was still the same no matter what version of him was out there.

"I just have a way with Kids" Kakarot said, rubbing the back of his head while laughing.

"Well I think, it's sweet" Bulma said.

"Of course, you would, women" Vegeta said.

"What was that, Veggy?" Bulma said, knowing Vegeta would blow up.

And Vegeta did.

"WOMEN, I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Vegeta bellowed. "I AM KING!"

"I'll stop calling you that when your bloated head comes crashing back to earth" Bulma shot back.

"WHAT WAS THAT, WOMEN!?" Vegeta bellowed.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

Bardock sighed and said. "Don't those two ever stop bickering?"

"It's clearly how they show their level. Do you remember how much we used to bicker?" His wife said as Bardock wrapped his hand around her waist with a loving look in his eyes.

"So Goten" Trunks said, finding the teenage. "How about we finish that fight we started at school?"

Goten immediately got into a fighting stance and Trunks did the same, they both looked like they were about to go off when Chi Chi said.

" **I hope nobody is fighting**."

Both Goten and Trunks immediately dropped the stances, not wanting to attract her wrath.

Twenty minutes later, the meat was finally cooked and Chi Chi began to survive inhuman sizes on normal sized plates on a long table nearby.

More than one Saiyan drooled at the smell of cooked meat and the Saiyan men quickly gathered around the table with knife and forks in their hands and bibs around their necks.

While the women all sweat dropped, as they took their seats beside their respected partners at a much slower pace.

"Before me eat, we have to pray" Chi Chi said, slapping her husband's hand away from a large chuck of meat and she wasn't the only one, doing so.

 _Saiyan men._ All the female thought.

Chi Chi opened her mouth and said. "Dear Raids-sama, please watch over us as eat together this night, amen."

That's right, Raids couldn't resist sneaking his way into meal prayers.

"Amen" They all said, and you just know the god's head was getting bigger.

After all, he was god.

The Saiyan men, immediately attacked the meat like vicious animals while the women were much more subdued with eating, trying to ignore the meat flying out of the men around them mouth.

But the difference between Saiyan women and those who weren't Saiyans was as clear as day by the quantities, they ended up consuming.

Not for the first time did Bulma wonder how nobody got fat with all that food and where all that energy was going to.

"Mother, can I fight Trunks after I finish eating?" Goten said, in-between mouthfuls.

While Trunks looked very ready to fight, Vegeta and Kakarot were looking at each other, looking like they were barely restraining each other from attacking.

Now in a Universe 7 situation, Chi Chi would have screamed and told her son that he should have never even asked her that but this was Universe 12 Chi Chi.

The women who was just as hot blooded as everyone else.

"Fine" Chi Chi said, "But wait an hour after you digested the food. I don't want you puking the meat up, I spent a long time cooking this"

"Yes, Mother" Goten said, feeling excited.

"And that goes for you too" Bulma said, looking at her oldest son.

"Yes, mother" Trunks said, but both he and Goten gazes didn't leave each other the whole time they ate.

All around the table, challenges were being made by eye contact, even the women weren't untouched.

Because Beerus was right.

Underneath all that glitz and glamour, they were all nothing more than animals who followed instincts like mindless beasts.

And right now, their instincts were telling them all to fight.

 _Overall, it was a successful dinner with the family._

And scene!

As of now, I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, since this, is the end of 'A day in the life of Goten Son'. Please Review/Fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the Dragon Ball Franchise.

"Man, you screw up" Kie said, both he and Goten were sitting on top of a hill on the outskirts of town.

"How was I supposed to know, our teacher would bill my parents for the new classroom" Goten said, remembering that morning all too well, he had been woken up to his mother screaming after she had seen the bill with her own two eyes, along with an explanation of why her family was being billed.

Goten was than faced with an hour long lecture about how fighting was for outside not inside before he was forced to write.

'I will not fight inside', over and over, again until his hand couldn't write anymore.

His mother than 'asked' him for the name of the person he was fighting against, when he destroyed the classroom, he promptly gave his cousin up at the sight of her frying pan and his mother promptly billed half of the bill to the Royal Family without fear.

His mother was probably one of the few people alive that where be brave enough to do such a thing and not get executed on the spot.

In the end, the two families came to an 'agreement', more like Bulma had threatened his husband into it, to split the bill, since the two boys from both of their families were responsible for the damage.

"You should have been suspicious, when she let you off easy" Kie injected.

" _Sure_ , being forced into a coma for twenty minutes was being let off easy" Goten said, dryly while Kie winced.

"You know, she wouldn't be a teacher if she wasn't that strong" Kie said, since being a teacher required you to be at a certain level while grades came second.

Just then, a Holographic screen appeared not only in front of them and in town but all over the Universe, even in front of the gods.

Resulting in, Kie and Goten weren't the only one surprised by the suddenness of it all.

"Hello?" Came a voice, on the screen was none other than Raids, the god of reality and the universe Leader. "Is this thing on?"

Both Kie and Goten immediately got down on their knees by pure instinct.

"Raid-sama, it's on" A dark and deep voice said.

"Oh?" Raids said, as billions sweat drop when he suddenly attempted to pretend like the last minute never happed and tried to look commanding and failing.

This was their leader?

"My people, today I give you all joyous news" Raids said, his voice booming. "In a month time, there will be a battle, not just any battle but a battle for who gets the right to represent Universe 12, in a glorious tournament, against the very best fighters in all of Universe 1 to 11."

"Battle?" Kie said, with an excitement in his eyes and he wasn't the only one.

And Raids continued and said. "So I've decided that in a month, you will all do battle in stadiums set in each city in each world, to see who will come out on top" before adding. "However Gods cannot enter the battle instead you will be in charge of damage control." _Especially you, god of luck._ Went unspoken in the air, before the screen disappeared and they both got up.

"A free for all, brawl, eh?" Kie said, with excitement in his eyes, finally he could settle things with that stuck up Prince and prove to everyone he was better.

 _So it begins…_ Goten thought.

Pretty soon, the Bloodiest event of all of Universe 12 history will begin.

And he couldn't wait.

Ch 10: The decisions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT, WOMEN!?" King Vegeta voice boomed through the halls of the Saiyan Palace.

"Oh, keep your voice down, Veggy" Queen Bulma said, tending to her injured ear drums. "Have you forgotten who you are? You're the King and as a King, you can't afford to lose or your subjects will see you as weak."

"Are you suggesting, women. That I'm not strong enough to come out of any battle victorious?" King Vegeta growled. "You may be the Queen but I am the King so I outrank you. I can do whatever I want"

"And what happens when your pride gets you beaten down by Bardock or an elder?" Bulma said, making Vegeta pause. "Do you honestly think you can beat those who were still fighting while you were in your Diapers? The Saiyans need a ruler who always appears strong and you can't do that, if you're getting your ass handed to you on international Television"

"Tch" Vegeta said, knowing that Bulma was right even though he didn't like it.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bulma said.

"It's me, mother" a familiar voice said.

"Come in, Trunks" She said, smiling at seeing the sight of her oldest son.

Trunks came into his parents' bedroom, his hair tied back and wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans.

"Son, what are you wearing?" Vegeta just to ask, his son wasn't going to school.

"Dad, I'm going out with some friends to Earth" Trunks explained. "I can't be seen in my prince attire. It's much less troublesome if I dress up as an ordinary Saiyan"

"So you blending in with the commoners" Vegeta said.

"Well, I think it's a nice change" Bulma said, poking her husband in the sides making the man roll over by the force, before she said. "Trunks, please say 'Hi' to grandpa and grandma, would you?"

"Sure, mother" Trunk said.

He still hadn't left and Vegeta noticed.

"So, why are you here?" Vegeta imputed, knowing his son usually avoid this room especially when he heard shouting and only braved here when he wanted something.

"Ah, well" Trunks said, his father saw right through him. "I was wondering if you both were entering the tournament"

"Wanting to see your competition, eh?" Vegeta said, impressed before saying clearly displeased. "Well, I will not be fighting"

"You're not, father?" Trunk said, honestly surprised, he had thought that his father would be the one to push to be in the very front of the line so he could fight first so this was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Don't get, the wrong idea son" Vegeta said, wondering if his son thought he was an imposter. "I would love to fight as much as you would, to see who's truly the strongest out there but my duties as King prevent me from doing just that"

 _So mother talked him out of it._ Trunk thought, there was no way his father would admit it without prompting and said. "And you mother?"

"I can't afford to get my face bruised up on live Television" Bulma said, "After all, I have to set an example for women everywhere"

 _Of course.._ Both Vegeta and Trunks thought, sweat dropping.

"And are you?" Vegeta said, making them both look at him. "Are you joining the tournament?"

"Well I heard that Goten is joining so I have to enter to" Trunks said, "I can't afford to have anyone under the illusion that he's actually stronger than me. I heard that Uncle is entering as well along with all the other's. I don't know about Absalom though; I can never tell what he's thinking"

"Just great" Vegeta said, "The whole Son family is going to fight and here I am, unable to fight, but even though I am unable to, that doesn't mean I can't train both of my son's to be the best"

And Trunks got had to say.

"Huh?"

"Pain is good for you son" Vegeta said, making Trunks eyes widened several notches. "It helps build character and every time your seriously injured and are healed, you come back stronger."

"Do you mean" Trunks said, his eyes widening in fear.

"That's right, I'm going to be your coach" Vegeta said, "You may be a half blood but you have royal Saiyan blood running through your vein's. You are a prince, so it's only right that your father trains you"

Trunks felt a shiver down his spine at the sight of his father cold smile while his mother looked like she couldn't care less, she would probably come to the training field later to heal him and deliver some snacks.

"Is there a problem, son?" Vegeta said, making eye contact and Trunks inwardly gulp.

"Not at all father" Trunks said, smoothly. "Please tell me when I will be expected at the training ground."

"I will send a servant to inform you" Vegeta said, dismissing him and Trunks turned around and walked out of the room.

And Trunks just know, he would have to cancel with his friends.

After all, his friends will understand.

#Scene change#

In the youngest prince's room, Absalom wondered if he should take part in the tournament.

After all, there would be a lot of strong people fighting and he liked to fight, he would love to fight Uncle Kakarot seriously too but there would be a lot of scary people in the tournament.

He didn't like putting effort and if he did and won one match than he had to win a bunch of match's before he could stop fighting.

But then again, it would make his parents really happy if he participated.

What to choose?

#Scene Change#

On the planet, Kanassa, an unknown creature sat on top of a hill, it's tail twitched as it mediated, this creature was what universe 7 would call Frieze, but this being was named Beater, instead of white skin with blue parts like Frieza had, he instead looked like an exact copy of golden Friezer.

The only difference between the two, were his eyes.

The Universe 7 version of himself, eyes shone with unparalleled cruelty and with a scheming brain to match, while Beater eyes were much kinder and would actually look at you as if you were more than a bug in his way.

And why the difference?

It was upbringing.

Frieza had grown up under a man who concurred and killed for fun, always believing that everything around him was his plaything and if anyone objected than he could always kill them and take the planet by force.

Beater on the other hand, never had such an upbringing, he was actually brought up in a village, were people weren't cold and cruel to each other, instead they were kind and humble to each other.

From a young age, Beater had been taught what aiming too high would lead to.

Where greed would land you.

As a child, there used to be guy in the town who used to always yell about how he was going to first concur this whole planet and then concur the whole universe, the man spoke in such a way that it would have attracted any child.

At that time, Beater didn't understand why his own parents would look at the man in disgust or try to actively avoid him.

Even when the man actually did set out to concur the whole planet and succeed, his parent's attitude never changed even when the man become their people's ruler.

But then the man made a mistake, the man became unsatisfied with just owning a planet, the man wanted the whole universe itself, the man had said it with his own mouth that he would challenge and kill Raids-sama to become this universe own leader.

His parents had called the man, a mad man, saying his head would soon roll off his neck before he even set's sight of the very place the the Universe own leader resided in.

Little Beater didn't know it, but in that moment, the man had become a marked man.

Two days later, a stranger walked into town, in his hand was the very man's wanted poster, someone had put a hit on the guy and was offering a big cash reward for his body or head.

And Beater had seen it with his own eyes.

What could only be called a massacre.

Not only was the man beheaded but also the man's own family were killed shortly afterwards, just because they were foolish enough to support him, thinking just because he became this planets leader that he had the right and power to snatch all that he desired.

Those who supported the man, ended up being hunted down like fox would to a rabbit until the life had completely vanished from their eyes.

His parents had him watch, to teach him a lesson to never become like that man, that he should be grateful for what he had and never give into greed.

The lesson had struck home.

Instead of a ruthless killer that both Frost and Frieza became, Beater feared going down that road.

On that day, he learned that all life should be happy and content just to fight, that greed was a very dangerous thing that got you marked you as a dead man, the moment it consumed you.

His young eyes had seen that nobody cared, that someone had been brutally murder right in front of their eyes, to them, the man was nothing more than a trash, the moment he chose to go against Raids-sama.

From that day forward, Beater had sought out peace, not destruction.

Ironically, he became a greed hunter who killed those consumed by greed, it was a very profitable and it provided lots of income which he used to take care of his family.

Who would have thought that a Frieza would ever go down that route?

Beater was so shocking different from the Frieza's, that Goku and the other's know, that they would have long since stared, long and hard at him as if he had suddenly sprouted six heads and started thrusting his hips wildly at them.

His tail spring to life.

He had just finished his mind training and opened one eye to peer around.

The landscape was truly beautiful on planet Kanassa, and the village that he grow, up in was right before him as the sun set, in the distance he could hear the sound of children fighting and adults chatting away.

Now.

What this about a tournament?

And scene!

Next chapter, the Universe wide tournament begins and people are clamming to register for a chance to prove they are the best and some surprising faces show up to like the Universe 12 version of Mr Satan. Review/ Fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

The month went by painfully slow for most people, especially for those people who wished to show their strength throughout out all the world.

The time taken to place several stadiums in one city, was properly not helped by how each stadium had to be indestructible and have a barrier placed around it to be secure, since they all expected to see a lot of damage done to the surrounding area, especially from those who could destroy planets easily.

The gods themselves, found themselves worked to the bone in adding protection to each stadium and placing camera's around the stadium to be viewed all of the, worlds.

But finally, all that hard work bore fruit because in each city on each planet in the whole Universe, three brand new stadiums were set up and thousands of people flocked to each one.

The Tournament had officially begun.

Ch 11: And so it begins.

#Earth#

"WELCOME, FUTURE BATTLERS!" A young women yelled, she had cat ears on top of her head that was real, behind her was, was a large complex stadium, on a large screen in the middle of the stadium, displayed who was fighting who, she was forced to were a short dress that only came half way to her knees which attracted a lot of male attention.

The line to the stadium was about a mile long, those who got to the front of the line were taken to one of four tables to register, then they were given a number, a similar thing was happening all of the Universe.

Mr Hercule Satan, joined many other's in the line, he was 56 years old and didn't style his hair into an afro like his Universe 7 counterpart, instead it was kept long ad only tied back when it was getting in the way of fighting, earth's population wasn't just made up of Humans but a whole mixed race full of Aliens.

Hercule, like many others, grow up alongside aliens and many of his friends were amongst them, like everyone else he was born with the desire to fight, anything that could make fists.

The existence of flying without wings were very possible to the point where everyone but babies could do it, him included.

Unlike his counterpart, he wasn't taught such at such a low level that he barely let him win, by childhood he was just as strong as a Super Saiyan 2, like everyone else, however he never bluffed his way to the top.

He had seen that action spoke louder than words and boasting was the work of a weakling who couldn't keep their mouth shut.

If he ever boasted than he would make sure that he had the power and strength to back up anything he said or he would find himself in trouble.

He had training vigorously from a young age, facing one opponent after another and almost getting himself killed more times than he could count, as a result his body was carved out of the countless battles and it didn't look like the body of a middle aged man.

He had been in fighting tournaments from all over of the Universe and as a result he gained quite a reputation as one of the best fighters around.

If he was compared to his other self than people would say he was on a completely different level than the version of him in Universe 7, they couldn't even be compared in strength.

He was basically the very cool and powerful version of Universe 7 Hercule Satan.

Like everyone else, he came to prove, that he was the number one fighter around and took the plunge in waiting for three hours straight before getting to the front of the line.

He was asked to go to table two where he was asked to write his name on a piece of paper before receiving a metal bracelet, that displayed his contestant number, along with other manor features.

He was then asked to walk through a pair of double door where he was met with another line, this line led up to a punching power machine, unlike the Universe 7 version, it was made out super strong metal so that punch's like Goku's wouldn't even put a dent in it.

Those in front were made to punch, the hardest they could in their normal form without powering up, to measure the power there was a breakeven point, if you scored lower than that red line than you weren't at the level to battle, but if your punch was above that line than you pass.

It was a fairly straight forward process.

A large shockwave was made when a fist made contact with the machine.

That person bracelet showed the words 'Pass' a moment later, and the guy cheered before advancing to the actually battle, the line moved up pretty quickly after that and before he know, it he was staring at a large red dot.

"You may begin" was displayed on his bracelet and he immediately went into a fighting stance before tightening all his muscles and releasing all that pent up power in one punch.

A larger than normal shockwave erupted when his fist met the target, those behind him had to shield their eyes.

There was no question in anyone mind that he passed with flying colours, his bracelet stopped showing his number and displayed 'You pass'.

He was let through, another door where he was met with a loud crowd with four different battle grounds, his eyes served the crowd to see his beautiful wife, Miguel who wasn't dead but was still very much alive, beside her was his son, Vac.

Basically he was a male version of Videl, he wasn't completely human either, he got his alien blood from his mother side and like his mother, his ears were sharper than normal.

"HONEY! FIGHT!" His wife Miguel yelled, happy to find that her husband made it.

Hercule waved at his family, his son would have been fighting with him but the young man could afford to take more vacation days to heal any battle wounds that he may have sustained.

Hercule than went to join one of the lines, to four of the battle grounds, he waited for a total of twenty minutes before he could finally step into the battle field.

His opponent was large and more than four times his size, plus his opponent was a Grav to boot, meaning they could vanish and appear at will, a very troublesome opponent.

But they all inhabitants were all born with higher than normal instincts and Hercule himself, had survived through thousands of battles before so his body could remember every one of them and had time to learn from its mistakes.

The announcer for the battle field was a tall male in a black suit, blond short hair and black sunglasses as yelled with a microphone in hand.

"NOW ONTO THE NEXT BATTLE!" The guy yelled. "ON MY RIGHT IS HERCULE SATAN! A GUY WHO IS VERY FAMILIAR WITH THE BATTLE RING, AFTER COMPETTING IN SMALLER TOURNAMENTS NOT JUST HERE BUT ALL AROUND THE UNIVERSE!"

The crowd cheered as Hercule got into his fighting stance.

"AND ON MY LEFT!" The guy said, "IS NASA VENCE FROM THE PLANET GRAV! A NEW COMMER TO THE WORLD OF PROFESSIONAL FIGHTING! CAN SHE WIN AGAINST SUCH AN EXPERIENCED OPPONENT!?"

Nasa crouched down into a fighting stance, if this was a normal battle field, the very ground would have buckled under her large weight.

"READY?" The man said, looking at the both of them.

"GO!"

Instant transmissioned his ass out of there and it was a good thing too, because both Nasa and Hercule shot forward towards each other and the very force of the impact, caused a huge gust of wind to rise up, before both of them hands locked with each other, as neither of them was willing to give an inch and tiny cracks began to form under them, from two huge forces in a struggle for dominance.

Nasa disappeared.

Making his eyes widen.

She suddenly appeared behind him, sweeping his feet out from under him, only for he to use the momentum, to spin around and aim a kick at his opponent's face, sending her flying only for Nasa to recover mid-way and hover above the ground.

"So where taking to the sky, eh?" He said, as his feet began to lift into the air, something his Universe 7 counterpart couldn't do as he hovered, only to shoot towards her, mid-way, powering up in a split second, that left Nasa eyes widening in shock.

She was hit in the chest by Hercule fist, knocking the wind out of her but only to be not allowed to full feel the pain and recover, as she found herself being kneed immediately to the face, what followed next was a series of supersonic punches that would have blown the head of a normal person by the force itself.

Nasa disappeared and reappeared, trying to get some distance between them, only for Hercules heightened senses to spot her before she could reappear again and placed her into a chock hold.

Where he got the strength to lift her fat body nobody know.

Hercules than shifty delivered a palm fist directly to her stomach.

Nasa coughed up blood, before she disappeared again, but Hercule had already caught her scent and began chasing her down like a blood hound smelling fresh, bloody meat nearby.

Through pure instinct he delivered several punches in the air along with kicks.

Nasa appeared moments later, looking like she was at death door and wheezing.

"Give up" He said, looking down at his downed opponent. "You cannot win"

And Nasa wasn't stupid, she know she had lost the match the moment her opponent landed the first punch, pushing back her defence of fat and going straight for her organs.

"I give" She said, admitting defeat.

The announcer instant transmission back to the battle field to announce. "AND THE WINNER IS HERCULES SATAN!"

The crowd cheered.

Hercules Satan would advance to the next round.

#Planet Salada, in a different town#

The crowd was in shock, because of the 'fight' they had just witness.

The super enforced battle field was a complete rack, craters were everywhere and the only reason why the stadium itself wasn't a complete rack was because of the indestructible barrier had held its ground.

In the middle of the chaos of the field, was a smiling eleven-year-old pink haired boy, with a Saiyan tail, his opponent was before him, completely unconscious with severe damage to his bones.

It was clear that it would take weeks before the guy could hope to regain consciousness and it would take almost a year to get to full fighting strength again.

The Announcer instant transmissioned back to the rack that was the battle field and said. "A-AND THE WINNER IS ABSALOM! THE YOUNGEST PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE"

The crowd was in too much of a shock to cheer right away, all of them had assumed that the youngest Prince was weak because of his lazy and fun loving attitude but clearly they were wrong.

This kid was a monster.

The crowd quickly snapped out of shock and cheered for the youngest Prince, who rose his arms in victory lazily.

The young prince had entered himself in another town, not wanting to fight his own brother so soon.

Prince Absalom had made it to the next round.

# Planet Kanassa#

The crowd stared at the image of Beater chocking a poor girl with his tail until she turned purple, unlike Frieza he didn't kill whenever he felt like and didn't want to kill this girl but she didn't know that.

"Do you for forfeit?" He said, squeezing tighter while the poor girl tried to gasp for air.

"*Gasp* I-I give" She said, the tail around her gave away and released her and she gasped for air.

The announcer instant transmissioned back into the stadium and said. "AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS BEATER! WHAT AN OVERWELMING WIN!"

One by one, the crowd started cheering.

"GO NII-SAN!" a five-year-old Cooler and Kuriza yelled, they were born as twins, while their parents looked at their eldest son with pride in their eyes.

Beater gave them both an affectionate smile and a wave before walking off the stage.

#Planet Salada (Goten Location) #

Goten son, was suited up in his spy master uniform, he was honestly dreading his first match, he hoped his first opponent wasn't his father or grandfather because he might as well-throw in the towel right now.

He stepped onto the stage.

Whoever his opponent will be, he would make sure he gave it his all because he was from a warrior race and they never backed down from a good fight.

The crowd cheered as his opponent was finally revealed to the world.

His heart stopped at the sight of an all too familiar women stepped onto the stage.

Suuyut Naner.

His homeroom teacher.

"Hello, Goten" She said, _smiling_.

And Goten sent a quick prayer to Raids-sama for divine protection.

 _He was facing the beast._

And scene!

Next chapter, Goten vs his homeroom teacher, a battle that makes those watching wince in sympathy for the teenager, but Goten won't go down without a fight and has a few tricks up his sleeve. Review/Fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do own the DragonBall Franchise.

Enjoy!

Of, all the people he had to go up against, why did it have to be his homeroom teacher!?

There was no doubt in his mind that she was reading his currently, panicking mind from the smirk she had on her face, but if she thought he was going to throw in the towel, then she was sadly mistaken.

Even though, he was technically at a clear disadvantage because of her mind abilities when he was know to fight with his head more than by brute force, this was a the worst matchup for him, but this was his chance to see if he truly improved.

"Man, he's facing against the teacher" Kie said, from afar, feeling sorry for Goten, hadn't the poor Saiyan suffered enough?

#Stands#

"Isn't that Goten's teacher?" Bulma said, she had only met the woman in passing.

"How should I know?" Vegeta said, sitting in the VIP sections, why wasn't down there fighting, why should he care about Kakarot kid school life? He only cared about his own son's school work. "Why should I care about that kids academic life?"

That comment got him a hard pull to the tail and all the Saiyan in the stand wince at the sound of the King cry of pain, they all instantly went to protect their tails.

"Because he's your nephew, BAKA!" Bulma said, "Honestly why did I agree to marry you?" oh, that's right, because she would become a queen and she liked her life of extreme luxury.

#Battlefield#

The announcer instant transmission in middle of the field with a microphone and said. "NOW ONTO THE NEXT MATCH OF THE DAY! ON MY RIGHT IS NONE OTHER THAN SON GOTEN, YOUNGEST SON OF KAKAROT, SON!" and the crowd cheered, his father was a known fighter. "AND ON MY LEFT IS SUUYUT NANER, HIS HOMEROOM TEACHER! AND WHAT A MATCH UP! JUST WHO WOULD WIN THIS MATCH!? WOULD THE TEACHER PREVAIL OR WILL THE STUDENT FINALLY BECOME THE TEACHER?"

"GO GOTEN!" Several of his follower students and all his family members yelled.

"ARE BOTH, CONSTANTS READY?" The announcer said as they both got into a fighting stance.

"GO!"

Goten instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

Ch 12: Goten vs Suuyut: the Ruler's reward.

Gotens hair had a spikiness to it that wasn't there before, his shirt had mysteriously vanished so his chest was on view, most of it was covered in black monkey hair that grow to cover his arms.

"So you're, going all out from the very start, very good" Suuyut noted, seeing power explode off him in waves, she was still confident that she could win but not cocky.

Don't ever get cocky.

Goten crunched down and used that built up power to launch himself towards her, his speed was enough to make the likes of Beerus, the god of death pale.

But just as he was about to make connect with her, he felt he had hit a brick wall, Suuyut had activated her mind powers and made a barrier fueled by brain power around her.

But Goten wasn't going to give up, he began to do a series of fast punches and kicks, assaulting the invisible wall, you could just see the impacts as his fists hit the wall.

It seemed like his efforts were going to be useless and he would run out of steam if he kept it up while Suuyut was still fresh and just standing there.

What nobody expected was that he, would change his power of his punches within seconds, he pumped his arms and legs with his KI, it was powerful enough to break through her barrier and go straight to her face.

If it wasn't for the mind blast she sent out in the last second then his punch would have hit her.

Suuyut took several steps back as Goten mind tried to recover from the assault.

 _Drip, Drip._

Suuyut and many others were shocked to find a little cut on her cheek and it was currently oozing blood.

 _WHAT!?_

She was sure that Goten never even touched her so how did he attack!?

"He he" Goten laughed, his father genes shining through as he got back up, never had he looked more like Kakarot in that moment.

He disappeared before anyone could recover from the shock, making Suuyut eyes as widen when she felt pain in her stomach, but she didn't have time to register the pain when she suddenly found herself dodging a kick.

Only to see it had a KI blast at the very tips of his toes.

Crap!

Suuyut instant transmitted her ass out of there but her hair didn't escape, several parts of her hair looked like it was roasted alive.

"H-Holy shit" Kie said, since when did Goten get so powerful!? Wasn't he getting his ass kicked along side him by the teacher not a week ago!?

So what was happening now!?

Trunks looked at Goten with narrow eyes from afar, his rival was never this powerful and thought briefly if this was an imposter but he could feel that it was defiantely Goten's KI..

"Ah, she moved away" Bulma said, it was just getting good.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, since when was the youngest son, of his rival this good? And he wasn't the only one thinking something similar to that.

Goten moved back and said. "Why did you move away?"

"Because I want to ask you something" Suuyut said, making him blink.

"What the hell happened to!?" she said, it was like she was facing a completely different person.

"Huh?" Goten said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr son" Suuyut said, "Your movements are completely different from the one, you showed last week on Friday in mind training. Don't try to pull a wool over my eyes, boy! No matter how hard you've trained, you could not have improved so much within two days!"

"I know it" Vegeta said, "This boy, is either cheating somehow or he's found some kind of magical device that helps him train twice as fast"

"Huh?" Bulma said.

"I see" Goten said, "I guess someone is bound to notice eventually, i can't hide it"

Making them all look at him, wondering if the Announcer should disqualify him if he's found cheating.

"It's true that now, i'm on a completely different level than I was two days ago" He said, "I was never told to not reveal what had happened to me in that short amount of time."

#A day ago#

Goten blinked finding himself in the grand palace, in front of the being known as Radis-sama, he was clothed fully in his spy masters uniform, a second ago he was in his underwear reading a fighting magazine.

Boy, was he glad to be clothed instead of appearing in his underwear and got down one knee by pure instinct and pure respect and said.

"Radis-sama, how may I serve you?"

"Goten son, you've served me faithfully" Radis said, "It's time for the reward, I promised you"

"Reward?" Goten said, he was prompted onto his feet, and Radis-sama extremely creepy guardian fazed through the wall, startling him.

"Thanatos, here, will lead you to your reward." Radis said, he had found out that Death had been called many things over the centuries and 'Thanatos' was one of them so they chose that

Goten felt himself, keep in a shiver as the dark cloaked figured walked towards him and passed him, it was like his very soul was being sucked dry.

 _Ah, I love the smell of fear in the morning._ Death thought, with a dark smile under his hood as Goten, forced his body to follow a couple of feet away, just to be on the safe side.

The young man's instincts had never screamed at him this much, to get on this person's good side to insure his survival.

He had never felt such a thing, when being in Radis-sama presence, he felt awe and overwhelming respect coursing through his whole body, but this person.

He felt an overwhelming sense of fear and despair.

Just what is this person?

And why did it seem that only, Radis-sama was unaffected by the thing mere presence?

"This way" Thanatos said, and Goten got the feeling that this guy was amused by the distance between them and turned left.

Goten found himself fascinated by the painting on the walls and the symbols, there was one image of yellow people shooting beams and fire raining down from the sky but what was strange was the people down below.

The people down below didn't run in panic, instead they all looked up and did nothing as the world burned around them and were coloured a dull purple.

Goten had no idea, that he was seeing his own Universe original reality, the reality of hopeless despair as Gods rained down on them merciless.

In fact, it never crossed his mind that this was his universe, such an place was completely alien to him, after all he was born into a reality where all people did was fight and raise up against those who threatened their way of life.

No history book in this universe ever stated that things used to be so different than what they were all used to, that they weren't always feared by gods from other Universes, Radis-sama and Death intended to keep it that way for a long time.

"Here we are" Thanatos said, stopping in front of a beautiful crafted door that made him stare in awe. "In here, is one of the two hyperbolic time chambers in the whole universe, Radis-sama personal one, is in a different wing"

And Goten eyes didn't just widen in shock, his eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets.

A hyperbolic time chamber was something he had come across when he started a spy network, it was not only extremely rear but it was also extremely valuable.

A chamber that the power to make a day in real time, equal a year in the time chamber, such a thing was pure heaven, if it wasn't for the fact that both chambers to ever come into existence were owned by Radis-sama, buyers and hunters would have swamped this place and taken the two the moment they found out about it, along with anything else that looked extremely valuable.

If they could pass through the barrier and find this place first, that is.

After all, nobody entered the supreme god's domain without permission, lots of people have met their end trying to force a way into this realm.

"Radis-sama, has decided that your reward will be to spend a day in this chamber" Thanatos said, making Goten look as him, as if he had spoken another language. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that most people won't even get in a lifetime. My advice to you is not to waste it, Mr Son. I will come for you in a day or year in chamber time. I expect you to use the time you have wisely" and with that, he left, leaving Goten to gap at his prize.

Oh, he would use it the chamber and abuse it as much as he could.

Goten thought he was in love.

#End of flashback#

"After that, I used the time I had been handed as wisely as I could and made a training regiment" He finished and he enjoyed every minute of it.

He looked around to find shocked looks on every one's face.

They just found out an incredible valuable chamber was used by someone that didn't live in the grand palace.

Kakarot smirked at his son in pride, while he wished that had been there to train with his son and he wasn't the only one.

Other's wondered what a kid, who was barely an adult did, to not only get a being like Radis-sama attention but what he did to deserve such a great honour.

Of course, Goten couldn't reveal the fact he was a Spy Master, he did not want people knowing that he had made a network with the purpose of spying on them, he did not want that out there.

"GOTEN, YOU ASS!" Kie yelled, from another field. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL YOUR BEST FRIEND AND SEND PICTURES!?" he would have loved to see the inside of a time chamber, how could Goten not tell him!?

"Um" Goten said, sweat dropping, before he said lamely. "It didn't cross my mind" getting a glare from his best friend.

Meanwhile Trunks was looking at Goten in rage.

How dare, Goten get reward with such a thing!

It was no secret to anyone of the rival between Trunk and Goten.

And since Trunks was just like his father, he did not like to see himself possibly outdone by his own rival and was about to blow up when he suddenly smirked, cooling down his rage and said. "At least Goten will put up more of a fight, when I go up against him."

#Battlefield#

"I see" Suuyut said, shocked that her student had been in shock a thing and said. "I don't know what you did to bring the attention of Radis-sama but I think all that effort was wasted. It's a shame really"

"is it really?" He said.

Goten was suddenly in front of Suuyut in a flash and Suuyut didn't even have time to be surprised, before she found a medium sized KI ball to her face.

 _FAST!_ Most of them people in the stand, thought.

Suuyut immediately dodged the ball, only to find out that there was another one behind it.

With no way to dodge, it made solid impact and a huge explosion went off, Suuyut had managed to block most of the damage because of her mental powers but she couldn't block all of it, her bloodied arm was evidence of that.

But Goten wasn't finished, he had waited too long to kick his Teachers ass and he had waited long enough.

He intended to enjoy every second of this.

He got into a stance that he made up himself his arms were positioned in a certain way.

He was going to do the Kamehameha, a move that was created by a man who was in the hall of fighters for creating such a useful finishing move.

But Goten version was different, he was a genius who took it one step further.

"KAME" he began gathering his KI in his palm.

"HAME" his KI took shape.

"HA!" He yelled, a giant blue beam blasted out of his hands, all eyes widen in shock at seeing a move that nobody had seen in fifty years.

As the move picked up momentum, the air twisted around the barrier, that protected the stadium, the move seemed to be sucking up everything and adding it to it's power.

 _This is going to hurt._ Suuyut couldn't help but think, as the move slammed into her and it felt like her whole body was on fire, she couldn't help the scream emitting from her mouth.

The largest shockwave of the day emitted when the move made impact with the target.

Everyone watched as figure covered in black ash fall from the sky, Goten felt his feet flop from the rapid power loss but he stood up strong.

It wouldn't do, to look weak, he did have the Son's name to uphold, it wouldn't do to shame that name by dropping from exhaustion in front of such a large group of people.

The unconscious body of his homeroom teacher fall to the stadium, much to everyone's shock.

More than one person was shocked that Goten had actually beaten his monster of a teacher.

A student winning against his teacher was not unheard off but it was rear.

The announcer instant transmissioned to the battlefield and went to check Suuyut vital signs to find that she was barely breathing and said. "AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH…GOTEN SON!"

The crowd broke into cheers.

Kakarot and Chi Chi looked on at their youngest son with pride in their eyes.

Barack and his wife was looking at their youngest grandchild with pride.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Kakarot Junior yelled, looking at the screen.

"THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Kie said.

Goten wait for him.

"Well he's is a Son" Vegeta said, "They all have some way of pulling a miracle out of their ass when they are clearly out classed at the beginning."

"But who would have thought, Goten would use such a legend move at the end?" Bulma said.

Goten smiled, knowing he had made it to the next round and walked off staying strong and going to the winners corner where he could finally rest.

"AND THE NEXT MATCH!" The announcer said, as Kie walked into his own battle field looking pumped up, determined to out due Goten own match.

No matter who it was, he would beat them to the ground.

So imagine his surprise when he saw who he was up against.

Trunks Briefs.

The oldest prince of the Saiyan Race.

 _Kie smile could have easily split his face in two._

And scene!

Next chapter, Kie Vs Trunks and more fighting to come. Review/ Fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Kie Bane was the youngest of seven brothers, but despite that, he was loud and proud but he wasn't always liked that.

Believe it or not, once upon a time, Kie was a very shy boy who thought he would never be able to amount to much like his brothers.

Being the youngest of seven siblings, really impacted his self confidence, it made him think because he was the youngest, he was weakest out of them, that the only fight he would be winning would be the one with a rock.

It was fairly common for the youngest of a big family to have that kind of mindset, it was even harder to get out of a prospering sibling shadow, especially if you had six of them.

The strength and power his brother seemed to wield, was also a major factor that struck at his confidence in himself, as he found himself always comparing his strength to one brother or the other, he thought he would always be out of his big brother's shadow.

What was the point?

So he did what he should never do.

He stopped fighting.

He fought against his natural born instincts and put his fists down.

At that time, he thought, what was the point of trying to get stronger when your own brothers were leagues ahead of you?

Kie didn't know it but at that moment, his body had become a ticking time bomb.

To go against your very nature was like going against god himself.

You couldn't win no matter what you do, you had to accept it, that it was a part of you or it would destroy you from the inside.

Little Kie went about each day, feeling like he could fight his instincts forever, that eventually it would get easier on him and he would feel no urges at all.

But it never did.

His body began to heat up as time went by, he began to feel so dizzy and weak, that it got so bad, that one of his brother's had to pick him up from elementary school a week later because he was looking quiet sick.

But nobody could predicted have what happened next, when his brother Owen, walked through that gate.

It probably wasn't a good idea to have part of the reason why he was rejecting his own body walk through the door.

Kie, fist had met his brother jaw before his brain could even register he had risen it.

No matter how much he tried to force his body to stop, it wouldn't listen to him, it was like he was looking at himself through the eyes of another person, he could nothing but watch as the stranger in his own skin, beat his own brother black and blue without mercy.

Oh, the man did try to defend himself but how can you predict somebodies movement's when their mind wasn't even there and the only thing controlling your opponents body was your natural born instincts?

And those instincts were determined to make his brother hurt.

Kie could hear his own body screaming, it wanted to know why he had reject it, it was in so much pain that Kie couldn't believe that he was the cause of such pain.

The screaming and pain, was enough to drive even the most sanest people mad.

And through the pain, he came to a startling realization.

His instincts were the only thing that kept him alive to live another day, just how many times did he have to dodge a falling object that somebody happened to throw because they were in a fight? How many times did he have to dodge a powerful kick from a family member that happened to come his way?

And he had tried to kill that.

He had tried to kill himself.

It wasn't possible to live his whole life without raising his fist even once.

Who was he trying to kid?

He had been foolish in trying to defy the very thing that god gave him to survive the crazy world he lived in, so what if he didn't have power like his brothers?

He shouldn't be aiming to be like them, he should be aiming to suppress them.

It was at that moment, that his body and mind finally reached an understanding, he finally accepted the parts of himself he had hidden away and welcome them with open arms.

He had become whole...

Only to wake up, to a sight of a bloody and beaten Owen, while his home room teacher's dialed 911.

Huh.

After that, there was a visible change in him. as he entered middle school and met the kid who would become his lifelong friend, Goten Son, the son of a famous fighter, and who had one goal in mind.

To one day surpass his old man.

He didn't know how but they just clicked right away.

Then Trunks, fricken Briefs had to enter the school, Kie swore the guy had a stick so far up his ass, that it came out of his mouth.

Just the way the guy waltz down the corridor and the attention he would got, poked him the wrong way, and in an effort to finally dislodge the stick from his ass, he thought he could take the guy down a notch.

After all, the guy was clearly a pampered little prince that was used to having everything handed to him on a silver platter, the guy probably hadn't really fought a day in his life.

Of course, Kie never once saw what the guy life was truly like, just what was portrayed at school.

He foolishly challenged the guy to a fight, thinking this was an easy win, so imagined his shocked when he opened his eyes twenty minutes later, finding out from Goten that he received a swift blow to the head.

He had been disgraced before he even swung a fist.

He wasn't used to losing to anyone but his own family, teacher or sometimes Goten so he made some excuse to nurse his wounded pride.

After all, it was typical if the guy had the best fighters around to spar with him because of his money.

Kie was sure that if he got the chance, it would have been the other way around if he had been prepared and hadn't underestimated his opponent, greatly.

That's why he was so excited when the Ruler of this world announced that such a thing was happening.

Kicking the Prince of Saiyans ass on live Television?

Sign him up!

So he had to ask himself...

How did it end up like this?

Kie was currently, lying in a pool of his own blood while the guy himself walked away without even a scratch.

And all he could think about was, one word to describe his situation right now.

Fuck.

Ch 13: The Power of the Bane blood awakened.

Well that was easy...Trunks thought, disappointed, it looked like his opponent hadn't learnt from the last time he kicked his ass, he thought as he walked away, waiting for the referee to announce he was the winner to the audience.

"Well that was disappointing." Bulma, the Queen and his mother said from the stands, she thought the Saiyan had potential too, maybe her eyes were wrong? "Who goes down that fast?"

Meanwhile Vegeta had the biggest smirk on his face and said. "Well of course, I would be disappointed if he's doesn't get a result like this after all the training, I put him through. He should at least get this result with other Saiyan's that are not bread from the Son blood. The ref should have announced my son the winner the moment they took stage"

And Bulma wanted to roll her eyes, boy did the man like to boast when things went his way.

The referee instant transmission himself back to the battlefield to check on Trunk's opponent to see if the Saiyan was either dead which in that case the Prince was disqualified or just unconscious.

The man bent down and put two fingers on the Saiyans pulse.

It was still beating but faintly.

He rose and said. "All challengers have a minute to regain consciousness or their opponent is automatically the victor, not only that but they have to declare with their own mouths that they are fit to go on"

"Well, there is obviously no way the boy can get up within a minute" Vegeta said, smirking. "It's a shame though, I heard the Bane blood is pretty powerful, although I didn't expect much from the youngest of seven brothers"

"It's looks like someone did they research" Bulma said.

"Of course I did women" Vegeta said, frowned. "If you want to stay on top, you have to have full knowledge of the subjects you rule over, or one day your own subjects will deem you too weak to rule and that causes problems within a race, especially a race so hot blooded as the Saiyans"

"I swear, the moment the word 'Saiyans' comes up, your like a walking encyclopedia" Bulma said.

Vegeta said, nothing, he didn't expect Bulma to understand, after all she wasn't born Royalty like he was, she hadn't spent countless hours he had growing up with various different teachers on the history of the Saiyan race, prepping him for the day he would take over from his father and become King.

Either way, this match was as good as over.

"KIE DON'T GIVE UP!" A voice suddenly shouted through the silence, they all turned to find it was none other Goten. "DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT ONE DAY WE'LL HAVE A BATTLE ON A GRAND STAGE? DIDN'T YOU SAY, THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO MATCH BLOWS WITH ME AND PROVE TO EVERYONE THAT YOU WERE JUST AS STRONG AS YOUR BROTHER'S OR EVEN STRONGER? SO HOW CAN YOU LET IT END LIKE THIS, AND IN SUCH A PATHETIC WAY? DIDN'T YOU SAY, YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH, KNOWING YOU DID ALL THAT YOU COULD?"

Goten...Trunks thought, did his rival truly think so highly of this person? Even though he was so weak?

"SO GET UP KIE! AND FIGHT BACK! I KNOW YOU GOT A HIDDEN FLAME IN THERE SOME WERE!" Goten said.

And then a miracle happened.

Kie body started moving.

That's right...Kie thought, from the depth of unconsciousness, Goten voice somehow reaching him from the depth of unconsciousness, he couldn't let it end like this.

He still needed to fight Goten.

He needed to prove that he wasn't the same boy who let other's expectations define him, but he was afraid to push his own body.

Even now, after so many years the image of his body screaming in pain still burned into his mind.

It made him treat his body like a temple even though he know he wouldn't get anywhere, if he never pushed it beyond it's limits.

He know he had much more fight than this, he could feel it, something in him was trying to burst out and it was powerful.

But he would not let it control him.

No he wouldn't try to suppress it either.

Instead he would try to understand it and become one with it.

And that's how Kie Bane, became the first Bane in a four thousand years to successful breach the seal on the Bane's blood.

A shock wave erupted from his barely moving form.

"What?" Trunks said, the mere force, pushed him back while he shielded his eyes and he wasn't the only one.

When the smoke cleared, he was alarmed to feel a being with immense Kai appear through the smoke.

A being named Kei Bane and boy did, the Saiyan look different.

Kie had was not only injured but there were two noticeable stumbles coming out of his forehead and his eyes were slits.

It reminded Trunks and many other's of the Xaibal clan, a race that was know to have been descendants of demons themselves and were rumored to be extremely powerful, the horns was like status in the clan, the bigger the horns, the more mature a demon was.

But this was the first time, anybody had ever seen those same horns on a Saiyan.

Kie, couldn't believe the power that he could feel coursing through his veins, it was unreal, he felt like he could do anything, even take over this whole town.

Heck he felt like taking over this whole planet.

But he won't.

He refused to get drunk with power, he didn't want to end up as scum of the Bane family, only to be hunted by greed hunters looking for a quick buck.

First, he would defeat this guy then set his sights on Goten.

"Contestant, Kie Bane are you fit to battle?" The referee said.

"Yes" He said, his eyes never leaving Trunks form.

The referee nodded and left.

Kie crouched down.

Let's see what he's got- Trunks thought, only for his eyes to widened in shock when he saw a foot that was just about to land a blow to his face.

His arms were fast enough to protect himself but it came at a cost, he definitely heard the sound of a loud crack coming from one of his arms.

But Trunks didn't have time to inspect the damage because he was backhand from behind, sending him flying forward.

However, Trunks managed to recover only to find a Kai blast right to his face.

Shit! Trunks thought as he tried to instant transmission his ass out of there, but it was too slow, it hit him at full force.

The pain was enough to make anyone scream out in pain but Trunks was used to being in pain from his constant training session with his father, so he handled it a lot better than most people would.

Damn it, it hurts...where did all this power come from? Trunks thought, he had thought Goten friend was nothing special and just dismissed him as a nobody with a big mouth but he should have know.

Goten had a way of making friends with people who weren't quiet normal.

Trunks wiped the blood from his lip before smirking, a very Vegeta like smirk, he could feel his blood boiling, now this was more like it, he didn't think he would ever get a battle like this from anyone other than Goten.

It made his blood start pumping and his instincts go haywire.

"ZEDU!" Trunks heard behind him.

Kie didn't know why but it suddenly came to his mind, along with instructions on how to use it and before everyone eyes, they saw the very technique the Xaibal clan was famous for.

Three rings of pure power showed up, inscribed on each one of them was ancient text that only a handful of people could read, before a purple beam formed in Kie hands.

He sent it hurdling through all the beams, it picked up two colors, golden and blue before it got within arm distance of Trunks.

Trunks immediately moved out of the way but imagine his shock when the beam followed him, he didn't know it but on his back were ancient runes similar to the one Kie casted earlier.

Many of the audience couldn't believe what they were seeing, a Saiyan was showing a Xaibal clan technique?

Since when did the Saiyan line get crossed with that clan!? Many couldn't help but wonder, since the idea of experimentation with genes in a lab was something that no fighter would ever do because of the overwhelming disgrace.

"Brother" Date Bane said, to his older brother, Yoshimi Bane in the audience. "I can't believe what I'm seeing, how is he able to do this to the Prince? Why does he resemble some from the Xaibal clan? Where did he get this power from?"

"Date, I never know this day would come" Yoshimi said, confusing his younger brother. "A longe time ago, our parents told me about our heritage, you were too young to remember when they told me but I still remember. Did you ever wonder why our family seemed to produce more powerful babies more than what was deemed normal?"

"Huh?" Date said, weren't they just a regular Saiyan family? He never thought there could be something special in his blood.

"Our parents told me that a long time, ago. Our blood mixed with the Xaibal clan" Yoshimi said, shocking pretty much everyone around him. "It's been 4000 thousand years since that day, the day, our great ancestor fell in love with a Xaibal women and produced a child. Of course, the Xaibal clan weren't happy that their own blood was mixed with the Saiyan race of all races, and that their blood would live alongside Saiyan blood. They would have ended our line right there and then the moment they found out where the baby was, if it wasn't for the deal being struck"

"A deal?" Date said, shocked that there was such a history behind their family.

"The deal was, they would suppress the Xaibal blood in our lineage in exchange for our lineage to live, this is why it never showed itself until now" Yoshimi said, "But it can still be unlocked however certain conditions have to be met. The person who unlocks it must be born a full Bane. Secondly there has to be a point in their lives that their body and mind must separate and pull itself back together."

"That's crazy" Date said, wondering who was crazy enough to even attempt that. "To surpass your instincts so much that you literally tear yourself apart and then manage to come back from that insanity, has rarely been heard of before, anyone who has died their body usually ends up dead within a week."

"I know, I tried to awaken the Xaibal blood in me before but to no success. I couldn't handle the pressure and madness that came with it." Yoshimi admitted.

"Brother you did what!" Date said, had his older brother gone crazy!?

"The third condition that has to be met, is for that person to somehow find a way to concur the power obtain." Yoshimi said, brushing it off. "You may not know this but Xaibal blood is much potent than a Saiyans, it could easily override you and cast you into madness. If Kie hadn't found some way to concur it, there is no doubt in my mind that Kie would have been executed on the spot, the moment he was deemed a threat."

Drawing from his younger brother, and Date couldn't help but wonder if Yoshimi would be the one doing it in the first place.

"If you managed to fulfil those requirements, the power is yours" Yoshimi said, "As you grow, the power grows alongside with you, if left alone without proper training it would only bring about one's destruction."

"And that would mean?" Date said.

"Meaning, one day Kie will have to be trained by a member of the Xaibal clan to control his powers" Yoshimi said, and he could just see the envy in his brother eyes, he too wished to be trained by such a clan. "But right now, Kie is too small. The stumbles on his forehead are barely visible, he's just awaken his power, he's like a baby who's only knows how to swing, sooner or later, his body will give out."

And true to what he said, Kie suddenly stopped moving and than everyone wince at the sight of all the muscles in his body bulging outwards, in a way it clearly should not, clearly he must be in pain.

Kie knees immediately gave way,it hurt just to move his finger.

My body...Kie thought, it couldn't end here, he still had to fight Goten but his body refused to move.

If he didn't move than he wouldn't go to where Goten was.

He forced his body up, much to everyone shock and surprise.

What willpower...Trunks thought, amazed to see the Saiyan still standing when it was clear, every step was it's own slice of hell for him, Trunks know his right arm was effectively broken and several bone in his skull had been cracked.

"I-It's not over yet" Kie said, blood gushing from his mouth. "I still have to go where Goten is, I still have to keep moving forward"

And never in all his life had Trunks seen such an admirable Saiyan.

Trunks couldn't help but admire the Saiyans guts and he wasn't the only one as many was struck by Kie determination.

In that moment Kie unknowingly had earned Trunk's respect, so it was with a loud silence that the Saiyan Prince opened his mouth and said.

"Kie Bane, I, Trunks Briefs, the Prince of all Saiyans, hereby acknowledge you as a worthy opponent" making Kie look at him in shock, before he saw Trunks raised his uninjured arm in a chopping motion.

Kie couldn't stop it.

Kie vision fade quickly and he finally collapsed.

Everyone saw, that he was definitely not going to be getting up any time soon.

A minute passed, in suspense before the Referee announced to the whole stadium.

"AND THE WINNER IS TRUNKS BRIEFS, THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS RACE! PLEASE GIVE A WARM ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO HIS OPPONENT, KIE BANE!"

And boy did they do it.

One by one, people stood up, touched by the young man display and determination and clapped.

If Kie had been conscious he would have been shocked at the sight of so many people clapping for him and acknowledging him, not as the youngest Bane child but as Kie, a guy who went a step and beyond just to follow after his friend, even the King and Queen of the Saiyan race, were on their feet, congratulating the young man.

His brothers eyes shone with pride.

"Kie, do you hear that" Goten said, from the winners section.

"That's the sound of a Winner."

And scene!

Finally this chapter is finally over and boy was it emotional. Next chapter, Universe 12, version of Universe 10, Supreme Kai apprentice Zamastu makes an appearance, just how different will he be, if was never born a god and or never grow developed a twisted ideology? Meanwhile Radis, decides to get off his throne and go and visit, Universe 6, god of destruction Champa. Review/Fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the dragon ball Franchise.

Enjoy!

Zamasu, was just your average regular guy in Universe 12, he was born neither a god or a protector of the human race unlike his Universe 10 counterpart.

Someone could argue the point that because he was never born a god, he never looked down upon anyone.

He was neither blind or ignorant of the incredible power of human beings, heck, a lot of his friends were from planet earth and could go toe to toe with him or dominate him in hand to hand combat and he would be fine with it.

He had never been born a naturally born prodigy, so he never had to deal with the ego and problems that came from being too strong to be with his own peer group, as a result when someone did kick his ass, he didn't go plotting mass destruction or a way to kill the loved one's of the person who had beaten him.

Just who does that anyway?

When he was beat, he acknowledged the person was simply stronger than him and then try to grow stronger in hopes of overcoming the power hurdle.

If he had been born a god, he could have only gone two ways, he could have become a god that saw other's as nothing but animals that should be educated with a big ego to match, or he would have become a god that instead of being a protector, he was a destroyer.

It was all too easy to get drunk with power, once you have it and Zamastu was warned what that would lead to if he should ever think thought a certain way, maybe it was the upbringing, of growing up with people just as strong him and there was always someone to get stronger than in his life, that made him divert from the path of his Universe 10 self.

Being born average had him seeing both sides of the same coin without having the weight over his head to judge people.

He had grown up fighting, being right in the middle of the so called wars that his Universe 10 counterpart saw but he had seen the good things that came with conflict unlike his other self which was too blinded by his holier-than-you- ego to see the truth of his teachers words.

If he were to pour tea with a steady hand, he would have done so naturally, that there was nothing to trouble him.

He was born, fought, went to school and got married just like every other person.

He had gotten married to his childhood friend, Loma Cantrell, and she was a human.

Yes, a human.

He didn't realise, his feelings for her until he entered high school and the senior prom reared it's head and the fact that she was getting asked out by a lot of guys, bothered him more than it should if he thought she was just a friend.

To his surprise, he found out Loma had been in love with him for years and he had been to dense to notice her feelings let alone his own.

If he had know, he wouldn't have spent four whole years trying to summon up his courage to tell her how he felt.

And now to this present day, he was married to her, having proposed at a tournament, he had no idea that his proposal was a parallel version on how Goku and Chi Chi got married.

He was now twenty six, he had kept his head half shaved like his Universe 10 counterpart except it was longer, braided over his shoulder, the most noticeable difference about him was that he was so much more eager to fight, than his counterpart and he didn't spew a twisted ideology that many fell into to, once they gained power.

He and his wife managed to produce a baby little girl who he named Beel, she was his whole world, well, after his wife of course, he couldn't understand how somebody could be so cute and yet be so freakingly strong, to able to destroy a mountain with the mere shockwave of his tiny fists.

And he had never been prouder of his little girl, for doing that at such a young age.

But even he, a family man had to return back to his roots some time or another.

When he heard, such a big tournament was coming up, he just had to sign himself up.

Ch 14: Radis decides to go out.

The being known to all, as 'Radis-sama', found himself facing his strongest foe yet.

Boredom.

"I sense your extremely bored" Thanatos said, appearing out of nowhere like usual. "Doesn't this universe wide, tournament interest you? After all you did set this up."

In front of them, were about two thousand screens, showing what was happening on each planet in the whole universe.

"It's does" Raids said, "But the problem is, all the battles that are worth watching, are either gone or have yet to happen and I hate waiting, everyone else is either evenly matched, so overpowered that the battle is over after a fraction of a second or the battle was just plain pathetic boring to watch."

"But weren't there some battles that surprised even you?" Thanatos pointed out, "Like the one between the Prince of Saiyans and your Spy Masters best friend?"

"Now that was interesting" Radis had to admit. "Who would have thought the Bane blood would hold such a secret, I may create realities but never in a million years did I see that coming... but now the excitement is over and everything will be boring for a while."

"hmm" Thanatos said, before he got an idea. "Why don't you go out, you've been cooped up in here for countless centuries, isn't it time to stretch your legs?"

"You mean I can actually go outside?" Radis said, looking at Death as if he grow two heads. "I thought I wasn't allowed to, because of something on the lines that only this place can within stand my power and stuff"

And Thanatos wanted roll his eyes, his charge wasn't that powerful and said. "You never asked Radis-sama" before saying "And here I thought you were a shut in"

Radis ignored his guardians remark and thought about where he wanted to go, as much fun as it sounded to go walking around for a bit and visit planets, he didn't want to go walking in his own Universe, if he did, he would be gawked at and worshipped everywhere he went and that can get tiring fast.

What he needed to do was to go to another universe, a Universe where his face was relatively unknown, his mind went back to the battle from millenniums ago, there was a lot of gods there.

Just which Universe to choose?

It can't be Universe 7, Beerus and his guardian would end up telling everyone to be on the best behaviour the moment he showed up.

Than who?

A certain fat purple Egyptian cat came to mind.

What was Universe 6 like this time of the year?

#Universe 6 several hours later#

"Champa-sama, your food is ready" Vados, the guardian of the God of Destruction Champa for universe 6 said. "Don't you think it was nice of Beerus-sama to restore our Earth for us?" she said.

"Whatever, where's my food?" Champa said, walking through the door to the dining room to finally snack on what his Earth had to offer.

"*Crunch Crunch*" came a sound of nowhere.

They both paused, the sound stopped, they could have sworn they both heard something.

"*munch munch*" the sound continued but this time they located the source of the strange sound, their eyes widened slightly at the sight of red eyed Saiyan with long wild hair with such a distinctive face.

And that Saiyan was currently eating his food!

"Who the heck are you!" Champa yelled, ready to throw a Kai blast at the intruder, how dare this nobody come in here and eat his food!

He didn't expect to be ignored.

"Radis-sama, why are you eating now, didn't we eat before we left?" A dark cloaked figure that neither Vados nor Champa noticed until now, said, his very voice sent a chill down their spine.

"But that was only second lunch, I'll starve if I don't get my third." The 'teenager' wined, grabbing a grape fruit not that far away from him and saying. "besides, you can't possibly expect me to ignore all this food on this table even though I've tasted better"

Making Vados frown at the clear insult, but she wasn't going to be rash like his charge, she took in the Saiyan appearance and realized the Saiyan was a god, if the attire was anything to go by.

"DIE!" Champa yelled, having finally snapped and was firing Kai blast after Kai blast, at speeds that would have Goku and Vegeta eyes widen with no way to dodge, but yet the Saiyan god did so with unnatural ease.

"Ooh, somebody has the guts to throw a Kai blast at me, other than you out of pure anger" The Saiyan god said, turning to his guardian while dodging the blasts with an almost lazy nature.

"and may I ask who you are?" Vados said, clearly her charge wasn't going to hit the Saiyan any time soon and decided to get some information instead.

"Allow me, to finally introduce myself" Radis said, "My name is Radis and I am a Super Saiyan God"

"Yes, we can see that!" Champa snapped back. "What universe are you from? Your clearly not one of mine" he would have seen a Saiyan so unique looking before especially a Super Saiyan God.

Plus the air around the Saiyan was nothing like the Saiyans he encountered before not even Goku or Vegeta had such an air around them when they went Super Saiyan Blue in front of him.

"ah, so you don't know me? I thought the other gods in this Universe would have told you already" Radis said, feeling extremely happy about this, because here, he was practically a nobody. "Well I'm from Universe 12, nice to meet you"

And Vados made a mental note to ask the other gods about the god named Radis, when she found the time, the name sounded strangely familiar to her but she wasn't sure why.

"Well, why are here?" Champa said, thinking he was just an ordinary god.

"Well my Universe got boring so I thought I will go somewhere else so here I am" Radis said, taking a bite out of the large turkey in the middle of the table, making Champa quickly realize that if he didn't stop him now than Radis will no doubt finish all his food before he could even touch it..

"GO BACK TO YOUR OWN UNIVERSE AND STOP STEALING MY FOOD!" He yelled, grabbing a plate full of sausages and shoveling it down before Radis could touch it.

The god gave him a look of surprise before something flashed through his eyes and said. "You know... I'm used to get everything I want...I will remember you Champa of Universe 6"

Later Champa would realize that he was on the hit list to a very powerful god as all, the god could do was say at that moment was.

"huh?"

"Thanatos, were going" He said, addressing the cloaked figure.

"So your bored of this Universe than?" The darkly dressed figure said.

"Who wouldn't? People are rude here and the food sucks" He said, turning to his guardian. "I wonder what Beerus is doing, I heard the food in Universe 7 is so much better than this one"

Neither god or guardian could deny that, once they tasted the food from Universe 7, that it was so much better there than here, they were still discovering what the reborn Earth had in store for them, right now and had yet to be truly creative.

"I thought you didn't want to go to Universe 7?" His guardian said.

"Well I changed my mind" He said, getting off the table and going to his guardians side and said. "Bye Champa, your universe sucks!"

And before Champa could retaliate, they were both gone.

"BASTARD!" Champa yelled, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

And thus, Vados spent the next hour trying to calm her charge down.

#Universe 7#

Beerus felt a chill go down his spine.

"What's wrong, Beerus-sama?" Whis said, looking at his charge as they watched over Vegeta and Goku fighting each other, the rest of the Z fighter were loitering around.

"I don't know" Beerus said, the god was starting to sweating. "But I feel like something terrible is about to happen"

And it was in that moment, a warm hole opened up stopping both Vegeta and Goku fight, making everyone look up to the heavens, as two figures that neither Whis or Beerus had seen in over a millennia appeared.

Radis and Thanatos from the Universe who defied all.

"I do hope this Universe has better food" Radis said.

Yes, terrible indeed.

And scene!

Next chapter, Radis decides to join them all for lunch and notes the differences between his universe and Universe 7, Vegeta and the others are shocked to find out about their alternate selves especially Vegeta who finds out in Universe 12, he's actually King, the Saiyan race never died and that Trunks took over his title. Review/ Fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the Dragon Ball Franchise.

Enjoy!

Everyone understandable tensed when the duo came down from the heavens and landed on the rocky flat area not that far away from Goku and Vegeta.

A lot of them were shocked to find one of the two was no doubt a saiyan however it was the oddest Saiyan they had ever seen, what Saiyan had a white tail and had golden slits for eyes?

This was a very unique looking Saiyan, it was one of the rear times were all of them got to see Saiyan that had an actual tail and didn't cut it off, like Universe 12 Goten.

"Um, who are you?" Goku said, blinked and Beerus was fighting either face palm or wack the idiot to the ground.

It must be nice being so oblivious and idiotic to your surroundings.

But Radis wasn't offended by Goku blatant lack of respect, not matter how hard you try, you can never hate Goku, well that's what he believed and said. "Well my name Radis, God of Universe 12, nice to meet you all"

Everyone eyes widened into saucers as most of them recalled the fight against Universe 12 Goten and how easily Goku was defeated.

And this person was a god in that world?

And than they recalled the warning that Beerus gave them about the universe rule, Radis and how they shouldn't try to offend him in anyway.

"Hey, Vegeta." Goku said, turning to Vegeta. "Isn't he the guy, Beerus-sama was talking about?"

All eyes turned to the purple much more slimmer purple Egyptian cat who was trying to divert attention away from himself.

"I'm hungry" Radis suddenly announced, "That other food was terrible. I hope the food is better here or I'll blow up the planet" of course he wouldn't do that but he needed something hung over their heads.

Everyone immediately tensed at the clear threat, not knowing he was joking.

"You" He said, turning to Beerus.

The reaction of the God of Destruction was the same as when the King Of All decided to grace them all with his presence.

When you beat a god of Destruction and his Guardian without even lifting a finger than you know they will remember you.

"Y-Yes?" Beerus said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Your name is Beerus right?" Radis said, he could practically hear his guardian laughing under that hood. "Give me food"

"Ur, well" Beerus said, turning to Whis, to see if he had some food on him.

"Beerus-sama, you already ate the packed lunch I made for you" Whis said, before going turning to the duo and saying. "My apologies but if you want food you'll have to wait"

"I see.." Radis said, and before everybody's eyes he rose his finger up to the sky and out came a Golden sphere that put Beerus own to shame. "I hate waiting so I might as well destroy the planet now."

"Wai-" someone began, this person was going to blow up the entire planet because of food!

"Radis-sama, surely you can wait" Thanatos said, bless the man for coming to Earth's rescue. "I know this universe is similar to our own, we can always go to a fast food restaurant while we wait."

That seemed to stop the god in his tracks, as the god turned around and said. "I suppose... I can wait a bit" and the energy of pure doom disappeared like it was never there in the first place, much to everyone's relief before he said. "But the food better be good, the taste should be worth it if I'm going to burn it off later."

"Than let's go to a American one" Thanatos said, "Let's go to a fast food restaurant that is really high in fat, but taste's great"

"Really?" Radis said, as both he and his guardian lifted up from the ground before turning around and saying. "I'll be back before six. You better have something prepared for me! Or this planet will die." And with that they were gone, leaving the Z fighters and two stunned gods in their wake.

The silence was deafening and after a while Krillin couldn't take it anymore.

"Did anyone see how large, that ball was?" Krillin said, trying to lighten the mood.

Apparently he wasn't successful enough as everyone gave him a certain look even Goku.

They all know if they didn't have food prepared by six, than they were all royally screwed.

Ch 15: Radis comes for dinner.

"What?" Bulma said, convinced she heard wrong, did they just tell her that an extra god was coming over for dinner, the food had to be ready by six and it better be the best cooking of her or they would all die?

"Don't make me repeat myself, women" Vegeta said.

"I heard you the first time, Vegeta" Bulma said, with scrowl. "But how do you expect me to get food ready in four hours especially when I'm trying to feed another Saiyan at the table?"

"Than have Trunks help, you" Vegeta said, as Trunks suddenly came into the room and wondered if it was too late to turn around.

Well it was too late now.

"Me?" Little Trunks said, his Mirai counterpart had gone back to his timeline once they defeated Black Goku and Zamatsu.

"Oh, no you don't. Your not dragging Trunks into this" Bulma said, putting her foot down. "Trunks, is always helping me in the kitchen while all you do is eat the food." Grabbing Vegeta ear painfully. "It's time for you to man up and help your wife in the kitchen. Why should I make food for almost ten Saiyans and other people when my own husband who has super strength and speed won't even lift a finger to help me out?"

"Let go off my ear, women" Vegeta said, wondering where his super strength had gone to while Bulma dragged him by the ear very painfully, to the kitchen, where he was made to put on a pink apron and chop onions in front of him, one look from his wife told him, it wouldn't be the wisest idea to complain right now.

Trunks couldn't help but pop his head around the corner and managed to stiffen a laugh when his father gave him the evil eye despite the hilarious situation in front of him.

#6Pm#

All the guests had arrived, everyone was stationed on the large balcony with a very tense atmosphere despite how food put smiles on their faces, after all, how can they enjoy themselves when another God was approaching their location and the survival of this planet was hanging on this one dinner?

Suddenly the bell rang, they all tensed.

Bulma not sensing the doom looming over everybody heads, went to happily answer the door, that revealed to all the guests of honor.

Radis and Thanatos.

And Whis and Beerus had never felt more dread.

"You may sit here" Bulma said, her light tone was so off when it came to the atmosphere surrounding her.

"Thank you" Radis said, with a pleasant smile on his face as he and his guardian sat down.

"May, aren't you a polite one" Bulma said, finding it refreshing that unlike the rest of the Saiyan's she had encounter before he was the first to eat in such a manner right off the bat. "let me get you, your food" making them all tensed as Bulma turned around, to get the food, that could change life as they know it.

And Beerus and Whis fully intended to get the heck out of here, the moment things looked to be going south.

Bulma came back with several dishes, little Trunks was more than happy to help his mother out in carrying the plates and placed it on the table.

"Ooh, this looks really nice." Radis said, seeing the food in front of him was gleaming while he know his guardian wouldn't touch any of the food near him, because the man ate a different kind of food and as a result, he constantly always full because of that.

He then got out a handkerchief and tied it around his neck, a far cry from his dinner with Champa and raised a fork with elegance, trying to choose what to try first.

Maybe the Sushi? The Soba? Or perhaps the Tempura, there were so many to choose from and the smell was incredible.

He decided to picked up a Tempura first, since it was the most appealing to look at, it reminded him strongly of deep fried fish, and immediately dipped it in the Soya sauce nearby before raising it towards his mouth.

All eyes were on him as he did so before he opened his mouth and placed it inside.

Most of them held their breaths.

It was like they were waiting for eternity, just to find out if he liked it or not, and a lot of them were getting ready to grab their families and bolt, if they had time to do so before the god exploded, that is.

But it looks like this was not needed, because suddenly a large smile appeared on Radis face as he said, "Amazing! Who know Universe 7 food could taste so good!"

Everyone allowed themselves to finally breath.

He likes it!

"Oh, you like it?" Bulma said.

Radis nodded and said. "It's really good, who's the chef? I want to meet them"

"Well me and Vegeta spent all afternoon making them" Bulma said, unaware of the reaction she would get from the Saiyan.

"EEHH!?" Radis said, turning around to the women. "Since when did the King and Queen of the Saiyan race cook!?"

What? Vegeta thought and he wasn't the only one, shocked by this bit of information.

"Radis-sama, in this universe, the Saiyan race never multiplied, in fact, they were almost destroyed leaving only a few survivors left." Thanatos said, "Neither this universe Bulma or Vegeta, ever took their rightfully places as King and Queen. Vegeta never became King and Bulma never became Queen, unlike our own and they never had two son's who inherited the title of Prince"

And both Vegeta and Bulma eyes widened in shock, hearing about their alternate selves, and so did everybody else.

Beerus was the most shocked of all to hear the Saiyan race was still alive and very much kicking in another Universe, of course he didn't think anyone would appreciate it if he want there and tried to start what he would not finish.

"Hold on. Wait, what!? Both Vegeta and Bulma are King and Queen in Universe 12?" Yamaha said, trying to picture it, Bulma leaving and marrying the guy who almost killed him was bad enough, now he was hearing that Bulma might be fated to become Vegeta's wife after all.

He wanted all the details right now, like if alternate Bulma ever even dated him.

"Now that I think about... both Vegeta and Bulma are dressed as regular human beings." Radis said, "That Trunks over there is clearly a child and I sense more of his mother in him than his father, the Kakarot over there looks like a grade A idiot, not the fighter that is always on T.V And there is a bunch of people I've never seen before, either."

"That's because unlike our Kakarot he was never raised on planet Sadala but instead on Earth" Thanatos said.

"Ehh!?" Radis said, already knowing this information but he had grown so used to seeing his Kakarot, whenever a Tournament was going on, that whenever the reminder that Kakarot would have grown up quiet differently hadn't failed to shock him every time.

"After that, a lot of things happened, that I'll go into when we get home after you finished" Thanatos said.

And Radis decided to screw eating politely and go with his Saiyan manners instead, it was horrendous.

It was on pair with Goku and Vegeta, he just wouldn't stop eating as he order fourths and fifths, many couldn't help but wonder where the hell all that food was going to.

Radis let out a burp when his stomach was finally full and patted his round stomach and said. "Boy that was good, we should come to this Universe more often." Before turning to, the not as important Bulma, and said. "Thank you for the food"

"A-Ah, no problem" Bulma said, snapping out of her thoughts, of what life would have been like if she had become a Queen when she married Vegeta, with a full race intact.

Trunks was thinking what life would be like, if he had taken his father's title, the moment he was born and what's this about a brother?

Vegeta, was still in shock that there was a version of him out there that did become King, and wondered if Saiyan race was thriving, did that mean his father or heck even the women that gave birth to him was still alive as well?

Did the Saiyan race never go in search for a new planet to inhabit since they never destroyed their old one? Did Frieza never happen?

He often wished that he never became Frieza whipping boy for some many years? Being a whipping boy to the same monster that killed his own father.

But there was no sense in thinking about what might have been, the fact of the matter was that If he had grown without Frieza in his life, than his other self may have never even met Kakarot or be inspired to reach Super Saiyan to free his people.

His other self could be so much weaker than him, that it was pathetic

What Vegeta forgot about, was that Beerus had warned him about the monsters that come out of a place such as Universe 12, there was no way his alternate self would grow soft in a place like that and sit on his ass all day long.

It was Vegeta after all.

"Well, I'll be going back now, the Tournament should in it's top worlds stages, by now" Radis said, getting up.

"World stages?" Beerus said.

And gone was the silliness on his face, now he had a smile that was down right mocking, it was the smile of pure madness as he said.

"Beerus, did you really think the King of All would leave me out of this Tournament?" Radis said, "Did you hope, I will ignore something this interesting? in fact, Zeno's sent me a nice invitation letter, asking me if I would like to participate. Now normal I would ignore anything to do Zeno's but when it's put that nicely, than of course I will attended. Beerus, did you get an invitation letter as well. Judging by your face, I guess not"

Beerus eyes narrowed, as the clear insult struck him while the rest were shocked to feel blood lust emitting him in greater quantities like some wild beat, just like when Goku faced Universe 12 Goten.

And if there was any doubt about it, where he's was from, there was no doubt now.

"It's really too bad that you dance to the tune of a child... so out of pity, I suppose I can tell you what's happening in my universe, to give you heads up of what your expecting to face." Radis said, "To put it simply, I set up a Universe wide brawl"

"A Universe wide brawl?" Goku said.

"In each town and in each city, a mini tournament is taking place. Those who win the tournament end up fighting against those who won in other town's and so forth, until you get to the very top and are crowd the very best on that planet" Radis said, with a smile. "But it doesn't stop there, once your crowned the best on that planet, you have to battle against other people who gained the title of best on their own respective planet's. The top ten get to represent my universe, and just how many worlds are there in mine, Thanatos?"

"Over 3 billion, Radis-sama." Thanatos said, making everyone jaw drop.

"And all those fighters will have to contend, in an all out brawl with almost no breaks even leading up to that to the biggest fight of their lives." Radis said.

"That's..." Gohan began, he was going to say barbaric but Beerus warning had struck home.

"People will die from exhaustion before the main fight even begin's" Piccolo pointed out, "Your just asking somebody to die, even a fool can see that. Nobody would enter such a thing."

"Now normally if you were from any other Universe except mine this would be the case, but my people would happily lay down their lives just to fight a good battle. So don't go lumping my Universe with your own, mine is nothing like your own, weakling. Not even your toughest fighter could even draw out a hundred person of a gods power" Radis said, he had people in his universe that could tangle with gods easily.

Making both Whis and Beerus eyes widened, as they asked themselves how did Radis know that when it was just to the two of them that should have known.

Could there be a spy?

"Do you think the title that my Universe has now is just for show? After all, my Universe is the only one out of all twelve, that put's fear in the heart of Zeno's. When everyone else is so scared to even talk to even speak one sentence to him. Doesn't it speak volumes about my Universes might?" Radis said, before turning around and saying.

"By the way Beerus, let's meet again at Zeno's tournament so that I can show you, what truth strength feels like. I do hope your fighters don't chicken out at the last minute. It would be great to prove to all that once again Universe 12, is the strongest out there. I do hope your ready to kneel down and kiss my feet when that happens." and with that they both left.

Leaving a group of very serious people in his wake.

This mean's war.

And scene!

Next chapter, each world's top fighter has been showen and the battle for the top ten begins. Review/ Fav ad follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Radis know this day would come, the day that a battle was so massive that a whole universe population participated in it and as he looked down upon the millions of champions who won there right to be here, he couldn't have been more prouder of his Universe.

The Universe that he was once the lowest of the low.

The Universe that used to hold so such despair and lacked so much hope, that it was practically thick in the air and he was certain that if he hadn't met his guardian and had died in that moment, this universe would continue suffering with no end in sight.

They had come a long way from where they had been today.

It was truly sad that they would never know the original roots in which they came from.

Not that it would do them any good.

It was time to stop living in the past and start thinking about the future.

The future of crushing all the other universe once more and proving that Universe 12 was the best there is.

He opened his mouth and addressed the messes of challengers and said.

"People of universe 12, those of you who have made it this far have fought well, you've been through countless battles, exchanged fists with your own neighboir and friends, you've tangled with the old and the powerful and managed to find yourself victorious. Look around you, the people stand right next to you have shed the same blood, sweat and tears as you have to come this far and you should all take a sense pride in that. No other Universe has ever had a battle such as this and no other universe can survive this long. But today, we finally see who will represent our great Universe. Who will take on the glory and who will get the fight that they craved for by matching blows with those outside the world you have grown up in. Today we aren't warrior. Today we are Elites! Fight to your hearts content so that you can all have no regrets about whether you lose or win today. Just have fun"

And the crowd responded with a loud roar of the approval.

"And with this" He said, "I hear by declare, the battle for the top eight to begin!

Ch 16: The Battle for the top eight, who can last them all?

Nobody wasted time in fighting.

Immediately several very high powered shields were placed around the very large group of people, it took several layers of protection to make sure a barrier was properly solidified that separated the contestants from the audience of friends and family and people who wanted to see those who beat them make it to the top eight.

While most just came because her because it was a giant fight so larger that they wouldn't get another chance to see this until the next King of All tournament came around and most would be dead by then.

The battle was set out in space because there was no way a whole planet would survive with this many high level battle battlers on the planet, those who couldn't breath in space were giving pills that would last them a whole day allowing them to fight freely with no limitations, and fight they did.

The brutality of the scene that unfolded in seconds would have had many people rushing to the toilet to hurl, but instead it made all their bloods boil, as long nobody ended up dead than everyone can fight to their heart content.

Radis took a seat on his very fancy chair, he wasn't at all shocked to see a golden version of Frieza joining in the fighting, that race just keeps on popping up and wouldn't die, although, it looked more to him that gold was this Frieza's natural skin color, he was slightly shocked to see no hide or hair of this Goku's universe 12, counterpart Kakarot, in the mix, meaning the man had lost, somewhere along the lines.

But judging by how the very man himself was in the stand and cheering for his world winner with a smile on his face, the man must have fought to his heart content and had no regrets.

Beside the man was his wife and children and his parents, the Royal family of Saiyans were on his left, he was surprised to find King Vegeta smirking and Queen Bulma actually looking proud.

He followed their line of sight and he was very surprised to find amongst the mop of blood was a very excited looking little Absalom, who waved at his family while punching a guy in the jaw.

It must have been quite a shock to the everyone to meet the second Prince who entered in another thought, he had seen the boys fights, and what was scary was that it was eerily similar to Majin Buu's own, no matter how many times someone hit him, he would always bounce back with a smile.

Radis had his suspicions before but now he was convinced that the youngest Prince was in fact this universe version of Majin Buu, why else would the boy have pink hair when nobody in the family lineage had ever had that kind of hair color.

Just then Absalom was hit with a super high powered Kai blast from behind, everyone fully expected him to topple over, but he surprised them all by not even flinching and instead he turned around with a much larger ball in his hand and with a smile on his face, he said.

"It's rude, to attack someone from behind"

From the size of the Kai ball, that person know he was screwed the moment it collided with him so they instant transmission themselves away from it getting a safe distance away, thinking that they were safe only to feel the pain to the side of their neck only too late, along with a very childish smile from a pink hair saiyan prince.

"Nighty Nighty" The boy said, as the world want black for his opponent.

"That's my son!" Bulma said, with pride.

"Hmp" Vegeta said.

"It's should be me down there" Trunks said, not that he wasn't happy for his little brother, most of his body was covered in bandages but he couldn't help but think it should have been him matching blows with the very best in the universe.

"Oh, cheer up Trunks" Goten said, "We both tried our very best" laughing a bit even thought it kind of hurt to talk after the Kai blast to the neck. "We had fun and that's all that mattered, did it feel good just to fight like that with no restrictions?"

His speech got two identical looks from Trunks and Vegeta who were not amused.

"Wow, you two look so much alike" Kakarot said, laughing.

"Well of course we do Kakarot, we're father and son" Vegeta said, with a scowl.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion drawing everyone attention and when the smoke cleared it reveal on human in simple battle armor surrounded by a lot of unconscious bodies, many recognized the man as none other than famous fighter Hercules Satan.

However the man was kicked from behind by a women fighter, with a small body.

His balance was thrown so out of whack that he started to spin around like crazy trying to get his body to stop the moment.

Many, were shocked that the small women had so much power.

But the moment of glory was short lived because she suddenly found herself like many others on the receiving end of a very highly powered eye beam that had no intention of killing anybody.

In an instant thousands of fighters were knocked out from one guy.

And the crowd was loving every minute of it.

"SO COOL!" Absalom said, with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the form of Beater, he wished he had skin like that, who knows how popular he would get in class?

Suddenly a huge explosion went off behind him just missing him by the hair and he turned around to find a weird green pointed eared guy, surrounded by a lot of unconscious people.

"Man I wish I was up there" Kie said, right next his brother's he was covered head to toe in bandages, once he had woken up and eaten his fill, he was finally told about why in that moment he was suddenly so strong.

It had shocked him and made him grin like a lunatic, knowing he had accomplished something that nobody in the history of the Bane family had ever achieved.

That is, until he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a giant planet sized Kai infused ball, over his hospital bed because he was being so annoying.

It was safe to say he kept quiet after that.

"Just be glad you lost with dignity, little brother." One of his brothers said, "You did obtain a power that nobody has ever seen before"

And Kie just had to purse his lips, exactly considering trading the power for a spot in this fight until he felt his tail suddenly start to heat up, making him looked down.

To find his tail was on fire.

What happened next wasn't his proudest moment, as he let out a seam that was eerily similar to a women at opera house gaining lots of laughs from around him before he tried grabbing the nearest water bottle to cool his tail off.

In the end he had to go back down to his home planet and throw himself in the nearest fountain, getting some more laughs from the surrounding people but he didn't care.

By that time, the battle had gone from 2 billion and something to 2 thousand, those who were knocked unconscious found themselves teleported instantly back to their homes, with a fruit basket, congratulating them with their official rank in the universe.

"Yes, my baby is still in!" Bulma said, seeing her son still fighting and still looking like he had more fight in them.

And nobody bothered to question why she was so interested in one of her son's, when she spent of most of her time just doing hair and make-up, instead of spending quality time with her children.

This was one of the main reason why Trunks grow up so much like Vegeta, unlike his other self where that Trunks never had his father growing up, he didn't really have his mother to rely on growing up and Vegeta was pretty much the only one pulling his weight in the parenting department.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

He didn't want to die and neither did those unfortunate enough to be in her way.

It was now down to the top one hundred and you could clearly see the exhaustion on those who still remained faces.

"From this moment on, stamina is the most important" Kakarot said, showing how truly unlike he was to his Universe 7 counterpart, he had been beaten by Saiyan that was twice his age.

In this universe, the life span of the Saiyan race was double that of Universe 7, due to many different factors such as they lived in their natural environment, they didn't die from trying to invade other planet who no doubt had several good fighters and their drive to fight was so strong that they could still fighting even at the age of 300.

Explosion after explosion happened as everyone suddenly started to attack each other, determined to outlast them all and take home the title of the number one none-god fighter in the universe.

"Come on son, don't let anyone beat you!" Bulma said, while the rest sweat dropped by how vocal she was.

It seemed the battle had gone on for two minutes before finalists starting dropping due to fatigue, everyone was heavily sweating and panting knowing they had pushed their bodies to the limit and beyond.

They were all so tired that they all didn't even know if they could move their fists anymore.

But that's what made it all that more exciting.

The feeling of battling to your hearts content, clashing blows with someone to the point you can't even take one step further, was enough to make their blood boil and to savor every moment of it.

What happened next proved to all of Universe 12 that these were the people that would proudly present them.

They all released the last of their energy into a single blast, all at the same time and what a clash it was.

The clash was so huge that the barrier protecting the audience from the battle not only shook but cracks started to form in the barrier making those who protected the barrier eyes widened in shock.

Nobody could do anything as they were all suddenly consumed by a bright light and when the light disappointed, they were all greeted with not 10 but 8 unconscious individuals.

Each name was broadcasted on the screens all over the Universe along with their faces.

Abasolom Briefs- the youngest Saiyan Prince, a boy with an extremely childish personality.

Hercules Satan- A fighter who had several titles already under his belt.

Beater Reop- A greed hunter and the oldest of three siblings.

Carliena Blitz-a female well known fighter, who had silver curly hair and her ears were pointy like an elf.

Zamasu Eafa- A guy who had no titles to his name so he was pretty average, except he had a family.

Bildo- who was a grown up version of Universe 7, Android 17, unlike his universe 7 counterpart he was never turned into an android, so he was fully human and hadn't taken to dress like an old fashion cowboy, his hair was styler in a much better way and his bandana was wrapped around his arm, just by looking at him, you could tell who's counterpart he was.

Waeh- Universe 12 version of Broly, he looked pretty much the same except for he was born with purple hair instead of black, he wasn't born Saiyan at all, he was never abandoned for being too strong and as a result he never grow up with a deep hatred for Kakarot, his parents had raised him to fight while holding nothing back and most importantly he was never chained by his own father to suppress his evil nature, the most distinctive feature between the two was that Waeh didn't have that look of madness about him but instead it was more like staring into the eyes of a noble.

And finally, Piepheo, a female version of Monaka, a women who was actually very strong compared to her Universe 7 male counterpart and did more than deliver packages across the universe.

They all looked at their champions in shock and surprise.

Radis got up from his chair and said.

"My people of Universe 12, I present to you our Champions, they will be our representatives for the biggest tournament across all the Universes"

Silence followed after his speech, than somebody got up and started clapping, stating a whole chain or applause and cheers from everyone watching all over the universe.

That was a great fight and they couldn't have done better themselves, everyone who participated deserved to be applauded.

But their instincts couldn't have come raging right at that moment, as they all soon felt the familiar itch telling them to fight the nearest thing next to them.

And they obeyed without a second thought because this was what they were born to do.

Universe 12, was a place where the weak should never step foot in.

And Universe 1-11 were soon going to learn how crazy Universe 12 is.

And scene!

Next chapter, Radis is dragged out of bed to meet the universe's champions and create a training ground for the eight most powerful none gods in the universe. Review/ fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

It's been several days since the ending of the tournament, hospitals found themselves packed, filled with injured fighters from across the universe, not even the doctors and nurses had been spared from the onslaught of injuries, since they themselves entered so they weren't only treating other people wounds but their own.

But despite the pain and how those in medicine found themselves worked to the bone to keep up with the demand, it was totally worth it, many of those who came out of the hospitals had the biggest smiles on their face with looks of pure satisfaction, knowing they had taken part in the biggest tournament in this universes history and had done their towns or themselves proud.

That is, until they started feeling the familiar itch to fight something.

The eight who survived long enough to secure their spots found themselves in much higher quality beds than the one's they were used to along with a congratulations fruit basket, along with receiving the best medical attention the universe had to offer to nurse them back to full health.

They would be undergoing vigorous training until the King of All tournament approached and speaking of training.

Radis, the ruler of Universe 12, found himself being hurled out of the window at a speed that him almost fainting and was about to crash into a bolder, when he was suddenly stopped by a arm grabbing the back of his clothes.

"Awake now, you brat?" Thanatos said, nobody was around so this was pretty much their relationship. "If you don't get a move on, your champions will leave."

And Radis didn't have to be told twice.

Ch 17: The place that only champions can enter.

Radis, appeared in front of a very startled group of people, so suddenly that he was sure he caused one or two heart attacks in the room, he had given them all them instructions of where to go, he looked around at the faces who quickly composed themselves once their surprise had passed.

"Welcome my champions" He said, acting like he had been here this whole time and hadn't been sleeping two minutes ago, he was two hours late. "I see, that not all of your wounds have healed" looking at the human beings especially, those who had a bandage or several, wrapped around multiple body parts. "No matter, I'm sure your all eager to learn what I have to say on this fine morning"

And nobody said anything.

"Well, congratulation. You all have made it to the top eight in the whole universe, from now on, you will be the face of this universe and as the faces of this universe, nobody here can afford to slack off when it comes to train" He said, everyone ignored the whine from a certain Saiyan prince, who wanted nothing better to do than go to sleep, it was too early for his liking. "So without further ado, I present to you your training ground" he got out a long stick and tapped underneath them.

Silence echoes, before they all felt the ground above them shake, and to their shock, they were lifted off the floor and into the sky, all the champions realized too late that the sky above them was fake and were fully expecting to crash through it, so imagine their surprise when they suddenly found themselves in front of golden gates.

"Please follow me" He said, and they did, the gate parted for them and they were all shocked to see how massive everything was, everything was divided into 14 different planets, 8 planets were used for training, each one had a regenerative system planted in it's very core so no matter how much gets destroy it would always grow back, it saved a lot of money on repair costs.

Not only that, but the other planets were equipped with a twenty four hour, relaxation spa and eight whole massive mansions, equipped with servants ready to take care of all eight of them and their needs.

They were all understandably shocked, well Absalom was pretty much used to this but he was shocked that he would be living in the same quality as back home.

"This will be your training ground" Radis said, with a smile, before he said. "Well, this won't be permanent, this will last until the end of the tournament, I can always revoke any of your rights to this place, if I deem even one of you not worthy enough to train here. When that happens not only will this places very existence be erased from my mind but you will be forced to train like a regular person while your fellow teammates live it up in here, so please do be careful."

And everybody suddenly looked serious, if Radis-sama himself was going to bestow upon them something that they would only dream of, than they wouldn't waste it.

"Oh and before I forget" He said, before tapping his stick to the ground once more and they all found something flying towards them, upon further inspections, they all found they were ID's.

"This place can only be accessed by a champion or a few gods such as myself, if you lose them, I will not give you another one, so hold onto it like it's your life" He said, before he disappeared.

They all looked at each other before curiosity got the better of them and they all went to explore, but within minutes they would be fight amongst themselves, training but the question was, would they have the sense to move it to the eight empty planets?

Radis didn't really care either way since it wasn't his problem, but the god he assigned to take after care of what he named 'The Champion Area'.

"How long do you think it would take for them to find the Hyperbolic time chamber?" Thanatos said, directly opposite him, they both suddenly heard a very large boom coming down from below, before followed by loud steps and lots of shocked gasps and squeals before finally they started fighting on who would have the honour of training in the chamber first.

"I think that just found it" Radis said, highly amused.

"But was it wise to give them your spear one?" Thanatos said, "Your very free when it comes to this"

"I have to be, it's because I want our universe to dominate the rest and if that mean's given them all this to make them look like gods compared to the rest than so be, besides it's only for a bit, this whole thing will be over once, Universe 12 is crowded the best out of the rest."

"and what, if Universe 12 ends of up losing to one of the rest?" Thanatos said, only to get an extremely annoyed looks.

"Do you really think, any other universe can match generation after generation of nothing but intense fighting? A fighting, that's has stopped evolving since the moment I changed the universes situation?" Radis said, sounding offended. "Goku, lost to his own son and it wasn't even a fight from what I hear and look at all their power levels right now." universe 7 top fighters cards appeared right in the middle of table for his guardian to see.

But he was in for a shock.

Radis paused before than blinking owlishly at the numbers both Goku and Vegeta were sporting.

"...that's interesting" He said.

"Indeed"Thanatos said, Saiyans had the annoying gene's of growing stronger with each defeat. "Who would thought, that they would get this far under the god of Destruction Beerus? Although our god of Destruction is much stronger than Universe 7 one. Who do think, is stronger, our Kakarot or Goku? Saiyans in that universe do have the annoying habit of hiding their power level"

"Don't know, but it would be an interesting fight" Radis said, reading what was revealed on Goku's card and saying. "Right now, he's nowhere near our champions powers level on a really bad day. No doubt, this will increase as time goes on, maybe he wouldn't lose right off the bat and would actually put up a fight"

"I do hope so too" Thanatos said, "It would be no fun if we win so easily, the rest can't even match up to Goku and Vegeta power level except for a few that have troublesome abilities"

"Troublesome indeed" Radis said, wondering how his Champions would handle it, it would be very interesting to watch. "Anyway I'm hungry"

"you know, would it kill you say please" Thanatos said.

"Fine, please. I'm hungry." Radis said, he hadn't forgotten who this was, the only reason the being was even his guardian in the first place was to bat off boredom, there was no doubt in his mind that the man would go on a killing spree if he felt like it.

He just hoped it was in another universe, instead of this one, it was a pain cleaning up after Death, so that no damage was done.

His guardian went and got the food, minutes later he returned with a feast, fit for ten nobles when in reality he was going to eat it all.

"So good!" He said, as he went straight for the turkey, his tastebuds exploding with each chew, who would have thought that Death was such a brilliant cook?

The entity put Bulma's own cooking skills to shame.

And then best of it was, there was so much of it!

BOOM!

They both turned to find one of the planet exploding before reforming itself back together.

"It looks like they've started fig-I mean training." Radis said, with smirk, seeing lots of bright lights before explosion after explosion happened. "I do wish they weren't so loud when doing it, though" he said.

"We don't have to stay here. We could always go back home, it much quieter" Thanatos said.

"But it's good to see what my champions are up once in a while, sometimes the palace is a little too quiet, it's enough to drive anyone insane being stuck there for centuries" Radis said, taking a bite of purple lobster and finding it was quite delicious.

BOOM!

"It's like were close to fireworks, except for whole planets are the one's doing the exploding" Radis said, looking into the distance.

"You know brat, your not getting out of training by trying to distract me" Thanatos said and Radis know he was busted.

"Drat, I thought this would work" He said.

Several weeks passed in pure bliss, before a guard showed up informing him of the date of the tournament, the man seemed absolutely bewildered, when fights broke out right in front of him at pure random with little no reason behind them.

Before a little fear appeared, when he sent his sights on Thanatos, who was highly amused by the spell of fear coming from the man's very soul, well he was completely used it.

He would collect this man's soul in seven year time.

The date turned out to be in two years from now, which they were all bummed about, that the fighting didn't start right now.

But two years went by surprisingly quick and before they know it, a golden space train came for them.

Every single of them were surrounded by members of their family wishing them good luck.

Radis was amused to see a mini 18, who couldn't have been more than six years old, hugging her big brother and giving a kiss on the cheek.

Knowing all their friends and family would come and visit them, eventually.

Although there were several scary family members on their cases of winning all their matches by force.

Radis, wouldn't mention any names.

It was the last call and all the challengers went in one by one onto the train after giving their final goodbyes to their families.

Within minutes the train sprung to life and left in a flash of bright light, leaving Radis and Thanatos behind along with a bunch of people.

Like they would use the same transportation as mortals.

In a second, they were gone, traveling at a speed faster than the train itself.

All over the twelve universe similar trains were taking challengers to one destination.

The King of All domain.

Where the biggest battle of their lives would take place, with the honor of each of the 12 Universes at stake.

And as all the trains reached their destination and all of there doors opened.

Universe 1-11 were shocked to feel an enormous amount of bloodlust coming from Universe 12 train.

A demon had entered a den of lion.

And scene!

Next chapter, the challengers are in and the first test is a written exam! Goku and the others finally get a good look at the Universe 12 fighters and several are shocked to see familiar faces amongst the crowd. Review/ Fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

The day of the Tournament, had arrived for Goku and the others, their team was comprised of the following.

Goku Son.

Vegeta.

Piccolo.

Majin Buu.

Gohan.

18.

After much debate, it was decided that Trunks would compete along with Pan.

Everyone else was just there to watch, if Beerus could, he would have entered the tournament so that could wipe the smug grin off of that god's face, and put the universe 12 fighters in their place.

And boy did he hate that guy.

Not that he would ever tell him that boldly to his face.

The train, came to pick them all up where making the rest were forced to make their way to the King of All tournament.

When they arrived at the place, they were at all shocked at the magnificent structure in front of them that seem to shine when there was evidence for the source of light.

When they got off the train, like everybody else and finally got a good look at the competitors they would be facing, they instantly recognized the group they fought from universe 6, they all had changed their look in one way or another.

That's when they all felt the bloodlust coming from one of the Trains, sure everyone else was wary of everybody else but nobody extruded blood lust unlike this one.

It put them all guard and when the door opened, they were all in for a shock.

Ch 18: The unexpected matchup.

Out of the darkness, one by one, the fighters from Universe 12 stepped out of the train.

And what an odd mix.

Instantly several Saiyans from the other Universe recognized the first person to step out was indeed a Saiyan, his most prompt feature was his long spiky purple hair, tucked neatly behind his ears, he tail was wrapped around his waist, he wore the typical Saiyan gear but it was mostly black and golden, it was also much more tightly fitting and the shoulder pads were designed to curve around his shoulders.

Overall it was very different from the gear that Vegeta and Cabba both wore, and fitted a whole lot better too, plus the Saiyan didn't just look powerful but highly intelligent.

The person following behind the Saiyan, had them all blinking in either shock or surprise, at the sight of Monaka in feminine fighter attire behind the Saiyan.

"Eh, Monaka?" Goku said, blinking owishly, while everyone looked surprised that there was a Monaka out there, that was actually powerful enough to be picked as a fighter, but what was most alarming was how they couldn't hear the other Monaka footsteps at all.

After that, came the one person that had their eyes popping at the sight of a much buffer and more groomed Hercule Satan, the man stood tall and wasn't parading his championship belt around his waist in those ridiculous bagging clothing with that afro of his, like what they were used to.

Instead, clearly age hadn't caught up to the man yet, he had looked fantastic and incredible good for his age, the man wore a casual red shirt with black jeans, exposing the bulging muscles underneath along with the giant scar running from the back of his neck to the his hips.

Unlike his Universe 7, he actually looked like a challenge.

Behind the much version of Hercules, was somebody that had a good portion of the Z fighters groaning at the sight of another Golden Frieza, Frost was looking shocked to see another one of his kind here and resolved to talk to him later when the alien was alone.

He was sure the other Frieza was just as crafty as himself, and could help him cheat his way through the tournament before bumping him of and claiming his victory.

Behind the Golden Frieza, was somebody that nobody had ever seen before and the women had most of the males around her looking at her with lovestruck expressions on their faces.

She had long curly silver hair and jasmine eyes, she wore a feminine battle that had many men swooning and females either hitting their partners at the back of the head or looking at her in envy.

She was so beautiful that it stunned everybody, already she had gained a male following.

Behind the goddess, was somebody who made 18 eyes widen in nothing but shock, and surprise at the sight of a very grow up version of her dead older brother.

Bildo had decided months before that his hair was too long and had decided to cut it, so now his front hair only just barely passed his eye brows and his back hair was up to his shoulders.

Even though he was dressed in a suberin way, 18 couldn't help but picture it was her own brother standing there.

She had never truly accepted the fact that her brother was never coming back, there were even days where she was very tempted to go out and collect all seven dragon Balls and wish her brother back to life even though she know that what both of them did, they both deserved to be in hell for.

Even now she still thought she was undeserving of her new life as a human being.

She must have stared at him a little too hard and longingly because she found everybody looking at her.

"I'm fine" She said, but it wasn't clear if she was trying to reassure them or herself but her eyes didn't leave his form.

Behind the man was somebody that greatly resembled Trunks, but he had more of bulma's face than Vegeta's.

Vegeta and Trunks weren't the only shocked by this.

The saiyan was dressed in a very high quality battle armor, his pink haired tied back as he said. "Man I'm hungry, when do you think we'll eat?" Not knowing the various degrees of shock he was inspiring.

And then came the person that Vegeta and Goku looking at in most shock, since they had to seal two version of him because he was simply too powerful to defeat, it put them in edge.

Zamasu.

The real question was, did this Zamasu secretly have the same thoughts as his counterpart?

Vegeta and Goku really hoped not or this tournament could turn extremely deadly.

All eight of them disappeared into the building while everybody, just stood there like an idiot, the killing intent had gone which a lot of them were thankful for.

Vegeta, was the first to react as he began to walk to the building behind his opponents which he was sure was from Universe 12, his actions made other's follow him as well, they all walked through the door to find a space that greatly resembles a classroom.

Majin Buu groaned at the exact same time as Absolom.

Both of them turned to look at each other in surprise.

There is a saying, if you happen to meet your doppelganger, you can either hate each other at first sight, or become best friends instantly.

In this case, they became best friends instantly, without them knowing it, they both wore identical matching grins which everybody else saw as just plain creepy.

Majin Buu had just found his alternate self and stubbornly went to sit next to the young Saiyan Prince who immediately offered him a pack of expensive candy, which he was more than happy to take.

Meanwhile, everybody else was debating who would be the one to drag Majin Buu away from that table because he wasn't supposed to be sitting there.

But who had the guts to go over there and drag Buu away from that group, so they just left him.

It took an hour of tense silence for somebody to finally show up, for Universe 12, it was a good thing that they all know how to train in their minds to combat their urges or the whole building wouldn't have survived.

None of them could visible sit still for an hour.

Although it was hard to miss the constant changing volume of blood lust in the room.

The Angel called the ' The Great Priest' walked into the room, only Goku know who he was and how strong he wa, since they had met before.

While everyone else became wearily, since he seemed to be from that race that always mentored their gods, who dragged them into this.

The Angel smiled and said. "Welcome, everyone to your first task at the King of All tournament" several people gave out several whoops and 'it's about time!'. "We will now begin the first task of the tournament" alright everybody was ready for this, he continued his speech and said. "The King of All has grown quite fond of Earth's tournament, so he decided to take some pointers from them. The first task is a written exam, don't worry the questions are fashioned in a way that it's always about something common in all universes. You have to get 50 percent or above to pass, those who fail, will not qualify for the fighters round even if you deserve to be here, if your found cheating, you will be disqualified"

Several people noted the word 'found' and that meant they would have to cheat so good that they won't be found out.

If you had taken note and were going to pick a target to cheat from, than it would have to be the Saiyan Waeh, the Saiyan looked to be the smartest one here, a lot of people were fighters but they lacked the brains to be truly exceptional fighters unlike Waeh.

Unlike his Universe 7 counterpart, Waeh was actually a very accomplished professor with several degrees under his belt, he liked to note even the tiniest thing about his surrounding and would often go on trips all over the universe just for information.

So if you were to copy from somebody it would be him.

And since there was already a mind like between all of the fighters from Universe 12, since they fought each other in a single mind space seconds ago, this was going to be extremely easy.

Everyone can you hear me? He said through the mind link, nobody reacted to him but they all gave their own responses back.

"Is everybody ready?" The Grand Priest said. "You may start"

Later on. they would all get to a certain part and realize that those born with noble or royal blood would know the answers to and the rest will be forced to cheating.

The Grand Priest eyes, found themselves shifting to the fighters of Universe 12, they were all too calm and from what he could see, they were accurately answering each question correctly.

He didn't believe for one second that all of them were smart enough to answer every single question correctly without help, the most competent looking one for this exam would be the Saiyan with the long purple hair, and if he were to guess what was happening behind the scenes, they all hzc a way to cheat without him detecting anything.

Interesting...

Just what was in Universe 12?

# 2 hours later#

"Man, that test was hard!" Goku said, he had a major headache, finally finished.

"Of course you'll have a hard time, Kakarot. For me it was pretty easy." Vegeta boasted, unaware of a pink haired boy looking at him with wide eyes.

Absalom, blinked owlishly at the image before him, what was his father wearing and why was he hanging out with so many humans? Since when did his Uncle wear so much orange?

No, he was wrong, whoever they were, weren't his dad or Uncle, he faintly remembered something about alternate selves while he was stuffing his face with ice cream, a couple of days ago.

He looked at his friend Buu.

They had a lot in common, they both like to ate, they both had a very stubborn personality and they were quiet childish, plus they were both sporting pink hair.

Could it be... that Buu was him but from another universe?

He was a pink fat blob in another universe?

Just what was Buu exactly?

Whatever he was, the idea was both awesome to think about and very troublesome because he swore his other self was wearing a poorly disguised diaper.

But then he had lost interest.

"Okay, I've finished going through all of them and can now give you who passed" The Great Priest said, making them all tense as he began to read out one name after another.

As a result, there were several sigh's of relief in the room along with 'of course 'ill pass', universe 7 were especially relieved when Goku name got called out, because he barely passed.

Everybody else noted every single one of those from universe 12 passed, with the highest marks in the room but nobody looked smug about it, it was more like 'we pass, yay', vibe.

In total, a total of 62 people out of 96, passed while those who didn't were made to leave whether they liked it or not.

"Now that were cut down" The High Priest said seeing that lots chairs, that were occupied just a second ago were empty. "I think you will agree that we should all go to a more open space to do the draw, this place is a bit too crampt, don't you think?" A circle appeared underneath them and they all suddenly found themselves in a much larger room, in the middle of the room was a table with a box on top of it, behind it was a self updating challengers, tournament board that changed it alignment the moment all those people left.

"Can you all, go into a single file line and take one?" The high Priest said, and they all obeyed and waited in line, they were all issued with a ball with a number on them.

They all looked at their numbers and then found themselves on the board.

"Now can everybody hold their balls up high, so that you can find your opponent for the next match?" He asked, and everybody held their balls and immediately located their opponent.

It looks like nobody from Universe 7 would be facing Universe 12, right off the bat..

Hold on.

Pan found her eyes meeting with none other than Beater, from Universe 12.

And scene!

Next chapter, Beater goes to introduce himself to Pan, an encounter that leaves all the Z fighters shocked by his friendlessness before the match. Next chapter, Beater vs Pan. Review/ fav and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

"Hi" said a voice behind her, she turned to see it was none other than the extremely shiny looking guy.

Every universe was assigned a wing full of rooms, that would be there's as long as they kept in the tournament and Beater had managed to catch up to her.

All of the Z fighters were immediately on guard when they saw who it was.

"You're my opponent for my first match, right?" Beater said, he didn't why everybody else was so tense around him.

Pan nodded.

"My name is Beater, what's your name?" He said.

"Pan, Pan son" Pan said, proudly.

"Well, that's a nice name" He said, with a warm smile, even though he was wondering who would name their own child after a kitchen appliance but then again, his name, Beater wasn't wasn't exactly what you call normal, either and said. "And I can tell, just by looking at you that your really strong, I'm looking forward to battling against you. I hope you don't hold back."

"Don't worry I won't" Pan said, going into a stance that Beater found was absolutely adorable.

"That's good to hear" Beater said, before turning around and saying. "Well than, bye Pan-chan, I can't wait to see you on the battlefield" walking away to his own wing.

And not even a second later did, Pan find herself in the middle of a bug check by her own family members.

After all, Beater was a Frieza, and they never play fair.

Ch 19: Pan Vs Beater: so this is universe 12?

A full day passed just to prepare them for their match.

Today, 6 different matches will be going at once or in different times of the day, which will included Beater and Pan, however none of the fighters from the two universe were competing.

But they all know, what was on everybody was mind was the match between Universe 7 and Universe 12.

Beerus, himself, had tried and failed to get into the challengers camp to give Pan some much needed 'pep' talk, until he was caught by a guard.

But at last, it was time, both competitors found themselves being called at noon, they both walked passed their companions rooms and were lead to the entrance, to the massive stadium they were expecting to compete in.

They both found themselves, blinded by light, before they found themselves in a large stadium, that was just as big as the one, Beater had gone through to get to where he was but for Pan, this was absolutely huge.

In the middle of it all was a giant battle field that had small steps leading up to it, around them the crowd was divided into two, those from universe 7 and those from Universe 12 with some exceptions from those who wished to check out their competitors.

Beerus was shocked to see another golden Frieza, the race just wouldn't die would it?

While Radis sat in his glamorous chair, which he got from his palace, that basically said 'fuck you' to Beerus and any other entity from the other universes.

The Kai's from both universes, where here as well, and what a contrast between the two there was in terms of looks, the Kai's from Universe 12 seemed to be made out of some sort of tribe that Universe 7, definitely didn't have.

Goku and the other's were cheering in the stands, when Pan came into view, along with everybody else.

Beaters, own family began cheering him on, especially the twins, who they could all somehow hear yell.

"GO NII-SAN! YOU PROMISED TO SHOW US YOUR ROOM, AFTER THIS!"

It was both humorous and shocking, to see that this Frieza actually had siblings and parents who were nothing like the bulky man, that most of them remembered.

"He's got a family?" Krillin said, sounding shocked, he didn't know what was more shocking, that he hadn't killed them yet or they actually seem to adore him.

Both Pan and Beater were fully stood on the battlefield, opposite each other.

In that moment they acknowledge themselves as opponents.

An angel suddenly appeared in the middle of them and her voice broadcasted all over the stadium as she said. "WE HAVE AN EXCITING MATCH FOR YOU FOLKS!. IN THIS CORNER, BEATER FROM UNIVERSE 12 WHILE ON MY RIGHT, IS CUTE LITTLE PAN FROM UNIVERSE 7. JUST WHICH UNIVERSE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!?"

Of course me. Both Beerus and Radis thought, at the same time.

"ARE YOU BOTH READY?" She said.

They both got into their fighting stances.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!" she said, before disappearing from view.

And not even a second later, Pan lunged towards him with surprising speed, that was way beyond anybody her age could do or most adults.

Well, for her universe anyway.

But for Beater this was nothing that his eyes couldn't follow, his eyes had seen all kinds of different speeds and he had been exposed to a lot as a baby even before he even realized what was going on around him.

Not only was he countless centuries older than her, the experience between the two was like comparing a bear to a tap warm, it was just too big for Pan to get even close.

So instead of dodging it, he took it full on.

A loud explosion blasted back, when her fist hit his cheek.

"THAT'S MY PAN!" Hercule Satan from Universe 7 said, like many thought this was over, there was no way this very shiny dude can overcome his granddaughter!

While Beerus was thinking it looks like Universe 12, isn't that great after all. With a smirk.

However when the smoke cleared, they were all in for a huge shock.

Now it was Radis time to smirk at the sight before him, because instead of seeing Beater either out of the ring, or on the ground struggling to get up, maybe bleed a little from his jaw, it was in fact quite the opposite.

Beater, just stood there without a blemish on his face and it was Pan on the ground clenching her bruised fist.

"OW!" She yelled, while everyone looked with wide eyes, what the hell did she just punch!? It felt like she had punched a thousand diamonds at once.

Meanwhile Universe 12, blinked before most of them burst out laughing, while Universe 7 was filled with concern and mostly shame from the display, as Pan hopped around the field trying to somehow cool her hand and stop the stinging sensation that blazed through it, luckily Beater was kind enough to wait for her recovery.

"Are you alright?" He asked, with worry, he didn't think his skin was that tough.

Pan immediately, stopped jumping and suddenly looked serious, which Beater found to be once again adorable, she lunged at him and he didn't dodge.

This time they all saw clearly this wasn't a fluke, because Pan released a series of very high powered punches which was did absolutely nothing to the Alien, in fact the Alien looked quiet worried by how weak her punches were.

His hands shot up so fast that only those who were used to such a high powered speed could see it, he grabbed Pan's arm and Pan suddenly found herself dangling like a fish caught in a fish line in front of him as he asked. "Can you power up, please? Because your never going to hurt me with punches as weak as those. You're a Saiyan right, do you know how to go Super Saiyan?" weakening his grip which allowed Pan to 'escape'.

What's, with this guy? Pan thought, not even her own father could brush her punches off as if it was nothing and said. "Fine but don't regret later" before gathering all her Kai with a mighty very long yell.

And where, there was no wind, was now like they were being sucked into a Hurricane, a lot of people were holding desperately to their seats, while Goku and the other's couldn't help but notice that nobody from Universe 12, even looked like they had trouble keeping in their's.

Why is she yelling? Beater couldn't help but wonder, all the Saiyan's he know didn't yell when they transformed so why was she doing it? The volume was so loud that he felt like he was going deaf.

Could it be, her universe couldn't transform without shouting their lungs out?

What a destructive way to transform, if he hadn't gone deaf when this was over, than he would either die of boredom by how ridiculously long this was, or give up by default because of what was revealed on the other side, this better be worth the ridiculously long wait.

The smoke finally clearly to reveal Pan in her Super Saiyan form.

Beater visibly face palmed and said. "Seriously, I waited for a minute for that?" Wondering if wasn't too late to quit, but he know the Universe ruler wouldn't take it well at all.

"What a waste" somebody from Universe 12 said, drawing everyone from Universe 7 attention.

"She took so much time and she came out with that" Another person said.

"My kid sister could easily beat that" Another person, who happened to be in their teens said.

Before anyone know it, Universe 12 was booing Pan, own Super Saiyan form.

Never in any of their lives did anybody from Universe 7, think that the legendary Super Saiyan form, would be booed instead of being looked up at in awe, it was as if her form was package that looked incredible on the outside but sucked on the inside.

Radis face was nothing short of smugness and cockiness, even the Kai's from Universe 12 were giving their counterparts that look that said 'I can't believe she really did that, is this some kind of joke?'

Universe 7, Kai's were shocked at the attitude of their counterparts.

"PAN, SHOW THEM THAT THE LEGENDARY GENES OF THE SAIYAN RACE, IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Vegeta said, of course this got to him, he had spent a good half of his life trying to become a Super Saiyan and now that form was being laughed at, like it was nothing!?

And Pan didn't have to be told twice, as she suddenly disappeared from view, showing the speed of Super Saiyan 2, only to reappeared behind Beater with a Kai blast ready to be delivered to his back side.

An explosion went off when it make contact but she didn't stop there, within half a second, she fired lots of mini Kai blasts before making a nosedive to her opponent, intent on delivering a close range attack.

However, the smoke cleared just as quickly as it came, to reveal Pan struggling against the hand that had suddenly grabbed both her arms, and even though she was in Super Saiyan form, nothing worked to get her free.

Universe 7, was in shock.

"It this it? It's a shame that your power level is just below, what my universe is used to for a person roughly around your age" Beater said, his voice carrying along the stadium. "Pan-Chan, please forfeit, your too weak to go against me right now." He said.

"No!" She said, stubbornly, she know she had to win this match somehow and why was it soo hard to get her hands free!?

"Very well" He said, before closing his eyes and saying. "If you had forfeited when you could, you would have been saved from what I'm feeling right now"

With that he, opened his eyes and a huge amount of killing intent just exploded out of him.

"Fight. Let me fight." He said, no longer did Beater look as friendly as before, his eyes were practically oozing with blood loss.

They all noticed that none of the Universe 12, looked surprised at all, in fact some of them began to leave after they started acting strangely.

"Well, I was wondering when he would succumb to it, he wasn't even made proper fist yet and that's bad." One of the Kai from Universe 12.

"Succumb to what?" This time a Kai from Universe 7, said.

"Instinct" He answered. "For some reason we are all born with this kind of constant itch that only goes away when we fight, but it comes back later so no matter how many times you 'scratch' it, it's constantly there. The longer we ignore it, the worse it gets for us, when it reaches a certain peak it takes over and we go crazy until it's satisfied. There has only been one person in history who was about to overcome it without falling into permanent madness"

And those from Universe 7 were shocked.

From what they saw, Beater was strong but they didn't think the strength would come at a price or be that deeply routed into their very genes.

But instead of saying it was nothing more than a curse for them all, the man's own eyes suddenly changed and said. "It's wonderful. It's nothing but a blessing, the feeling of two fist colliding into each other is wonderful, there is nothing else that feeling compares to it. It's enough to get my blood pumping" his eyes reeking of bloodlust.

This man's a monster...They all thought, how can somebody live like this? And Universe 12 sounded like a terrible place to be born into and yet they all looked like they took pleasure in being forced to fight.

It seems Pan thought something similar, as she looked at the scene of in front of her.

She didn't want to go against, the monster in front of her who was looking at her like she was his latest play thing, it wasn't hard for her to imagine how this would go if she took a step forward, she didn't want to die and said.

"I forfeit" she said, even if she disappointed her family, he outclassed her in every way and going down fighting and stupidly throwing your life away are two different things.

And her family couldn't have been more proud of her in that moment.

Beater managed to rain his self in, and go immediately into mind training to blow off some of the steam he gained, he know it was only a temporary solution and the next time it comes, it would be so much worse.

The angel appeared in the middle, noting that Beater's blood lust had started to waver and go down, which was a good thing, it seems they have developed something to combat their illness.

Yes she was calling it illness.

She was sure more that half of the Universe's population had reached the stage of insanity a long time ago, they just haven't realized it yet.

"AND THE WINNER IS BEATER, FROM UNIVERSE 12 BY DEFAULT!" She announced, silence and than Universe 12 did something, surprised them all again.

They began booing this whole match.

"What the heck a default!?" Someone yelled.

"If she's truly a warrior, than should have fought until she was unconscious!" Another person said.

"What a waste of time!" Somebody else said.

"Bring on the next one, we should get a true fight not this! I want to bet on somebody that can actually give me a good battle!" Another person said.

And Radis wasn't doing anything, about the harshness of the crowds words, instead he had a cruel smirk on his face.

It was then that they all understood.

This was Universe 12.

This was what they were up against.

And this was what they were dreading.

But nobody know that things were about to get stranger with the arrival of one Royal Saiyan Family and the Son's.

And scene!

Next chapter, the royal family of Saiyans and the Son family come to visit and run into their counterparts. Review/ Fav and follow!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the Dragon ball franchise.

Enjoy!

The first match between Universe 12 and Universe 7, had not only been shocking but it rose alarm bells in the other Universes, who were lucky enough to watch and if they were asked to comment.

They would say, that the match wasn't even a match, it was more, like an untrained kid going up against a highly skilled and experience fighter, but in actual fact, it couldn't have been more further than the truth.

Pan son, was no means weak and her family was number one in her universe when it came to martial arts besides entities.

Her family, well, most of her family were quick to comfort her on her lost but she was the most surprised when the guy she had lost to so badly, came over and gave her a 'don't ever stop fighting speech even though you suck at it' speech instead of rubbing the difference in power in her face.

She wasn't the only one surprised.

Her family began to look at him funny the whole time, while the Alien went to join his group.

Two days flow by in a flash before those from the outside were allowed to walk through and visit their friends or relative.

None of the Z fighter had any idea that they were about to get a huge shock.

Ch 20: Doubles and Zamastu unexpected visitor.

They were allowed to meet their friends and family in a special room, already Chi Chi was giving both her husband and Gohan an ear full, about Pan participating in the Tournament.

"AND YOU WERE LUCKY MY GRANDDAUGHTER WASN'T HURT!" Chi Chi yelled, while everybody else winced while Goku and Gohan cowered under the women's glare, her hand miraculously pulling Goku by the ear, despite the Saiyan being fiscal stronger than her.

She was about to deliver another ear full when they all heard.

"Hurry up woman" A familiar voice said, and everyone unconsciously turned to Vegeta who had his eyes wide.

"What was that Vegeta?" Chi Chi said, in a sickly sweet tone.

"That wasn't me" He said, they could all clearly seeing the Saiyan sweat.

"I'm coming Veggy" Another very familiar voice said and they all turned to Bulma who had the actual same expression as her husband did moments before.

Who they saw had all the Z fighters trying very hard to fight off their own versions of heart attacks.

It was Vegeta but instead of wearing Vegeta usual battle suit, that he practically lived in, this Vegeta was dressed in a dark tank top with blue leather jeans and a belt with black space shoes.

King Vegeta not knowing the reason why half of the room was staring at him, he was too occupied with his own thoughts, he would be crazy to walk around with crown ontop of his head like usual, who knows how many pick-pockets would see him as a target? He certainly didn't trust anybody from any other Universe but his own to touch his crown.

Meanwhile Vegeta stared at his alternate self in shock while everybody was going from one Vegeta to the other.

And than came the woman that had everyone trying not to die from shock.

It was Bulma but she looked so different.

So very different.

Not only was her hair done in a certain way but the way she was dressed just screamed 'I'm the Queen so deal with it' her high heels practically echoed in the hall-way with each step.

"Honestly woman, why do you insist on wearing those things? It obviously slows you down, you should have flown all the way her instead of walking" Vegeta from Universe 12 said.

"Because I wouldn't look nearly as good if I did and some pervert may look up my skirt if I did" Bulma said, flipping her hair. "And unlike you, I really care about how I look. 'Oh mighty, king of all Saiyans. May I kiss your feet your majesty?'"

And Krillin couldn't help it, he laughed, the two were spot on on how Vegeta and Bulma acted in the room.

He was sure other's were barely keeping it together as well.

"And there they go again" A new voice said, making them all look at a shockingly slightly older version of Future Trunks, now Trunks were blinkly owlishly at his counterpart who was dressed so lavishly, nothing like his future self from another World.

You could clearly tell the difference in status when you compared two.

The expensively dressed Trunks, noticed a heavy gaze on him, he turned to see who it was but before he could be shocked to see another version of his parents, he was shocked to see a younger version of him.

Universe 12 and Universe 7 Trunks stared at each other in shock and surprise.

Hell, the surprises kept on coming when a tailed Goku appeared beside him.

"Me!" Goku said, gaining Kakarot attention.

Kakarot turned to his counterpart in equal shock and said. "There's another me?"

They immediately both circled around each other before introducing each other to one another.

"Hi, my name is son, Kakarot" Universe 12 'Goku' said, leaving all the Z fighters shocked.

"Son, Goku" Goku said, as they both shook hands and acted like they had been best friends for years.

By now both King Vegeta and Queen Bulma had noticed their counterparts who was still staring at them and stared back.

And than somebody who looked a bit too much like Gohan and Chi Chi to be comfortable, walked in.

Chi Chi looked absolutely wonderful, she was dressed in very expensive clothes and the years she didn't spend worrying about her child future and her husband lack of responsibility made her look years younger.

"Wow is that mom? She looks fantastic for her age" Gotan said, shocked to see the version of her mother wearing very expensive looking makeup and it showed, her face looked like she was glowing.

Unlike their Chi Chi, who was trying to make every penny count, this one never had to deal with Fighting never being very profitable unless it was in a big tournament and a husband who refuses to get a proper job.

Both Chi chi and Junior turned around to meet their counterparts.

"Eh, another Junior!? And when did Goten shrink!?" Chi Chi said, had she somehow produced more children without her realizing it!?

Three Saiyan man was a hand full, she couldn't handle feeding two more Saiyan on a regular bases.

Unlike their Chi Chi who fainted the moment she saw her other self, this one merely stared blankly at her passed out self, apparently very weak self judging from what her eyes were telling her.

Gohan blinked at the other him, the man greatly resambled himself but he looks were more on dads side in terms of looks and he didn't have that 'I throw away 6 years of training just because my mother forced me into it' look about him.

And Goten showed up, knowing full well how shocked everybody must be to meet their counterparts.

"So other me" Goku said, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? Are you going to be in the tournament?" Thinking it would be pretty cool going up against another him without the whole body stealing thing going on.

"I'm actually here to see my nephew. I kind of lost half way through the trails" Kakarot said, with a smile, because it was worth it, so worth it.

"You lost?" Goku said, sounding surprised. "You look plenty strong already."

"And so do you" Kakarot said, and both of them thought the same thing.

I want to fight him.

"Kakarot, go home" King Vegeta said, he had stopped staring at his counterpart. "If your going to go into senseless fighting, than do it somewhere else. We're here to visit my son, you shouldn't even be here in the first place, I don't want you further contaminating my son with your idiocy!"

"So mean, Vegeta!" Kakarot said. "I'm not an idiot, I want to school just like everybody else" and everyone in the Z fighters pretty much anime fell down in shock at the image of Goku in school to learn instead of that one time thing.

"And I was swear somebody had slipped something into their morning coffee just to make you pass." Vegeta said, smirking and his counterpart smirked too at the clear insult. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to see my son" he began to leave.

"But aren't we not allowed to go, beyond this room?" Junior said.

"I swear, he's got such a big head, just because he's King he thinks that he can do whatever he wants" Bulma said and their Bulma found herslef nodding, she could relate to her other self while Vegeta was wondering why his Bulma was nodding.

"Well I better go after him, just in case he get's caught, which he will" Bulma said, strutting out of the room with her high heel boots, while their Bulma gapped at her other self, all the Z fighters looked at her wondering if she was going to strut out of the room just like her counterpart.

Everybody from Universe 12, was so used to it while it was a different matter for those of Universe 7.

"I better go too" Trunks said, before turning to his rival Goten and saying. "Bye Goten" as he glided out of the room.

Both mini Trunks and Goten were looking at each other wide eyes, while Bulma was wondering what was up with all three of their walking? Can't they just walk like normal people!?

Well, since already lots of people had gone against the rulers, the rest might as well do it themselves.

And that's exactly what happened.

"I guess I'll see my champions as well" A familiar voice said, and they all turned to see none other than Radis and his dark cloaked guardian.

All the Z fighter tensed.

"Goku, right?" He said, looking yo the Saiyan who lacked his tail. "Can you give Beerus a shout out for me and if you see a fat version of him, tell him, I'm looking for him"

"um,Okay" Goku said, trying to recall the fat god.

"Well bye" He said, as they both walked out of the room like they owned the place.

Just than Beerus and Whis walked in, Beerus face was brightly red and he looked ready to explode.

They weren't sure if he was mad that Pan forfeited her match or that it was Radis who came out extremely smug at the end of it all.

In the end, Beerus issues with shouting at a kid who wasn't even 10 yet won out.

"I just wanted to say, the rest of you better win your matches or else" Beerus said, with sharp eyes. "Especially Goku and Vegeta, I will not be embarrassed like that anymore, do I make myself clear?" His tone told them that if they lost, they would all die.

They all flinched and said. "y-yes"

Goku suddenly remembered something, and began to leave.

"Eh, Goku" Krillin said, noticing Goku. "Where your going?" Drawing everyone to Goku.

"I'm going to warn Cabba about his next opponent" Goku said, looking very serious, he didn't know if the man was different or the same, it would be very bad for them if Zamastu from Universe 12 was the same as Universe 10 own.

Everybody else suddenly looked serious as well when they remembered who Cabba was up against next.

"It will be interesting to see if he followed the same path as his Universe 10 counterpart" Whis said.

"If that happens, I will, just destroy him all over again before he has a chance to do anything" Beerus said, knowing this guy had a track history of refusing to die even if it's in a different world.

"I think we should check on Gowasu, I think somebody let it slip to him that another version of Zamasu was here" Whis said, making Beerus eyes grow round in shock. "Well it looks like were too late"

Because in that moment, Zamasu was snapped out of his training by a knock on the door, his body drenched in sweat and his chest exposed showing his very muscular frame.

"Come in" He said, throwing another fast fist in the air.

Who he saw next, had him blinking owlishly at the person and his body tensing, this person wasn't somebody he know.

Whoever this person was, he was dressed like a Kai and he could feel a strange energy around him.

And he just had to say.

"Who are you, old man?"

This person was none other than Gowasu, Supreme Kai of Universe 10.

And scene!

Next chapter, Gowasu has a 'little' chat with Zamasu, trying to assess what kind of person he is and he comes up with several surprises, especially when he realizes that this Zamasu has a family of his own Review/ fav and follow!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the Dragon ball franchise.

Enjoy!

Zamasu was here.

That was all that raced through Gowasu mind, when he happened to overhear the Kai's from his own universe talking about seeing another Zamasu. They had tried to keep it a secret from him, to keep him in the dark but they weren't fooled about keeping it from him forever, he would find out eventually, it was understandable that they would keep it from him, after all Universe 10 Zamasu was his student, who's heart had been corrupted to the point, where he sort out the destruction of the human race in all the Universes.

But despite that, he still felt some emotional attachment, he still blamed himself a little for how Zamasu turned out, if he could have done one thing differently, maybe things wouldn't have turned out as badly as it did.

Who know that behind that gentle expression was a devil in disguise, he had ignored the signs, he had convinced himself that Zamastu heart wasn't slowly being corrupted, he didn't want to believe it and because of his ignorance, he was almost slain by his own student and now he was left Student less.

Suddenly his eyes were wide open to the evil his student would have done, if he had been killed, and he did not want to see that same scenario ever again.

He know that this Zamastu couldn't be his Zamastu, there must be something that separated the two, but if there was even a slight chance that this one could be heading down the road of darkness, he would not shut his ears and be blind to everything around him.

He would deal with it himself.

However it was probably not the smartest move to go, to him alone.

Ch 21: The light in Zamastu's still doesn't hide the darkness.

The first thing that Gowasu noticed when he came into the room, was Zamastu, well the man who he believed was Zamastu, before he fully took in the picture before him. He was amazed by the aliens physic and movements, it greatly resembled serious fighters like Goku and Vegeta, instead of the slim fit he himself had due to having no reason to really push his body to the limit and beyond.

Each muscle on Zamastu form, was drenched in sweat and from the fury of punches and kicks he released, Gowasu couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't see them at all and yet the shockwave after each one was delivered was all too real, but Gowasu expected something else was at play because the ground beneath the man seem to be giving way and just delivering one Punch seemed to be taking a lot out of him, this Zamastu seemed to be struggling to move his own body.

His very stance was nothing like the one his Zamastu would normally use, when fighting an opponent or sparring.

The alien seemed to finally realise that whoever walked into his room wasn't his usual guest and stopped practicing and slowly turned around, Gowasu tensed ready to see what the man's reaction would be to him, whether there would be hostility in those eyes and if he should prepare to defend with his life instead he got.

"Who are you old man?" Zamastu said, unfortunatelly the shock was too great and Gowasu know he couldn't hide his, apart of him know that there was a possibility that this Zamastu would have never met him before today but it was still very shocking to have it confirmed with his own ears.

"Wait... those clothes?" Zamastu said, and Gowasu tensed once again "Are you a Kai?" And Gowasu kept his disbelief to him. "I've never actually seen a Kai so close up before but you don't feel like a Kai from my universe so I assume your from one of the others. I know it's common manners to greet a Kai and show him respect, when he shows up at your doorstep. So welcome to my room, Kai-sama, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Now Gowasu was officially surprised, he wanted to openly gawk at the person who was smiling at him so sincerely to the point he sensed no evil intent behind it.

"Let me get you some tea, it's rude not to offer a guest something" the man said, walking towards the kitchen, it was a good thing he had time to get used to this place, it was almost as large as his own house.

Gowasu couldn't resist the urge to peak into the kitchen to make sure Zamastu wasn't putting anything in his tea, and just in case, he had a method for detecting poison, that he thought he would never use until now what with being a god and all.

Five minutes later, Zamastu came back to find Gowasu on a chair near a table and placed his cup of suspiciously calm and very natural looking tea in front of him.

Gowasu did a quick scan over it without Zamastu noticing, and to his relief there was no trace of poison in it.

Zamastu sat right opposite him and Gowasu instantly felt uncomfortable.

You could always tell what kind of a person the brewer was, by the taste of the tea, and as Gowasu smelt it and took a sip, he couldn't help but fully expect the taste of a troubled heart.

But he was in shock.

Instead it was the perfect blend of milk and coco bean, the tea bag hadn't even been soaked for too long, nor had it been soaked to quickly.

It was perfect.

But how?

His Zamastu could never achieve this kind of blend, no matter how hard he tried, he had never tasted a more delicious tea in his life, immediately Gowasu tried to scan for answers.

Just how did he do it?

It was then that Gowasu noticed the ring on Zamastu finger, it was nothing like a time ring nor did it look like a ring that was pulled from the corps of some dead Kai, no, it looked suspiciously like...

And Zamastu couldn't help but notice, that he was staring at his wedding ring and a warm smile crossed his face as he thought about his wife and daughter that he expected to come by any minute from now.

"I see, you've noticed my wedding ring" He said.

And Gowasu was shocked and said. "Y-Your married?" Zamastu was married!? What planet was this, what reality was this and what year was this!? Is the sun still running in all Universes? Is Goku and the other's still alive!?

How is it possible that Zamastu is married!?

"You seem shocked" Zamastu said, the old man's face was funny and said. "I've got a wife and a beautiful little girl."

"You've got a daughter!?" Gowasu said, truly shocked now.

"Why do you seem so surprised Kai-sama?" Zamastu said, "Isn't it normal for a man and women to fall in love and get married and produce children?"

Of course he was shocked, as a god you weren't allowed to interact with mortals in that kind of way because it was doomed to fail, from the start because of their much longer life spans.

Plus what women would the Zamastu be interested in, enough to actually tie the not!?

But then it hit him.

What if this Zamastu was never born a god? What if he was born mortal? What if they never met and he never took Zamastu under his wing? What if he was never given the responsibility that came with being a Kai?

Just how different would he be?

Could it be that he was looking at a Zamastu who was born nothing but a mortal man?

It was at that moment that Gowasu noticed how much happier this Zamastu looked compared to his own.

"Zamastu, right?" He said, and the alien nodded. "I want to ask you something" there was just something he wanted to know.

"What is it Kai-sama?" Zamastu making him uncomfortable by the word coming from that face.

"Please call me Gowasu, 'Kai-sama' is too formal. I want to ask you a question that I would like you to answer honestly, it may seem odd to ask, but what do you think about Human Beings as a whole?" Gowasu said, making Zamastu blink, now that really was an odd question to ask.

"What do I think?" Zamasttu said, thinking before saying. "I think Human beings are amazing.. but then again, so is every other race" making Gowasu look at him in surprise, where was the 'Human beings deserve to be destroyed' rant that he was fully expecting? But Zamastu wasn't finished yet and said. "I don't know if it's odd to see it that way because you're a Kai, I don't know who you yourself view human beings, maybe it's because I come from a place that is so diverse that I can see the value in every race."

Growing up, he had come across some amazing human's beings, hell two of his teammates were human beings and they could seriously kick butt, there was no such thing as race discrimination in his Universe, because every single planet was so mixed and diverse when it came to people, they had all grow up living alongside each other, that species discrimination was a completely foreign concept to him, he hadn't realized that this may not be the case for the other universes until he saw how differently some of them looked at each other.

"And even though Human can get hurt really easily, even though they don't have that accelerates growth that I have, or any special abilities, but what makes them stand out is how despite their limitations, they can raise above the rest. Some of my friends are humans beings. I've been beaten by human beings, in the past, despite having the clear advantage. You can never tell whether a fight would go your way and I think that's pretty amazing."

And Gowasu could no longer hide the shock on his face, was this really Zamastu? Was this really the man who thought Human beings were nothing but trash, and that the world would be better off without them alive?

"A-And what about your views on fighting?" He said, surely he thought it was barbaric, his Zamastu looked down upon such a thing.

"Is there really much to say about fighting?" Zamastu said, "Isn't fighting a natural part of growing up? If we don't fight nobody can strength their bonds with each other, we understand each other more, actions speak louder than words. It's a good thing to let off some steam once in a while. I used to have a Sampai at home, he would nag me at every chance he got and drag me to the nearest fight. When I was younger I didn't understand why he would do that until one day I realised, how beautiful fighting actually was and was old enough to understand it. On that day, I see what my Sampai saw, I saw their spirits clashing with each other, exposing each other weakness and growing stronger together. It's was not barbaric but a kind of art."

And Gowasu couldn't help but stare at him, who was this person who was wearing Zamastu face?

Has being born a mortal made that big of a difference to how he grow uo?

He must have said it out loud because Zamastu gave him the weirdest look he had ever seen and said. "Why are you referring to me like I'm suppose to be so kind of go..." he trailed off and that's how it all clicked, why else would a Kai come into his room? "Unless there's a another me out there and you know him, that's why your comparing him to me"

His smartness definitely hadn't changed, still so sharp. Gowasu thought.

"But when I answered your question, you seemed shocked, does that mean the other me is pretty rough to the point he might even be considered evil.?" Zamastu said, and Gowasu was truly amazed "Than if he still lived, than there would be no way he wouldn't have met me by now which makes me think that he's either dead or greatly injured"

Just than, a knock sounded on the door, making them both look up to see the door open to reveal a woman with curly red hair, in a yellow dress but what really draw Gosuwa attention was the little girl beside her, the little girl with green skin but red curly long hair like his mother.

He could sense Zamastu own kai in her!

"DADDY!" The little girl said, rushing to Zamastu, while Gowasu was in complete shock.

Zamastu carefully scooped up his little girl and planted a kiss on her forehead and said. "So how is my little girl today? Was she good while daddy was away?"

The little girl nodded frantically.

"Zamastu, she just couldn't wait to see you" The woman said, giving him a kiss while Gowasu was now gapping when Zamastu kissed back, his Zamastu would have killed the women for doing that.

"Daddy, your fighting next right?" The little girl said, drawing a smile to her daddy's lips, as he looked at her fondly. "Make sure not to lose okay? I want to brag that my daddy's a winner to all my friends, namely Miss Piggy, she's been giving me the eye all day " she whispered like it was a secretly.

And Zamastu laughed, his daughter was so cute and said. "Don't worry, daddy, doesn't intend to lose"

That's when the little girl noticed the old yellow guy, who had been staring at her and her daddy for the past ten minutes and asked. "Daddy, who is that?"

And Zamastu seemed to have remembered the old Kai and said. "Just a guest, he's a Kai so be very kind to him okay" and the little girl nodded.

To Gowasu this confirmed that this Zamastu had truly never met him in Universe 12, he could help but notice how much happier Zamastu looked surrounded by his family and he still hadn't gotten over the shock that Zamstu was apparently married to a human women of all races.

This Zamastu was clearly no threat to himself or to anyone at this Tournament, his heart was pure.

"Zamastu"He said.

"Yes, Gowasu-sama" Zamastu said.

"How would you like to be my, apprentice?" He said, this man could have been the man that Zamastu should have been all along, surely he would make a fine grand Kai.

And Zamastu was shocked, and so was his wife, a Kai was asking a mortal to be his apprentice!? It was unheard off!

Meanwhile his daughter, was looking confused about why her parents looked so shocked at the old, strangely dressed man request, she was too young to understand the importance of Kai's.

Zamastu managed to snap out of shock and said. "It's would truly be an honour to be your apprentice Gowasu-sama, however I'm sorry, I can't accept your offer." Now it was Gosawu turn to be shocked, he could never imagine that he would be turned down by Zamastu of all people, and Zamastu turned to his family and said. "I've got a family to take care of and a cute and adorable little girl to raise and love" picking her up and cuddling her, the girl smiled because her daddy called her cute. "And she's going to need her father growing up, I'm a father and husband first and I can't do that if I'm a apprentice to a Kai. No matter how hard I try, I cannot give 101% into being a god, when I have a family waiting for me back home."

And Gowasu was amazed, this man was everything his Zamastu should have been, it was a shame his offer was turn down.

And Zamastu had to ruin it all.

After all, he was Zamastu, no matter which universe he was born from and said, with arrogance in his tone.

"And besides, you can't teach me anything, old man" He said, and it was like staring into his Gowasu. "I can tell, unlike me, it's been a long time since you fought seriously and as a result it's has made you weak. Can you honestly say you can win against me old man, if we were to have a spar? Let's face it, being your apprentice will be nothing but a huge waste of time, and besides, I don't think Radis-sama will appreciate having one of his champions being stolen away by some weak old man who thinks, I would roll over and die for him just because of his title. What I respect is power and you old man, definitely don't fit the bill"

And Gowasu took it all back.

Zamastu was still Zamastu no matter which Universe he was born into.

And scene!

Next chapter, Zamastu vs Cabbe, Cabbe finds himself facing down a guy who has the power of a God. Review/ fav and follow!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not the Dragon Ball franchise.

Enjoy!

To say Cabba, was a lot more warily when he went up on that stage ever since Goku himself came to find him to warn him about his next opponent, was the understatement of a life time.

His opponent?

Zamastu from Universe 12.

He had heard of what happened at the first match between Universe 12 and 7, and how the Super saiyan form was mocked and looked down upon by Universe 12, the same form he trained so hard for the past two years and a half years to surpass, constantly trying to push his limits, although nothing was better than sparing with somebody of equal or greater strength but you can't have it both ways when nobody else from your race in your universe has reached the height of Super Saiyan like you have.

He himself learnt about how the fight was complete one sided and how the form was treated like nothing more than a child without any martial arts training.

If this was so, how much better was he off than Pan? And for some reason Champa-sama, seemed a bit wearily of universe 12.

But still... he had to try, and win.

He was a warrior and warriors always find a way to win or use this fight to come back even stronger to protect the people he loved.

Meanwhile, Zamastu, stood opposite the boy, he was sure was a Saiyan, humans and Saiyans felt different from each other despite them looking a like and said.

"Your name is Cabba, right?" Zamastu said, before smiling.

"Let's have a good match"

Ch 22: One of the monsters born in Universe 12.

"hmp, this match looks easy" Champa said, from his god box, although he was a bit annoyed that Universe 12 own looked so luvish compared to his own, but he didn't have the guts to complain to their faces about the special treatment, anyone who could strike fear in the heart of the King of All, you just don't want to get on the bad side off and said "I can't feel anything from that guy"

"Champa-sama, just because you can't feel anything doesn't mean he isn't strong" Vados said, from right next to him before she lifted from the ground.

"And where do you think, your going?" Champa said.

"Champa-sama, I told you, the King of All asked all the Angel guardians to be the referee for each match. It's my turn now" Vados said.

"You did not!" Champa said, he would have remembered if she mentioned such an important detail to him.

"yes I did and you said 'Fine, it's doesn't matter what you do in your spare time as long as you prepared food'" She quoted making him feel like an idiot, before she left and landed right in the middle of the stadium, leaving one annoyed god of Destruction behind.

She than cleared her throat and broadcasted her voice all over the stadium and said. "IT IS NOW THE THIRD DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT, THIS MATCH WILL BE AGAINST ZAMASTU FROM UNIVERSE 12 AND CABBA FROM UNIVERSE 6! ARE YOU BOTH READY?" She said, turning to both of them and they both got into their own stance, they were both clearly different in turns of stances.

Vados took that as a yes and said. "SO LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Before she disappeared and reappeared right behind a startled God of Destruction.

Neither Gowasu, the Z fighters or their families were going to miss this match, they were all prepared in case something happened.

"GO DADDY!" Little Beel said, cheering for her daddy, while her mommy looked with a smile on her face, while the Z fighters were trying not to have a heart attack, especially Bulma.

THE Zamastu was a father in Universe 12!? Had reality gone mad, Bulma remembered quiet well how he heartlessly brushed her off and now she was finding out another version of him was married and had produced a little girl to boot.

What a way to wound her pride as a woman.

This Zamastu didn't dress like he was a god but a common man, which put him apart from his dead counterpart.

They stared at each other for a second, Cabba know this was going to be a hard fight he could feel the bloodlust from here.

It was like he was going up against a wild beast, and in times like this, it was wise to be the one to act first before the beast had time to attack and that's what he did.

He ran towards his opponent at high speed, throwing a fist to test him out.

Zamastu dodged the first punch easily only to find a roundhouse kick coming from the side, he dodged that too, only to see fist to his chin.

He leapt back, he had never seen such a weird fighting style before.

"It looks like this Zamastu is nowhere nearly as powerful as the one we fought in that other reality" Bulma said, thankful for that, this one looks a lot saner too.

However, neither Goku or Vegeta allowed their eyes away from Zamastu form, they wondered how powerful this one was compared to the other one, they fought and brushed very close to death several times to defeat.

This may be a fight, that Cabba may not be able to handle.

He's weak. Cabba thought, was this really Universe 12, as far as he could tell this guy wasn't a threat at all and there was no reason why Goku would come to his room just to warn him.

It looks like he wouldn't have to go Super Saiyan for this.

"Cabba, that idiot" Vegeta said, "He let his guard down, never let your guard down"

But of course the Saiyan couldn't hear him and want to lung at his opponent who blocked the blow with a grunt, feeling confident Cabba pursed his opponent with one strike after another in a very quick succession.

To those outside it looked like Zamastu was the one being pushed against the ropes and Champa couldn't help but smirk.

"So this is Universe 12?" The god of destruction said with arrogance, "I was worried since they managed to beat one of Beerus champion, but now I see it was all pure luck. I don't see why the King of All is scared of these weaklings"

"Champa-sama, because of your weight, if you laugh too much, you might have a stroke" Vados said.

"I WILL NOT!" The god yelled, back.

However what only a few notice, is that if you look very careful underneath Zamastu feet you would see the ground itself given way, it was the reason why Zamastu seemed to be struggling just with Cabba regular punches and kicks.

Seeing this, his comrades couldn't help but either boo or laugh at him.

"Come on Zamastu, don't you think it's time to lose those weights?" Bildo yelled.

"Zamastu, your insulting your opponent by putting those weights on. This isn't training, this is a fight!" Hercules from Universe 12 said, while his other self was looked at him in shock.

There was another him but cool looking!

"Zamastu, if you keep doing this, it would get boring fast." Absalom said.

The crowd got the jist of what was happening and they weren't happy.

"What, you put weights on!?" One guy shouted.

"When, are you going to break out your bad habit!? Aren't you insulting your opponent?" Another guy said.

And so on.

"Daddy, why are using weights?" Beel said, now that, she thought about it, her daddy did have a bad habit of constantly having weights on him and forgetting to take them off, because of that, their floors had to be replaced every couple of months or so.

Zamastu, on the other hand looked extremely sheepish, he hadn't realized he was still wearing his weights on, no wonder his body felt so heavy to the point that he could barely move, and immediately apologized to his opponent. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I forgot to take off my weights"

And Cabba had to blink owlishly in surprise as the invisible rings on his opponents arms and legs suddenly became visible and they dropped off from his frame, leaving a 50 meter hole in the ground, leaving Cabba and many others gaping at the very large crater.

"That's so much better" Zamastu said, flexing his body, he felt so much more lighter, he thought as he hopped around the place before saying. "Get ready kid, I'm coming at you."

And Cabba instantly got into a stance, he didn't even see Zamastu move let alone see his fist coming towards him, all he felt was the sudden pain coming from his abdomen, before he felt the attacks that seemed to be coming from all sides.

Meanwhile to the outside crowds, all they saw was air itself bouncing off itself to create a vacuum.

Making most shield their eyes from the wind.

"Damn, that bastard is still as a fast ever" Bildo said, "It's no wonder he's the fastest out of all of us, I still can't see his movements."

Only those with very special eyes could just barely see him.

"GO DADDY!" Little Beel yelled, this was more like it.

While Cabba was wondering how anybody could be so impossibly fast through all the pain, he couldn't see him at all!

Eventually Zamastu seemed to have gotten bored with sneak attacks, decided to face him head on, unknowingly mirrored what happen in the Cabba vs Vegeta fight two years previously, except he had no intention of teaching Cabba anything.

Cabba was launched up into the air, and Zamastu wouldn't let Cabba fall instead he kept on kicking him upper wards when he was deemed to close to the ground.

But unlike last time, Cabba wasn't completely at his opponent mercy, he know how to counter and in mid-height, he quickly turned into a Super Saiyan.

Without yelling.

A lot of people were looking on with wide eyes, at this even Goku and Vegeta, the Saiyan ignored all their shocked gazes and nose dived at Zamastu.

Come, let's see what you got, boy. Zamastu thought, as he found himself knocked off his feet and facing an onslaught of very higher powered attacks, just from the force behind it, explosion after explosion erupted from Cabba fist.

"Yes!" Beerus said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, he didn't care that it was Champa champion doing the beating instead of his own, he just felt happy that someone was sticking it to the stuck up god.

Zamastu was rocked through the air and Cabba instantly got into a familiar stance that all the Z fighters recognized.

"GALICK GUN, FULL POWER!" The shot was fired.

The shot speed off towards Zamatsu with terrifying speed and it hit it's mark like an arrow to a bullseye.

Champa, was now howling in laughter, so much for Universe 12 all mighty champions.

But he was in for a shock, and so where most people from Universe 4.

When the smoke cleared.

Zamastu was completely fine, well his shirt was completely gone, but what matter was that he was still not only very much alive but he was looking unharmed.

And Radis smirked.

"Man, that was a scary move" Zamastu said, what was that? That was crazy, if it had been a lot more power, he would have been in trouble, he brushed himself off while Cabba was looking shocked that he survived and said, with a smirk reeking of bloodlust. "Sorry, kid. But no hard feelings? If this fight goes on longer, I don't think I can hold my instincts back any longer and you might not make it out of this stadium alive, so as goodwill between the two of us, I'm going to get serious for one second and your gonna have to try your very best to dodge it."

"What *huff*" Cabba said, clearly that attack had taken a lot out of him and before his very eyes and everybody else, Zamastu Kai skyrocked like crazy to the point even Hit, was looking shocked.

A halo suddenly formed above his head and he was no longer reeking of a mortal but reeking of a god, much to Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Beerus, Champa and Gowasu shock, while Radis had an unholy grin on his face that said Cabba should have forfeited the moment Zamastu stepped on stage.

Cabba, didn't have time to look in shock at the power rolling off his opponent in way, it felt like he was facing a god, when he felt something pierce through him, namely something made out of pure Kai energy.

"Light of Absolution"

The whole field was covered with shark large needles made out of pure Kai.

Cabba coughed up blood, his mind wondering what the hell happened

"Sorry, kid. This is the only way, I could satisfy my instincts for now. Don't worry, this isn't nearly enough to kill somebody like you" Zamastu said, behind him was something four people in the audience thought they would never see again in their lives.

The needles disappeared and Cabbe body flopped down.

.

.

Cabba wasn't moving and now Zamasu was getting worried.

"Um, did I just kill this kid?" Zamastu said, now worried, wasn't he disqualified?

Luckily Vados came over and checked Cabba pulse to find out that he was indeed alive but his pulse was very faint.

Zamastu gave a sigh of relief as he walked off the stage, his god form disappearing as quickly as it came, he was no longer reeking of a god but of a mortal, he had held back a lot but he didn't think the kid would be at death door, it worried him.

However since he was facing backwards, he didn't see the fear he inspired or the seriousness in many of the gods eyes that were still present.

Before they all met the eyes of the one person who's smile was nothing threatened to split his face in half.

"That guy..." Beerus said.

"Just what has been going on in Universe 12?"

Because he was certain.

They had just met..

One of it's monsters.

And scene!

Next chapter, the day of the Shori no hi approaches and a clearly very smug Radis decides that he would be damned if it's not celebrated. Review/ fav and follow!


	23. Chapter 23

Finally found this chapter! *cries in happiness*.

I do not own Dragon ball franchise.

Those in Universe 1-11 were all suddenly alarmed by the sound of a certain gods laughter from their everyday lives, as Radis grinned from ear to ear, walking down one of the many corridors in the large building.

"You seemed to be in a good mood, today, Radis-sama" Thanatos said, walking beside.

"How can I not?" Radis said, "My universe is currently dominating the competition! People fear Universe 12 and when Zamastu went into his god mood, the expression on those present faces... was priceless! So I have every right to be in a good mood, today"

Yes, that match, had come as quite a shock to the gods present, to see a mortal suddenly reeking of a god and then back again to a mortal again.

People than had called for his universe for disqualification, because a god was not allowed to compete in the tournament so a mini investigation went on, which took only a couple of minutes that confirmed Zamastu was not in fact a god in disguised by a mortal who had pushed the boundary to godhood without actually obtaining godhood.

Either way, his universe was still very much in and he was left gloating for all to see.

Nobody could have imagined that Universe 12 could be this strong, it made them realize in horror what other nasty surprises that could be waiting for them in Universe 12.

The monster's of the tournament was still very much in, much to everybody else horror and excitement to go against one of them.

"I've never been this smug about anything before and to think, our universe was once on the receiving end of the fear which we now inspire." He said, it felt like just yesterday when he looked into those eyes of his people and had seen the hopelessness and despair in them.

And now look at them, full of so much fire and passion.

Although he did have to wonder, if he want a little overboard with the whole itch that never goes away, thing. He didn't think his desire for life to come back to their eyes, would produce something like a curse.

But then again...

They all seemed to enjoy the feeling, oddly enough...

It just goes to show you how crazy everyone was in Universe 12.

And as they both passed, they both noticed that they either got looks of respect or downright fear.

Radis thought it was a very good day indeed.

"By the way, Raid-sama" Thanatos said, "Isn't it nearly, the time of Shōri no hi? Are we going to miss it this year because of the tournament or are we going to drop out so that we can go home and celebrate it? After all, it is a pretty big festival that shows off our pride for those from Universe 12 and there is no other festival out there at the moment."

"Of course not, are you mad?" Radis said, why would they drop out now when they were winning?

"If we can't go to the festival, than the festival will come to us"

Ch 23: The Shōri no hi: The undisputed pride of Universe 12.

It was a day of rest for the contestants that managed to survive in the tournament, some spent their time training, others spent the time with their families while other's drunk till their purple.

Those in Universe 12, trained until their bodies couldn't take it like usual, which really wasn't anything new, but their mere presence in the tournament, ignited a flame that would have never been nearly as strong without them.

It was around three when all of Universe 12 fighters received a telepathic message from Radis-sama himself, calling to them, they all wasted no time in answering his call and heading to where they were needed.

They all left their rooms and entered a large room, but instead of the room being organized like a meeting like they thought, they were all surprised to find it resembling a large banquet hall, in the middle was a banner that said 'Shōri no hi'.

"That's..." Piepheo said, shocked like the rest of them.

"You didn't actually think, I would let you all miss the Shōri no hi, did you?" A voice from behind them said, and they turned to find none other than Radis-sama and Thanatos, they all immediately bowed.

"I talked to those from higher up about having something similar to the festival here but of course on a much smaller scale." Radis said, if it were up to him this whole realm would be the festive and by higher up, he meant going straight to the top and looking amazing while doing so. "For today, we are allowed to eat, drink and make merry, to celebrate our universes, Shōri no hi. I've also taken the time to write to all your friends and family members, inviting them over to join you. After all, the festival is at it's best when you celebrate it with your friends and family"

"Raids-sama..." Bildo said, truly thankful now he could spend a whole evening with his little sister.

However he too wasn't the only one a bit homesick, eager to see their friends and family again as they all were.

"So please sit down and have a good time, they will be joining us soon. So enjoy the food and the drink and the entertainment while you wait. Oh, and don't worry about getting drunk, I know how it dulls the sense, which some of you will need for tomorrow." he said, as he began to walk to his personal seat and they all didn't need to be told twice.

They all found seats with their names on and servants dressed as gods from other universes came in to serve them all food and drink, In the background the sound of soothing music played.

Radius and Thanatos had their own little corner, where the saiyan god had no problems with ripping a turkey leg from it's body and stuff his face with it.

It didn't take long for the other guests to arrive and when they did, things really got lively, especially when the Saiyan's graced the room.

And it got loud.

Really loud.

King Vegeta and Queen Bulma really went at it in arguing with each other.

Trunks and Goten, were seeing who could stuff as much food into their mouth without choking.

Junior, was trying to get cell service, even though they were in a whole different dimension outside all of their universes.

Kakarot, had to listen to Chi Chi complain, about his table manner as she tried to stop him from joining in, in what Trunks and Goten were doing.

Absalom, was just stuffing his face with sweats that he smuggled in.

A lot of them were quickly getting annoyed.

But trying to tell a pack of Saiyan to shut the hell up was like, telling a hyena not to laugh, it was impossible and frustrating.

So they all tried their best to ignore them.

"Daddy, can I have some more bread." Little Beel said, sitting proudly on her daddy laps.

"Sure" her daddy said, with love, taking a small chunk out of a large bread and giving it to her who smiled widely.

"Thank you, daddy" She said.

"No, problem" Zamastu said, giving his little girl a kiss on the cheek, while he held his wife's hand.

"Father, how is everybody back at home?" Waeh said, turning to the man who would have died by his hands in another time and universe.

Paragus.

His father.

The very man he should have despised for sealing his evil nature away for so long.

But since there were people around who could deal with a child who was born with a 10,000 power level, he never went insane for being born into such a high power and he wasn't forced to save his father before there was no danger.

Being born into an environment in which monster were born regular, meant that he never faced the problem of being too strong so his mind became much clearer and less consumed in madness.

As a result, he and his father were on surprisingly good terms.

"Your students miss you and are rooting for you" Paragus said, looking like he hadn't spent the last twenty or so years worrying that his own son would kill him in his sleep and said. "Don't worry, all your research notes are locked up and safe, away from public eye. I can't tell you how many times certain important people keep on knocking on my door looking for you. So come back quickly so you can straighten it all out and have them bothering you instead of me"

"Of course, father" Waeh said, chucking a bit as he took a sip of his non alcoholic wine and finding it tasted good.

Sudden the music changed and the room dimmed, several candles were light as they finally got to the main the main event, it was the reenactment of what happened on the day that brought their universe glory.

It was the day Universe 12 declared independence against the King of all and took a stand.

Paid actors had been hired to dress up as several of the gods that were reported to have being there and a short man played Zeno.

Everyone booed when the people representing universe 1-11 came in to cause havoc, looking evil, but cheered when the actors who were representing Universe 12 gods suddenly appeared, to drive the enemy back.

They than all booed when 'Zeno' showed up with his guards who were about the same size.

"Stop, this fight. Zeno-sama is here." A paid actor that played a god from universe 6 said.

The paid actors to played the universe 12 gods took one look at ''Zeno-sama' and laughed, before going back to fighting, much to the other paid actors 'confusion'.

And than 'Radis' came out, he was being played by a tall man who had guns of steel and had a jaw as if it he had stepped out of a photoshoot, a fake tail was poking out of his pants.

The real Radis was amazed by how **accurate,** this all was, they even got his handsomeness down.

'Thanatos' was played by a woman in a black cloak.

Radis wondered if the women would make it out of the room alive if Thanatos didn't like her.

Probably not.

"What's all the racket?" The man boomed.

The paid actors representing Universe 12 gods immediately humbled themselves before him.

"Hm, who is this pipsqueak?" The man boomed noticing 'Zeno-sama', and they all burst out laughing when 'Zeno-sama' took a step back in fear. "Leave my domain or face my awesome and powerful wrath coming from my big muscles."

Yep, **very** accurate, indeed.

One 'guard' took a step forward before rushing at the giant, only to be easily stopped and thrown into the other two.

"He's too strong!" One of the actors for the other universe's said.

"He's too cool!" Another actor said.

"He's so handsome!" Another one said.

And Thanatos made sure to suddenly had eyes just to roll them.

"How can we compete with that?" Another actor said, before 'Radis' took a step forward and the opposing actors took a step back before fleeing like cowards.

"Cowards, this is why my universe is the best" 'Radis' said, grinning before they all got up and clapped at the brilliant performance.

Meanwhile outside the room, certain people were trying to look in to see what was happening, there was no way that one single room making that much noise wouldn't compel people to find out the source.

"Damn it, it's so dark that I can't see anything." Champa said, what were they doing, where they having a secret meeting?

"At least you have a chance to see, I can't even get close to the window because of that big fat head of yours blocking the way" Beerus said.

"What was that?" Champa said, turning around to glare at his brother from another universe.

Pretty soon both gods of destruction were staring down each other and looking read to fight, it was at that moment that their guardians stepping in.

"No fighting between gods in the King dominan" Whis and Vados said, smacking both gods to the ground leaving a creator that they would fix later.

"Hey, the lights are up" 18 said and they all tried to squeeze in trying to see, but what they all saw next, had them all looking on with wide eyes.

Every single one of them were fighting, exchanging fist with one another and drawing blood.

It looked like a rough house.

"What the" Piccolo said, and he wasn't the only one as they all wondered why they were all suddenly fighting.

"I guess they have entered the third stage of the 'Shōri no hi'" A familiar voice said and they all turned to find the Grand Priest.

"Father" both Whis and Vados said, much to the Z fighters and others shock to find out the grand priest was in fact their father.

"Well, as long as they clean up after everything, it's not really a bother" The Grand priest said. "Maybe, they would injure themselves so much that they would be unable to fight tomorrow, this certainly can be a good thing for their competition."

"The Shori no hi?" Goku said, it looked like they were fighting for no apparent reason to him and to everybody else.

"I've heard stories but I never actually thought it existed since Universe 12 is so closed off" Whis said, thankfully his father was more informed about it than he was.

"The Shori no hi, is something that only exists in universe 12, there is no other festival like it" The Grand priest began to explain. "Apparently, it's important enough for the god Radis to talk to the King of All about and from what I could gather, it's a festival that shows off the pride of Universe 12. It's a festival to celebrate Universe 12 independence from the other universes"

"Their independence?" Vegeta said.

While a fully recovered Champa and Beerus looked like they were going to declare independence until they remembered who they going to break away from and promptly shut their mouth.

Their heads will soon roll if they ruined Zeno-sama, day.

"Well, it is kind of amazing." Piccolo said, "The fact that their still alive and kicking to this day after going against the King of all." of course he didn't mean to insult the King of all.

He wouldn't dare.

Champa and Beerus had enough sense to squash any pride that may appear out of nowhere.

"Not only that but they dare insult the **King** " The grand priest said, in an ominously dark tone, oh he wasn't happy that there was an existence out there that could make the King cry and get away with it scot free.

Accepting a Universe independence was one thing but having to endure the taunts and ridicule was another thing.

He was actually waiting for the chance for Radis to let his guard down so he could happily deliver his head to the Zeno-sama on a gold plate.

And the other's couldn't help but feel an ominous feeling coming from him as he started leaking killing intent that brought all of them to their knees and some were even unconscious.

 _W-What power_ Vegeta thought.

Meanwhile back in the room, nobody but Raidas and Thanatos know it but the room had been designed so that it would blocks certain things such as killing intent.

CRASH!

BANG!

"Abasolom, I see you are indeed my son." Vegeta from universe 12 said, his fist raised but it did nothing for when the pink haired boy appeared out of nowhere and performed a kick to the side of his face, and now he was laying in what used to be a perfectly good table.

Absolom than found himself dodging a punch from his older brother Trunks who came out of nowhere, their started a spare between them.

"So I heard your fighting tomorrow?" Trunks said, blocking a punch from his own little brother. "Who are you up against?"

"Some guy called Hit" Absalom said. "Don't know who he is, but he sounds cool"

And scene!

Next chapter, it's Hit vs Absalom and Hit finds out that Absalom is actually the worst possible opponent for him and the Z fighters make the connection between him and Buu and so does the Royal family of saiyans. Review/ fav and follow!


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the Dragon ball Franchise.

Enjoy!

The famous hitman, named Hit, know that today was going to be tough.

At some point in his past, he had been convinced that he was the strongest, that not a single person other than a god, could ever been a threat to his existence.

Not a Saiyan and certain no child, who had yet to change his voice.

And that's when he showed up.

The young man who looked like the Saiyan, Goku, who had challenged him.

He was confident that he would win, but he was cautious. He was a hitman so he know overconfidence can make you make a mistake that may cost you your life.

But he could have never imagined the beating, he was delivered next, despite his use of Time Skip and other time related abilities he had at his disposal.

He had only later learnt, the identity of the person who dealt him such a crushing defeat so imagine his shock to hear, that the person who defeated him wasn't classed as the strongest, coming from a universe that literally produced monster level fighters, as if it was the most natural thing in all the other universes.

Hearing that, his pride as a fighter was naturally wounded.

He was supposed to be the best and yet he was taken down by a child that was nothing, to him in terms of age.

So he had trained his body, the boy's face was the thing that motivated him, determined to return the favour and ask for a rematch.

He thought entering this tournament, he would finally got one, only to be disappointed to find out, the boy wasn't even a reserve for his team.

But his mood let up slightly when he heard, the person he was facing next was apparently the boy's cousin.

He know he had to be careful with anyone from Universe 12, he had seen the raw power with his own eyes and the bloodlust they extruded whether they know it all or not.

That's why, he didn't underestimate this child in front of him.

Pink hair reached down to his shoulders and he was in an attire that was similar to the Saiyan, Vegeta had on, but more slick and tight fitted, his tail carefully wrapped around his waist.

This child couldn't be more than 13 years old.

But what worried Hit, was the lack of pressure coming from this child.

Unlike the other's who extruded bloodlust, this one just gave him a goofy smile.

What could be hidden behind such a smile?

And what kind of monster will be unleashed if it dropped?

Ch 24: Hit vs Abasolom: motivation is a scary thing

Abasolom, the Youngest Prince of Saiyan race for Universe 12, wore a big goofy grin on his face, as he faced the most feared fighter in Universe 6.

You wouldn't believe this child came from somebody as grumpy as Vegeta just from meeting him, as he looked at his opponent in awe.

Just like how badass the name 'Hit' was.

Abasolom thought, seeing the guy was much cooler than hearing his name, the alien had cool weapons up his sleeve and his raincoat gave him that detective vibe to him.

Was this guy a SPY, just like, the one's on TV?

While he was looking at Hit with awe, his actions were being closely monitored by the Z fighters and any other fighter or god who wanted to scoop out, his abilities.

Maji Buu, had come to cheer his other self on, while he dug into some sweets, meanwhile Vegeta couldn't stop the death glare he was giving to himself, from Universe 12, who looked strangely smug about something.

"Hmp" King Vegeta said, with a smirk. "My son is going to eat, this man alive" surrounding him was the other member's of the Saiyan Royal family and unfortunately the son family as well.

Goku was giving his other self a friendly wave, which Kakarot returned.

Piccolo was meanwhile trying to figure out, why the boy who was about to fight, felt so familiar to him, despite having never met him before, while the rest watched with a serious gaze.

The boy, may be young but he was from Universe 12, so who knows what sort of monster he actually was.

Radis, sat back in his luxurious chair, he couldn't wait for this show to start, he had noticed Thanatos had gone missing but didn't really care, whatever the entity did in his own time was up to him, so despite him missing the match, which would further his plan to install more fear into Universe 1-11.

But than a crazy thought came mind.

Could Thanatos be...?

But Thanatos, wasn't an angel!

The very man appeared right in the middle of the battle-field!

A suddenly coldness swept over the whole stadium as Thanatos spoke in a deep, dark tone that would send shivers down the bravest of man spine and yelled. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! ONCE AGAIN, WE ARE IN FOR A TREAT! ON MY RIGHT, IS THE MAN 'HIT', THE FAMOUS ASSASSIN FROM UNIVERSE 6!"

Universe 6 would have cheered, if they weren't currently shivering in fear due to this guy aura.

"ON MY LEFT, IS ABASOLOM BRIEFS, THE YOUNGEST PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS FROM UNIVERSE 12!" Thanatos said, and anybody from the Z fighters who had yet to guess the boy's heritage, showed complete shock.

Trunks, was slowly coming to terms with the fact that in another universe he wasn't an only child, and this boy was actually his little brother.

"NOW THAN. I WANT THIS FIGHT TO BE CLEAN" Thanatos said, talking to the two fighter's "NO KILLING OR YOUR DISQUALIFIED ALONG WITH YOUR WHOLE UNIVERSE!" plus he really didn't feel like picking up, a soul that could smell of candy and sweets or a soul that was soaked in the blood of thousands and said "YOU, MAY NOW, BEGIN!"

He than vanished into thin air and appear right next to Radis, who was still getting over the shock that the King Of All, had somehow managed to ask Thanatos to referee this match.

Hit, know he would have to take this fight seriously from the get go or he might end up like Cabba who was currently in the hospital wing.

"Ah, here I go, Mister." Abasolom said, much to everybody surprise, seeing him rush slowly to Hit and throwing a very lazy punch.

The punch went right through Hit, much to the everybody but, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis and Goku surprise, who had already seen his new ability.

"Ah?" Abasalom said, before a swift kick made contact with his stomach.

Abasalom was blown back, and landed on his feet, clenching his stomach with tears in his eyes. "OW! That really hurt!"

He then spent a good minute, trying to recover.

"You have got to be kidding, me" Vegeta said, to have such a weakling come from his own flesh and blood no less, even if it was his alternate self, was just...

"It looks like he can't take the pain." Krillin said, "I bet he never received a proper punch in his life and only got here because he's a prince." the kid looked too weak to be here.

But nobody was laughing, there was no way, that a weakling was on such a team.

Abasolom, somehow recovered from the pain and launched himself forward again, this time, he swung both arms in a childish manner, Hit didn't even let him come near him instead, Abasolom received a strong Kai blast to the face, which made contact, even though he was sure, he dodged.

Abasolom groaned in pain on the floor, his ass in the air.

That apparently was the last straw for King Vegeta, who got annoyed and yelled. "GET UP BOY! YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF THE ROYAL FAMILY OF THE SAIYAN RACE RUNNING THROUGH YOUR BLOOD! THIS FIGHT IS A COMPLETELY DISGRACEFUL TO YOUR BLOODLINE! GET UP AND FIGHT PROPERLY OR I WILL DISOWNED YOU!"

"Wow, that sure is you, vegeta" Goku said and Krillin couldn't agree more while Vegeta sent them a death glare.

"Veggie, that's no way to talk to our son" Queen Bulma said, "If you want him to fight, you have to motivate him" out of her two boy's, she know more about Abasolom than her husband did and yelled. "WHAT YOUR FATHER MEAN'S TO SAY IS. HE LOVES YOU AND IF YOU WIN THIS RACE. HE'LL GO OUT AND BUY YOU THAT NEW GAME CONSOLE YOU WANTED. AND STAND IN LINE FOR IT, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!"

And King Vegeta said.

"WHAT!"

With Vegeta not that far behind him.

And Bulma was looking proud of her other self.

"Really?" Abasolom said, with a mysterious gleam in his eyes, suddenly very motivated and he flipped forward and landed on his own two feet.

Hit, braced himself, he felt like this boy was finally going to show why he was on a team full of monsters and Absalom disappeared from view, only to reappear just when Hit used his time skip, to make it seem like his kick passed through him, while in fact dodging it and dealing his own blow all in half a second.

The image of a punch to the gut could be seen suddenly seen, knowing Hit had got him, but nobody thought that Absalom would suddenly counterattack at that same moment.

Hit was suddenly some distance away, blood bleeding from his nose in some kind of shock.

Absalom landed on his feet, but there was no sign of where he was punched anywhere on his body like it disappeared but before Hit could wonder why, Absalom went after him again.

This time, he activated his time skip, to see what was truly happening.

There was no way, right?

Abasolom, stood frozen to him but when he went to move, to land a hit on a part of Absalom body, suddenly Absalom arm moved and stopped his attack.

What!

Abasolom smiled a very Vegeta like smile as he said, in a childish manner.

"Got you"

The barrier between them, shattered.

Abasolom, than started pulling Hit, towards him.

Hit tried to pull away, but found that Abasolm grip was firm.

 _What is this strength!?_ He couldn't help but think, why couldn't he get out of the boy's grip!?

He changed tactics and throw a sharp and hard punch to Abasolom right cheek, Abasolom head flow back by the face along but then suddenly changed direction, and came right back just like a gon, headbutting him in the process, with a grin.

Hit was thrown back but landed gracefully on his feet.

Abasolom, was wearing an expression on that the Z fighter's hadn't seen in year's.

And for good reason.

"I-Its, M-Majin Buu!" Piccolo said, suddenly releasing why the boy seemed familiar. "He reminds me of the Majin buu, when his evil side, took over!"

Abasolom, smile was exactly the same, as when Buu, intended to absorb all the Z fighters.

"Go, other me!" Buu cheered, shocking the rest.

"You mean to tell me, the youngest Prince of the Saiyan race from Universe 12, is actually Majin Buu!?" Krillin said, in shock, while the other's were trying to comprehend a Majin Buu with Vegeta and Bulma gene's.

 _I'm related to a pink baby!?_ Vegeta thought.

Absalomn, had than suddenly closed the gap between them in a split second and dilerved a headbut to Hit's, which the Hitman did not expect and thus didn't have time to guard against it.

The power was enough to send him tumbling to the ground but Hit wasn't a professional for nothing and managed to reduce the damage and began to take to the sky's.

"Oh, no you don't." Absalomn said, rocketing to the sky's at speeds that made even Piccolo pale and both of them exchanged a series of punch's in the air.

Each punch had amazing impact behind them, that made the audience shield their eyes.

 _Now, this more like it._ Radis thought.

"Amazing!" Piccolo said, "He's keeping up with Hit and he has yet to go Super Saiyan!"

Making them all look at him in shock, at the realization, the youngest prince was indeed still in his base form.

Hit, finally got a good hit in and Abasolom was punched to the ground, he had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

"OW!" Absalom yelled, rubbing his braised cheek before the bruise miraculously disappeared just like Buu, confirming who he to the Z fighter's.

"SON. STOP WASTING TIME, AND GO SUPER SAIYAN 4!" King vegeta yelled.

 _S-Super Saiyan 4?_ Piccolo, thought in shock and he wasn't the only one, there was a super saiyan after 3, other than blue?

"O-Okay, dad" Absalom said, his dad could be so whiny, and dug in deep to his power source and without yelling, he powered up to Super Saiyan, in a second.

Supering all the Z fighter's, and Universe 6, remembering how Pan had yelled for this transformation, and one of their fighters had managed to do the same thing, but Absalom was far from done.

It was too early to be surprised.

He powered up to Super saiyan 2, in another second, and the wind was suddenly more crazier than before, most people but not those from Universe 12, who were suddenly very excited to see a real match, covered their eyes.

Meanwhile the Z fighters were looking shocked to see someone so young reach this stage already, when it took year's for them, even for Gohan, but the shock just kept on coming when Abasolom hair began to grow and his eyebrows vanished.

He had become Super Saiyan 3.

Now they were all definitely surprised, Trunks and Goten, could only do that when they merged together not alone.

And then came the stage they were all waiting for.

Super Saiyan 4.

Absalomn, broke through the barrier between human and Saiyan, to a form that resembled his own father's form, except for his hair was pink and the power that marley rolled off him, couldn't be describe in words, never had he looked so much like Vegeta before in his life.

Universe 6 and those from the other universe's could only look at this new form in either fear or seize it.

This was a Saiyan, who had reached Super Saiyan 4.

Universe 12, went crazy.

"FINALLY!" Some yelled.

"WE GET TO SEE A REAL FIGHT!" Another yelled.

"GIVE US A GOOD SHOW, PRINCE AND YOU TO, MR ASSASSIN!" Another person yelled.

All of Universe 6 and other's were left speechless at the sight while Universe 12 smiled.

Even Hit, was looking shocked finally seeing the madness that was Universe 12 with his own eyes.

His senses were telling him, there was an increase in bloodlust in the Half-Saiyan boy.

He could feel the immense power in each of the boy's muscles and braced himself for what would no doubt be a half fought bat-

Abasolom, appeared right behind him, and gave him a shift shop to the neck.

Hit, fell down unconscious.

.

.

Silence.

That was all that was present.

Before Universe 12, erupted into laughter and the other side was stunned speechless.

"It's over already?" Abasolom said, shocked.

"AND THE WINNER IS!" Thanatos said, suddenly appearing in the middle of the battlefield. "ABASOLOM BRIEFS, YOUNGEST PRINCE OF THE SAIYAN RACE FROM UNIVERSE 12!"

The other side was still shocked speechless while Universe 12 was laughing.

"With one hit, the guy was done!" Somebody said, laughing.

"At least, take a few hits before going down!" Said another person.

"That was disgraceful!" Said, another person, several members of the crowd were booing.

"If you can't even handle one hit, than you don't deserve to go, against us!" Another person said, as Absalom got off the field, looking disappointed and returned to his base form.

"Well, that sucked" He said, what was the point of going Super Saiyan 4 if it would be over with one hit.

"Hump, as expected from my son" King Vegeta said, saying something Vegeta would rarely say. "But I am disappointed in the opponent. To not even handle such a small amount of power from Super Saiyan 4 is a disgrace"

"That kid" 18 said, in disbelief.

"He took Hit, down, so easily" Krillin said, he couldn't believe his eyes and he wasn't the only one.

Now Vegeta and Goku, were looking super serious.

"It look's like the Saiyans from universe 12, evolved is similar to Universe 7, Beerus-sama" Whis said.

"Super Saiyan 4?" Beerus said, he could tell it was strong, was it one of the monster in Universe 12? "Either way, they're all monster's. Every last one of them, what happened to the universe exactly?" before turning to Radis purposely looked his way, with a super smug look that it irritated him.

Meanwhile, Champa was slowly coming to turns with the fact Hit was unconscious from one hit.

"Where are you going, Radis-sama?" Thanatos said, seeing his charge leave.

"I'm going to see, who my champions are going to crush next." Radis said, while Thanatos followed him, those from his universe gave him a look of respect but those who weren't, gave him a wearily look or outright feared him.

They walked to the battle sheet, just in time for the positions to change, and who is going up against who, began to be displayed.

The next battle.

 _18 vs Beater._

And scene!

Next chapter, 18 comes face to face with her brother's universe double and is reluctant to cause him any serious harm to him which irritates her opponent. Review/fav and follow!


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: I've just finished reading some review in another language (thank god for google translator) and I had a good laugh after it. Thank you, whoever you are for the good laugh, i've never come across such a oblivious die hard fan before. It really makes me worry for their brain because they never realised this story had started long before the actual tournament from the anime, so a lot of what's been written is my own personal work.

By the way, Merry Christmas!

I do not own Dragon Ball Super.

Enjoy!

"GO CARLIENA BLITZ!"

The stadium was a buzz with Carliena Blitz quickly growing all male fan club.

"I LOVE YOU!" One guy yelled.

"PLEASE MARRY ME!" Another guy yelled.

It doesn't matter if it was Universe 12 or Universe 2, she had gained fans in both universe's.

"What the hell is this?" Chi Chi from Universe 7 said in distaste, she had come, since a strong female fighter from Universe 12, was fighting.

Bulma sat next to her with a look of disapproval on her face seeing the action of the men in the stadium.

You could just tell what was going on in their mind's because of their leechous eyes.

"She could have at least covered up a bit more!" Bulma said, staring at the women who was wearing a very tight battle suit, that showed off her legs and figure.

"Do you concede?" Carliena said, sitting on top of her opponent.

"Y-Yes" The poor man said, his face was beet red.

The Angel in charge of Universe 2 appeared and yelled. "AND THE WINNER IS CARLIENA BLITZ FROM UNIVERSE 12!"

"WE LOVE YOU CARLIENA!" Yelled a good portion of her all male fan club, she gave out a kiss before she walked off the stay.

A lot of them fainted or fought over who thought she blow the kiss to.

Carliena laughed as she walked into the rest room prepared for Universe 12.

"You look like you're having fun." Waeh said, leaning against the wall, from beside her.

"Just because we have to win doesn't me we can't have fun doing it" Carliena said, before said."And besides, I've yet to have a real good fight, so there is no reason way I should take any fight I have seriously"

And it wasn't just her, who was beginning to think that way too, everybody who fought so far had been met with disappointment after disappointment.

Why was all of the other universe's so weak?

"So, who's up next?" Carliena said.

"That would be me" Bildo said, doing finger push up's using gravity weights before flipped over to land on his feet.

Pieopheo was kind enough to give him a towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Thanks" Bildo said.

"No, problem. We are team mates after all" Pieopheo said, the edge of her mouth went up.

"So, I heard your fighting your fighting a girl" Carliena said, before gaving him a glare and saying. "Don't you dare go easy of her, just because she's a girl! If I find out you looked down upon her because she is a girl, I'll show you, just how terrifying the opposite sex can be" radiating killing intent, making all them start sweating bullets.

"Relax, Carliena" Bildo said, "I wouldn't dare dream of it." Before he said with the eyes of a wild animal looking for a new pray.

"I'm looking forward to what somebody who was previously an android, can do"

Ch 25: 18 vs Bildo: For family.

It would be a lie if 18 said, she wasn't nervous, after all, she had a god of destruction breathing down her neck.

Beerus was not happy with the fighters, that had lost so badly to Universe 12, his eyes told her, she had better win this.

Not only for her sake but also for her family's sake as well.

18 calmed herself down and walked calmly onto the stage, she had mentally prepared herself but the moment she saw Bildo standing there, she couldn't help but see the image of her younger dead twin brother.

The overlapping, would have been a hundred times worse, if he was dressed exactly like her brother, but luckily, he wasn't.

From here, she could feel Beerus murderous gaze and she tried to look at something to distract her and noticed Universe 12 Saiyan Royal family and Son family were present.

It seemed this match wasn't something that would catch their attention.

But his aura paled in comparison to the 'Angel' Thanatos, who suddenly appeared in the middle of the stage and both of them, felt like death had grabbed a hold of their necks.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY!" Thanatos said, trying out a new, more pleasant voice despite the aura around him that made people want to run. "TODAY, WE HAVE AN AMAZING BATTLE FOR YOU ALL! ON MY RIGHT IS BILDO FROM UNIVERSE 12! AND ON MY RIGHT, IS 18 FROM UNIVERSE 7!"

Then he said in a quieter voice to the both of them.

"Now, I want both you to fight fair and square."

Neither 18 or Bildo dared to think about rebelling.

"NOW BEGIN!" Thanatos said, instant transmissioning his ass out of there and reappeared next to Radius.

Both 18 and Bildo want into their respective fighting stances, to 18 shock, she found out Bildo and her brother had the same fighting stance.

"GO NII-SAN!" Said a little girl with blond hair, 18 didn't have time to be shocked, at seeing a six-year-old version of herself when Bildo suddenly appeared before her.

And if it wasn't for her reflects that she gained in her spar with Goku, to prepare for the Tournament, she wouldn't have been able to dodge his punch.

And as the first punch flow by her, an enormous amount of wind swept up behind the fist, it was enough to make a small cut on her face.

And before she could even recover, Bildo was already attacking her leg's.

The amount of flexibility she displayed as she dodged, was enough to surprise even him, as he throw punch after kick.

"Wow" Bildo said, while 18 kept dodging. "You've got be the most flexible opponent I've ever met"

Than 18 used her speed to gain some distance between them.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm here to win." 18 said.

"I see" Bildo said, he could feel her determination from here. "But I cant afford to lose this match either, so let's kick things up a bit"

And he disappeared once more, 18 found out quickly that she could only see the punches and kick's when they were about to land, Bildo speed may be lower than Zamastu, but it was still fearsome.

To make matters worse, every time she dodged, a cut would appear on the closest part of her body closest to the attack.

It got to the point that cuts were everywhere and the tiny spill of blood had become a problem.

"MOMMY!" Marron yelled, she didn't like seeing her own mommy bleed.

But this was a fight, and she was too young to understand that.

It was no wonder, whenever something happened, Marron was not allowed to be there.

Krillin was suddenly regretting bringing their daughter along.

But despite the blood, 18 hadn't been training for nothing, to Bildo surprised, she closed her eyes and within seconds she stretched out her hand and grabbed Bildo.

The move was enough to cause a small shockwave to appear.

However, she underestimated how Bildo react once he was caught.

It was like he ignored how she had managed to grab onto him and instead used it as an opportunity to see how much punishment she could take, by dragging her inside the stage.

They all watched as he made a whole inside the concrete and dragged her inside it, luckily both sides provided screens to show the audience what was going on.

"This can't be legal right?" Piccolo said.

"Exactly, it seems he's done his homework" Whiz said, making them all look at him. "As long as they aren't out of bounds and they are technically, on a part of the stage. This is allowed"

"You have got to be kidding me" Bulma said.

They all watched as 18 got hit again and again by rock's, while Bildo had some wind forcefield to protect him from getting rock in his eye.

When 18 was busy trying to protect herself from the rock, Bildo suddenly smiled evilly and 18 soon found herself flung out of Bildo grip, flung through countless layers of rock's before finally getting out into the air where everywhere could finally see her.

Bildo in the hole he began to gather energy in his hands and the Z-Fighters almost bent over in shock when they heard.

"KAMA"

"It can't be" Krilin said.

"HAME"

"It is" Piccolo said, with a grave tone.

"HAHA!" Bildo released the ball, much to the Z fighter's shock.

It really was the KamahameHaha!

How did the Kamahamhaha manifest itself in Universe 12!?

Meanwhile those from Universe 12, didn't look surprised.

The even bored.

The Kamahamhaha, was developed in a time when Universe 12 began to fight back against their oppressors, it became so famous, that even a toddler could learn it if they wanted to.

18 sensing the enormous power coming towards her, instant transmissioned herself away, only to find Bildo waiting for her.

And that's how it became a battle of instant transmission, as Bildo chased after her all over the battle field.

Just by looking at the growing bloodlust from his eyes, she know that if she allowed herself to be caught, she would be finished.

And what was more frightening, was that he was getting faster as his bloodlust rose.

Even those who watched could feel his bloodlust raising.

Eventually it would get to the point that once he caught her, he would defiantly kill her.

18 know it too, that's why she tried to rack her brain on how to come out of this alive.

She was good when under pressure, so under pressure, she remembered how universe 12 kept their bloodlust under wraps.

That's why she suddenly stopped, while everybody looked at her in horror and faced the bloodlust high Bildo head on, they clashed resulting in a loud boom and shockwave.

When it cleared, her arm was a mess, but even though she had ruined her arm, she had been successful in lessening the bloodlust coming from him.

Then she realized something.

That one attack she had done, the rebound was so much that she was literal pushed to the edge of the stage.

When she realized it, and wanted to use her ability to fly to get back in, Bildo was there.

All he had to do was give her a good punch and she was sent downwards; the force was so strong that she had no choice but to obey the momentum.

Silence rained down on the stadium before Thanatos appeared and yelled. "AND THE WINNER IS BILDO FROM UNIVERSE 12"

Universe 12 began booing.

"UNIVERSE 7 IS A JOKE!" Somebody yelled.

"OUR CHAMPION, HASN'T EVEN POWER UP AND HE STILL DEFEATED HER!" Another person yelled.

"WHY ARE WE EVEN HERE!? THEY MIGHT AS WELL, HAND US THE TITLE OF THE STRONGEST OF ALL THE UNIVERSES RIGHT NOW!" Another person yelled.

The reaction from Universe 12, was brutal.

It was insult after insult, all aimed at the fighters from Universe 7.

And what was worse was that none of them, had any evidence to fight back with.

They had lost all their matches against Universe 12 so far and none of their top fighters have every traded blow with them.

Beerus could practically feel the slap across his face.

Angry, his eyes slowly found themselves sliding to Krillin and Marron.

Everybody felt the killing intent of the God of Destruction and both Krillin and Marron were suddenly aware of Beerus wrath.

18 seeing that her family was in danger, flow as fast as she landed in front of her family, willing to protect them with her life.

The Z fighters sprang into action as well, willing to protect 18 family while trying to also calm down Beerus.

"Beerus-sama. Please calm down" Whis said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Beerus said, "I need something to vent my anger and I'm just getting rid of trash. I'm sure the King Of All, wouldn't mind"

It was true.

Why would the King of All care about a family that wasn't named Goku?

It was then, that they all remembered, Beerus may be on friendly terms with them but deep down, he wouldn't hesitate to kill any of them, if they were no longer amusing to him or served a purpose.

Marron and Krilin, unfortunately did not have a purpose in his eyes so their lives were nothing to him.

Beerus released the small purple energy ball and shot it towards Krillin and Marron.

An explosion erupted and those underneath ran, because of the rock falling down on them.

All of Universe 12 look on with wide eyes.

When the smoke cleared they, all expected to see what was left of the bodies of Krilin and Marron.

That's why they were all so shocked.

Not only where they still alive but the one who deflected the blast was none other than Bildo.

And he did not look happy.

"If you're going to kill somebody's family, please don't do it in front of me."

And scene!

Next, Beerus is forced to back down when Radius steps in, when he attempts to kill one of his champions. The next fight is Vegeta versus Waeh. Review/fav and follow!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	28. Sorry no Update

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


	29. Chapter 26- A Real Update

Yes, this is an Update. Chapter 26 has now been written and it's public, so it's completely free to view with no need for an account of your own. So head on over to my 'P.a.t.r.e.o.n' (enter this without the dots in between the letters in the search engine) account to view the next chapter.

I think my fellow Vegeta lovers will love this chapter.

My P.a.t.r.e.o.n ID is 'Chachingmel' if anybody doesn't know.

How long has it been since I actually updated I wonder?

From your Author, Mel.


End file.
